


Spidey Don't Got Rights

by Artsy_Lad



Series: IronFam & Chaotic Science Squad shenanigins [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Children, BAMF Michelle Jones, Big Brother Harley Keener, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Intern Peter Parker, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker-centric, Sassy Peter, Social Media, This Is STUPID, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 43,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Lad/pseuds/Artsy_Lad
Summary: The real slim spidey@SMOI was told not to get a Twitter; I legally couldn’t hear so it B like thatMcMuffin @ilikefoodYo is this the real deal?-Spidey gets a twitter, he was told not too, so he has no rights





	1. Spidey has arrived

The real slim spidey@SMO  
I was told not to get a Twitter; I legally couldn’t hear so it B like that

McMuffin @ilikefood  
Yo is this the real deal?

SpiderFan@dan  
These fake accounts gettin wild

The real slim spidey@SMO  
who even is real anymore????

Miss widow@steponme  
Whole ass mood

The real slim spidey@SMO  
I am goin to thrw myself of the roof in fve mins,, I stg!!

ManSpider@jodey  
Mood, but like don’t die  
-  
Spider-Man@SMO  
I sleep deprived made my account last night, I’m sorry for being a mess,

Spider-Man@SMO  
Oh but yes, I am the real Spidey uwu

Boneless@Webby  
How we know this aint a fake?

Spider-Man@SMO  
You don’t, you just gotta have faith!

IronMan@TStark  
What the hell? So, you didn’t listen to me. @SMO

Planning time@DanWithAPlan  
Oh shit is that iron man

Spider-Man@SMO  
Oh heck, I’ve been caught. If I don’t respond in the next hour, I’ve been vored

Boneless@Webby  
AJSKSKKSLS WH AT?!

IronMan@TStark  
Jesus Christ…

IronMan@TStark  
Just to be clear, yes that’s the real Spider Idiot, after being told not to get a Twitter, he got one. Go off ig

ankles@broken  
did,, did he just quote a meme???

Spider-Man@SMO  
This is the best timeline, god hasn’t abandoned us yet

Spider-Man@SMO  
Nvm god is dead

Arnold@Aruthwr  
Sis snapped

Boneless@Webby  
daMn that was a quick ass turn

fressh@nuttybetty  
Spidey you good??

Spider-Man@SMO  
I am peachy, thank you for the concern :) 

Spider-Man@SMO  
It’s just someone, not pointing fingers, ate my sandwhich :(

Ironman@TStark  
@ me next time you coward

Spider-Man@SMO  
This is abuse Mr. Stark

Ironman@TStark  
Then suffer

Spider-Man@SMO  
okay wow, so much for love

Ironman@SMO  
I secretly despise you, the suit is a PR Stunt

Spider-Man@SMO  
That’s fair

Ironman@TStark  
wait no

ginger@reee  
what did I just witness

Black@Widower  
Update: Tony is crying about how much he loves Spidey and is making him a new suit

Iron warrior@Knighttime  
That is so soft

Ironman@TStark  
Nat what, the actual fuck. This is slander

Black@Widower  
Cant hide away from me, you iron softie

Spider-Man@SMO  
This is the softest timeline, im cryin


	2. Whomst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger approaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NatAttack is Natasha's second account ;)

Best Intern@SI  
hm  
[Picture Attached]  
 _Tony is sitting on a couch wrapped up in a blanket with glasses on, the light of the tv illuminating his face._

Tony Stark stan@andrew  
What the fuck,, my heart

chaz@chedder  
WHY IS HE SO CUTE AND HOT?!

Maac@Macdad  
AHHH MY hEArT

Its bagel time@Letsgetthisbread  
Yo who this person thO?

french@fries  
Yo, you got a point

RandallG@Gemini  
@SI whomst the fucketh is you?

Best Intern@SI  
Me? A mistake.

Bonless@Webby  
AHSKSKSS

Miss Romanoff@plz  
BITCH sAME

Best Intern@SI  
Aaajksk, im kidding, or am i

Best Intern@SI  
But uh, I am merely a simple Intern

Mandy@MM  
For Stark Industries?

Best Intern@SI  
Yeah pretty much

I’m always lion@dandalion  
How can we believe you

Best Intern@SI  
Idk,, you can if you like,, I don’t have anything to prove

Miss Romanoff@plz  
I mean that photo should be proof enough

Im always lion@dandalion  
Fair, plus we can just @ iron man himsekf

Mandy@M  
That’s a smart idea, when did you get a braincell?

Im always lion@dandalion  
Funny,

Best Intern@SI  
Yall really out here bought to expose me huh?

Mandy@M  
Scared?

Best Intern@SI  
The only thing I fear is sad puppies, that should be a sin

Minne@Mouse  
Bitch same  
Best Intern@SI  
To be fair, Mr. Stark doesn’t know I have this account yet, it’s a little on the,,, downlow [eye emoji] ya’know,,

Ginger@ree  
Is this legal

Best Intern@SI  
yes, because I am the law. Hand over your pennies

Ginger@ree  
Ahsskks

Fawn@deerestme  
What would we get in return for the pennies????

Best Intern@SI  
My unconditional love and the happiness in paying for my education and a new home

Best Intern@SI  
Nah, ill provid more content within reason of stuff around the compound

Fawn@deerestme  
Shut up and take my money

Best Intern@SI  
Wahh, no I was jokin! Keep your funds and go eat a meal! :(((

Deedee@rOUNDnROUnd  
Wow you are oddly wholesome

Best Intern@SI  
I try my best :)  
-  
Best Intern@SI  
As promised :)

Best Intern@SI  
He tackled me to the floor and rubbed his disgUsTANG greasy hands on me, betrayal.  
[Attached Video]  
 _It starts off in a lab, the person behind the camera is stifling a laugh. They turn and zooms in on Tony Stark sitting next to an ironman suit, he’s hunched over and tinkering it with. He’s unaware of the person recording him and continues tinkering. “Friday, play Buttered Eggrolls protocol, at volume 78.” The person whispered to seemingly the camera. Suddenly, the lights dimmed causing the engineer to look up, suddenly the wall near him lit up. It was quiet for five minutes before a video started at a large volume. ‘yoU READY TO FUCKING DIE?!’_  
Tony fell over with a shout, causing some tools to spill over. He cursed, glaring at the ceiling as he turned down the volume. He stands, sighing as he looks at his work place, covered to his elbows in grease. The person behind the camera is laughing their ass off, the camera shaking as the laughed. Tony suddenly turned to them, a look of surprise on his face before he smirked causing the person to shut up.  
“Oh shi- “Tony is seen sprinting before the camera turns and starts shaking as the person runs. Screaming can be heard as the person runs down a hallway, before there’s loud screech and thud and the video ends mid scream. 

Boneless@Webby  
EYE-

Mandy@M  
HOLY FUCK

Shhh @downtown  
AHSJSKK MY SIDES!1!1!

TonyStarkplz@shootme  
I ACTUALLY CrYIn!

Best Intern@SI  
Btw! I would never post anything Mr. Stark wouldn’t approve of, just harmless pranks and soft photos he doesn’t already mind me sharing! So need to worry bout consent yall! Well actually do worry bout consent, cause its important!!

NatAttack@BW  
That’s hilarious, have fun kid

Best Intern@SI  
I will! Thank you!

Best Intern@SI   
Wait a second-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all liked it :)


	3. Bullies :(

Best Intern@SI  
How the heck did I get over 70k followers over night-

Odyssey@SpaceGeek  
broski,, your tweets are holy

Best Intern@SI  
Thank you?? But like,, how???

My S hoe@fuxk  
Your tweets are so chaotic and funny and you’re the only real mvp for providing us with Tony Stark content

DeeDEE@rOUNDnRound  
I never knew how much of a mess

Best Intern@SI  
Most folk don’t, im lucky cAuse hes my boss

Best Intern@SI  
I also occasuionally see the avengers being absoutele messes

Fawn@deerestme  
Bitch you lyin

Best Intern@SI  
Bet  
-  
Best Intern@SI  
the avengers are bullies; I keep getting tackled :/  
[Attached Video]  
 _The video starts off with someone walking into the common room, camera pointed away their face. Someone is sitting on the couch talking to someone else. The person sneaks up to them and the camera focuses and anyone can clearly see its Captain America and The Falcon. They’re talking about food and such when a hand comes into view and points up. The camera angles up a bit just in time to hear a loud bang in the ceiling. The camera goes down and the pair are staring up in confusion, it takes a minute before Sam’s eyes widen and he jumps up and tries to clambering over Steve to get off the couch. He ends up kicking him in the face as the as a loud ass clank sounds and suddenly multiple people are screaming._  
The camera person is trying to not laugh but fails, shaking the camera. It steadies a bit as the calm down before the burst out laughing again. Clint had dropped out the vents and was draped gracefully on top the others, Steve looks utterly done and Sam looks like he’s going to murder Clint. All three head snap towards the person filming them and Sam and Steve pale while Clint laughs along. They turn when they hear laughter from the kitchen. Bucky who was making sweets is doubled over, crying. The camera pans back to the three before the camera person screams. Sam had shoved Clint off, who screeched causing Steve to shout, Sam was sprinting towards the camera, person behind the screen is yelling at him to stop, it ends there.   
Boneless@Webby  
ASJKDJD I CANTBREATH

andrew@ives  
BRO WHAT WAS CLINT DOING IN THE VENTS?!

Best Intern@SI  
He hangs out there all the time tbh

Legally cant hear u@HawkEYe  
Fuckin @ me next time you, gremlin

Mandy@M  
OH SHIT

Best Intern@SI  
I did not come out to be attacked :/

Legally cant hear u@HawkEYe  
Bitch you haven’t come out yet

Best Intern@SI  
AKSSAAKSSK SEE THE AVENGERS ARE BULLIES, B U L L I E S!

Legally cant hear u@HawkEYe  
@CaptainA He’s calling us bullies!

Legally blonde@CaptainA   
Clint

Legally cant hear u@HawkEYe  
Yeah?

Legally blonde@CaptainA  
Shut up

Legally cant hear u@HawkEYe  
WOOOWWWW

wooowwww@:3c  
AHSKSKS IM CACKLING

Legally cant hear u@HawkEYe\  
@SI YOURE RIGHT THERE BULLIES

Best Intern@SI  
BITCH I TOLD YOU!!!

Legally blonde@CaptainA  
@SI Dose tony know you have this account

Best Intern@SI  
Sorry I cant read

Legally blond@CaptainA  
You aint jared, 19

Best Intern@SI  
Eye-

Fawn@deerestme  
AJSKSKD THIS IS THE BEST TIMELINE

Best Intern@SI  
Okay,, fess up. Who taught Cap memes?

Spider-Man@SMO  
Heard you was talkin shit

Best Intern@SI  
That’s your first tweet in literal days, wtf

Spider-Man@SMO  
You told me to fess up, soooo

Best Intern@SI   
WaiT A second

Best Intern@SI  
YOU TAUGHT CAP MEMES?!

Spider-Man@SMO  
Maybe So,

Best Intern@SI  
Without me ;(

Shuri@Princess  
This is fuckin tragic, Spidey how could you do him like that?

Best Intern@SI  
Yeah!! Also! Shuri!

Shuri@Princess  
Ayy! My boy! 

Spider-Man@SMO  
Truly tragic, also I thought I was your boy???

Shuri@Princess  
Bittch please, my boy is @PBP, sorry @SI

Best Intern@SI  
Nah that’s fair

Spider-Man@SMO  
Ouch my feelings

Parkour@PBP  
SHURI

Shuri@Princess  
PETER

Spider-Man@SMO  
oh yeaH? wELL @SI Shuri helped me teach cap! withOUT you! >:(

Shuri@Princess  
You fuckin rat

Parkour@PBP  
:0

Best Intern@SI  
Betrayal. :(

Darrel@E  
What the fuck just happened

Quniqa@What  
History.

Homie@Mcduffic  
What did Clint mean about come out??

Best Intern@SI  
@HawkEYe look what you did :(

Legally cant hear u@HawkEYe  
Oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall had a good day and i hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	4. Morgan Stark, Fuck you random citizen, Whomst is this baby? Spidey NO.

Best Intern@SI  
I got permission to post this, because apparently nat just knows I have this account  
[Images attached]  
 _It’s a picture of Natasha and Wanda sitting next to each other on a couch, their smiling at the tv. There wrapped up in a blanket and cuddling._  
 _The second photo shows Wanda bright red staring at the camera in shock while Natasha has her head back, caught in a laugh_

Miss Romanoff@plz  
My heart! tHere so cUte!!

loli@poppin  
I dropped all my fucking uwu’s

slander@slither  
that’s so domestic im cryinh

Black@Widower  
I didn’t mean those photo’s kid! My rep!

Best Intern@SI  
The public deserves the truth!!

Boneless@Webby  
My crops watered, my skin clear, my grades prospering, I have been b l e s s e d on this day!!

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
My rep!

Best Intern@SI  
You 2 have no rep. Nat cried over getting a present from Peter and Wanda had a gay panic watching you kick Steve’s ass

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
Wow you just gonna expose us huh?

Black@Widower  
I can kill you

Best Intern@SI  
But you wont

Black@Widower  
But I wont  
-  
Best Intern@SI  
There’s so much lovey dovey couple shit I wanna post guys, it’s not even funny

yourtoes@handemover  
then why don’t you?

Best Intern@SI  
Bitch??? Because im not gonna out them like that,, ill only post if I get permission

Tbone@hatching  
Vaild

fawn@deerestme  
we stan

Best Intern@SI  
Here more of, disaster Tony Stank  
[Image Attached] [Video Attached]  
 _the first picture is of Tony standing in his lab covered in soot, something blew up. He looked like a cartoon character. His eyes are wide and he’s holding a tablet_  
 _the video is of Tony ranting in Italian to his bot Dum-E. He’s moving his hand frantically, gesturing to whatever he saying. He takes a deep breath and then hugs the bot. He the person recording make an audible aw and Tony whips around and shouts_

Best Intern@SI  
He blew the wrong project and was shooketh for five mins straight, and Dum-E had given him a sandwich made with glass and he took a bite. He went on a tangent and threatened to sell him, but he loves Dum-E and would never so he gave him a hug,

Chester@DSTF  
ajskssll tony Stank

Sap@Attack  
That’s adorable

Iron@savior  
Someone protect this man, he may protect us but who’s protecting him??

Spider-Man@SMO  
us

Colonel@Rhodey  
Us

HeartAttack@RWilliam  
Us

Parkour@PBP  
us

Pepper@Potts  
Us

Connected@HK  
us

Best Intern@SI  
us

Pepper@Potts  
So, this account?

Best Intern@SI  
Ah, hello miss potts ma’am

Pepper@Potts  
Hello, I assume Tony doesn’t know

Best Intern@SI  
I promise I am not posting anything confidential or incriminating, I would like cry

Pepper@potts  
I know honey, this account is amusing

Best Intern@SI  
ahskksba thank you

Pepper@Potts  
Of course dear, don’t worry I wont tell Tony

Best Intern@SI  
Thank you ma’am

Pepper@Potts  
No problem, I also give you permission to post that video you took last night

Best Intern@SI  
:000 okay miss potts! Thank you!

Pepper@potts  
< 3

Best Intern@SI  
< 3

Honey@Bear  
That was the cutest thread ive ever seen in my life

Edith@tonyfan  
Bitch same

Boneless@Webby  
Okay but what video [eye emoji]

Best Intern@SI  
;)

-  
Best Intern@SI  
The promised video  
[Video Attached]  
It’s a video taken in a lowly lit room, the couch is in view and you can hear someone talking. The camera person is sitting on another chair and pans the camera up. Tony is sitting on the couch with Pepper and Rhodey, their both leaning on him and their all sharing a blanket. Rhodey is already asleep, curled into his side. Pepper is drifting while Tony is wide awake, staring down at them fondly, he’s singing softly in Italian. Pepper is humming along and the camera man is singing along with Tony, he looks up and flashes the camera a lazy grin and continues to sing. It’s incredibly domestic, and before the video ends, the video zooms in on Tony pressing a kiss to both Rhodey and Peppers head, and it zooms back out and pans over to a sleeping Morgan pressed into the camera person side. 

Best Intern@SI  
It was movie night and Morgan joined us, also news flash, Tony Stark is a cuddler, so is Morgan Stark

Black@Widower  
Im saving that, that is so soft wtf

downtownn@barreow  
im cryin, this is so cute

King@rouyalitiy  
That is so wholesome and domestic

Honey@Bear  
That’s so unfair, @SI gets to cuddle Morgan! I wanna give her a hug

Best Intern@SI  
It is absolutely tragic you guys don’t know more about Morgan

Fawn@Deerestme  
enlighten us, wise one

Best Intern@SI  
Just got the green light from pep  
[Multiple Images attached]  
 _All of them consist of Morgan being adorable. Theres one where she smiling widely with intricately braided hair and she’s giving a big hug to Peter. There’s another where she’s getting a piggy back ride from Scott who’s laughing. Theres another where she’s drawing with Steve, both are smiling. The last one is here standing in front of a painting of her dad, she has her arm stretched out, palm forward. She’d doing the ironman pose and has a determined grin. Theres another photo and it’s a crying Tony Stark, hugging Morgan, he’s smiling._

You only love oreos@Yolo  
I LOVE HER

ava@GH  
I WOULD DIE FOR HER  
hono@hohoyes  
how old is she?

Best Intern@SI  
shes a big girl, shes just turned 6

loli@poppin  
wow she is a big girl!

Olive@OLIVES  
Ive only known Morgan for 4 seconds but I would die for her and kill anhyone who hates her

Best Intern@SI  
Mood

-  
Ginger@Reee  
We just gonna ignore a six yr old cuddling with an adult??

Kelp@seaWEED  
I mean, we don’t know @/SI age, we don’t even know their name

Jee@345  
Yeah, but they are a male and they have to be at least college level to be an intern for Mr. Stark

Uptwon@Gorl  
Goodpoint, that is a bit weird

sandy@sal  
cant believe stark would let his daughter hang out with a grown man and cuddle, that’s gross

Best Intern@SI  
Heard yall were talkin shit and didn’t have the courage to @ me, cowards

Uptwon@Gorl  
Were just concerned for the safety of a little girl

Best Intern@SI  
If your implying what I think your implying, your very wrong and I am disgusted anyone thinks of such. For the record, I am only a teenager who has college level intellect which is one I’m one of his personal interns. And I would never ever in my life try to cause someone else harm or do what your implying, as a sexual assault survivor I take strong offense to this. Morgan is my friend and I love her like a sister I would never let anything bad happen to her, pull your head out of your ass.

Boneless@Webby  
Oh shit go SI

sandy@sal  
sure, your just saying all that to make yourself look good, you shouldn’t be around Morgan

Black@Widower  
I personally know @SI and their one of the sweetest kids I’ve ever met, and to imply such a thing is disgusting and false. Shut the hell up and get off his feed before I get Stark to deal with this bullshit.

Fawn@Deerestme  
Holy shit

Loli@poppin  
SI was a assault victim? There so great, who do I gotta murder?

Best Intern@SI  
Nat can I come over, I do not feel okay

Black@Widower  
Of course, my door’s always open

-  
Parkour@PBP  
why did I suddenly gain 20k followers?

Boneless@Webby  
How do you know, Shuri and Spider-man?

Best Intern@SI  
What am I? A Roach??

Boneless@Webby  
Oh shit, and,,, what the fuck do I call you?

Best Intern@SI  
Richie, it isn’t my name but I like it

Boneless@Webby  
Got it, @PBP, How do you know Shuri, Richie and Spider-Man?

Parkour@PBP   
I got lucky tbh

Ned@GITC  
Lucky, huh?

Parkour@PBP  
Excuse me I did not ask Tony fucking Stark to show up in my living room with a job offer

Fawn@deerestme  
biTCH WHAT

Boneless@Webby  
@TStark explain,,

IronMan@TStark  
What the fuck Pete

Parkour@PBP  
Oops?

IronMan@TStark  
Hold up-

IronMan@TStark  
@SI what is this? And really, Richie?

Best Intern@SI  
WEBBY My sEcERt, also it’s a nice name thank you vr much!

Bonless@Webby  
OH SHIT MY BAD

Best Intern@SI  
R-Rebbeca its not what you think!

IronMan@TStark  
I wont hesitate, Bitch

DeeDEE@rOUNDnROUND  
AKSSKSKJDJLS

DamienG@Gemini  
EYE- CAP AND IRON MAN KNOW MEMES?!

Spider-Man@SMO  
I knew we’d rub off on them, @SI,@PBP,@Princess,@RWilliams,@HK

Ironman@TStark  
Wtf do you all know each other

Best Intern@SI  
Yes

Spider-Man@SMO  
Yes

Parkour@PBP  
Yes

Shuri@Princess  
Yes

Heartattack@RWilliams  
Yes

Potatogun rights@HK  
Yes 

IronMan@TStark  
This house is a fucking nightmare  
-  
Boneless@Webby  
But that didn’t answer my question,, in fact it raised more

McMuffin@ilikefood  
Yeah,, whomst are these random kids?? 

Miss Romanoff@plz  
Yo how did this literal baby get a job personally from Tony Stark himself??

Fawn@deerestme  
My only concern is if Richie still alive, I need more of their content

Best Intern@SI  
I was summoned

Bonless@Webby  
YOUR ALIVE

Best Intern@SI  
I am >:(

enriched@cultured  
oof, you good man?

Best Intern@SI   
I’ve been out here, worryin if I’d lose my whole ass job if this account was discovered from the feds,,, this bitch knew all along!

Fawn@deerestme  
bITchNO!!

IronMan@TStark  
It aint my fault,, you literally have over 4 mil follows and the account is mainly about me

IronMan@TStark  
Also, whoever implied @SI would be a bad person to my daughter is personally getting slapped

Best Intern@SI  
Wait, hold the fuck up how’d I get over 4 mil?

Imliberian@Princess  
Your tweets are great and you know a literal princess

Best Intern@SI  
And??

Spider-Man@SMO  
god help this child

Best Intern@SI  
Mc’cuse me, I just might be older

Spider-Man@SMO  
and you’d die first

I like your accent@PBP   
Did you just-

Where you from?@HK  
Spidey out here gettin dark, finally im rubbing off on you

Spider-Man@SMO  
God abandoned me just like how I was orphaned

Imliberian@Princess  
SASKDJSJSIS

I like your accent@PBP  
OH MY GOD

Where you from?@HK  
HAKSSSD DAMN SPIDEY

Boneless@webby  
AASKSK WHAT

IronMan@TStark  
WHAT THE HELL, WE TALKED ABOUT THIS SPIDEY

Spider-Man@SMO  
I think I was lightly stabbed, forgive me father

IronMan@TStark  
I need to go

Black@Widower  
Why did I just see Tony crying and climbing into a suit and taking off

HeartAttack@RWilliam  
Spidey is a dumbass

Spider-Man@SMO  
wha, 1) fair 2) wtf 3) Im more of a coward 4) explain

HeartAttack@RWilliam  
No

Spider-Man@SMO  
Fair

Spider-Man@SMO  
Oh shit that’s ironman, time to die

Mandy@M  
Spidey no

Spider-Man@SMO  
Spidey yes

Where you from?@HK  
Spidey has no rights y’all

-  
Ginger@REEE  
Yo @AVENGERS can yall be more active?

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
Sorry, we’ve been busy

Black@Widower  
I’ve been spending my free time helping the public with organizations and hanging out with my s/o  
Bruce Banner@7PhDs

I’ve been helping the Asgardians settle in to their new home and spending time with my s/o

Thor@ThunderKing  
Sorry, I’ve been helping my people.

Legally cant hear u@HawkEYe  
Sorry I have a family and I also have to save the world

Legally Blonde@CaptainA  
Got Nazi’s to fight

Legally Dead@JBB  
Read the name

Legally a therapist@Falcon  
I’m spending my free time helping people with their mental issues

Robro@Vision  
I have other things to attend too, sorry

Scott@AntMan  
Spending time with my daughter, sorry

Colonel@Rhodey  
I have a genius I gotta look after, got my hands full

Pepper@Potts  
I second his statement @Rhodey plus I’m a CEO 

Hope@TheWasp  
I sometimes help them @Potts, @Rhodey. I also hang with Scott and his daughter and run a company

Rolo@Downy  
Bro, their the avengers don’t ask them to post more

Gin@memmem  
Yeah bro, leave em be, they save our lives  
-  
Spider-Man@SMO  
So,, I’m not dead

fred@freddycougar  
oh thank god

Spider-Man@SMO  
onto other news, @PBP Bitch tweet more

I like your accent@PBP  
No

Spider-Man@SMO  
yo why do you and @Princess and @HK have matching names?

Imliberian@Princess  
We cool like that

Where you from?@HK  
Yeah, fuck spidey rights

Spider-Man@SMO  
damn alright

Spider-Man@SMO  
I am going to take a nap, peace humans

Boneless@Webby  
But,, your human?

Spider-Man@SMO  
ha, yeah…

Boneless@Webby  
???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all got a long chapter today! I'm probably gonna post more later cause I have no impulse control and it be like that sometimes, smh.
> 
> Anyways, hope yall enjoyed.


	5. Is Spider-Man even human??

Spider-Man@SMO  
Am I even consider human anymore?? @TStark help,,

Ironman@TStark  
I,, I don’t know

Spider-Man@SMO  
If im no longer human do human laws apply to me

Legally cant hear u@HawkEYe  
holy shit

Legally Dead@JBB  
Jesus Christ

NYPD@NYPolice  
We don’t believe you do, but we hope you still follow them

Spider-Man@SMO  
Of course I would

Legally Blonde@CaptainA  
This is concerning

Spider-Man@SMO  
I got Captain Righteousness to worry about me, omg

Legally Blonde@CaptainA  
I always worry about you

Spider-Man@SMO  
Wow, rude.

Connected@HK  
Bitch I told you Spidey had no rights.

-  
BannerFanClub@Hulk  
So we,, just gonna not mention Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff have s/o??

Boneless@Webby  
Bro she’s totally with Wanda

Fawn@deerestme  
What why?

Boneless@Webby  
Richie posted them being adorable

Black@Widower  
Hm

Boneless@Webby  
Oh my, Miss Romanoff, hello!

Black@Widower  
Hello, you are correct Miss Webster

Boneless@Webby  
I think I might faint

Black@Widower  
;)  
-  
Parkour@PBP  
I am so excited

Fawn@deerestme  
Whats up PB?

Parkour@PBP  
MIT Genius, @RWilliam is coming to my school for a visit and I am excited!!

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
I am too Pete! The presentation is gonna be amazing!

Cable@Abe  
Wow! When did you get all those followers?

Itbe@Charles  
Holy fuck! 89k followers parker?!

Parkour@PBP  
I literally don’t know

In a Flash@Thompson  
Did you hack Twitter? There’s no waay you have more followers than me!

Boneless@Webby  
Ohmygod he doesn’t know

sea@salty  
whos gonna tell him?

In a Flash@Thompson  
??? Tell me what??

Fawn@deerestme  
boy I outta, @PBP has been seen talking to multiple twitter celebs

In a Flash@Thompson  
Pfft no way

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
Holy shit, Flash check the people who follow him!

Wamen@Brad  
How the fuck did you get the princess of Wakanda, Spider-Man and all the avengers w twitters to follow you? @PBP

Parkour@PBP  
Two, fucking, words. Stark Internship

Parkour@PBP  
@SI is my homie

Best Intern@SI  
Yeah, we mess up Mr. Stark’s lab all the time

Parkour@PBP  
For pranks-

IronMan@TStark  
Yall know I can snatch your lab privileges at the drop of hat, right?

Connected@HK  
Lurk much?

IronMan@TStark  
Oh and what where you doing Harley?

Parkour@PBP  
You love our pranks

Best Intern@SI  
Do it, I know the Law.

Parkour@PBP   
I know someone who the law doesn’t oblige to

Best Intern@SI  
Oh yeah me 2

IronMan@TStark  
Don’t bring him into this

Parkour@PBP  
@SMO bitch get your dad

IronMan@TStark  
AGDJSJS PETER

Spider-Man@SMO  
Excuse me, hes too uncool to be my dad

IronMan@TStark  
HEY

Spider-Man@SMO  
JK, itd be honor to be your son, xoxo, gossip girl uwu

IronMan@TStark  
I changed my mind, and Im disowning you

Spider-Man@SMO  
fair

In a Flash@Thompson  
What the fuck

-  
HeartAttack@RWilliam  
Midtown Tech! What an intelligent school!

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
Oh my! Hello Miss Williams! It was an honor having you!

HeartAttack@RWilliam  
Thank you! Riri is fine

In a Flash@Thompson  
You’re so cool! You’re like the smartest person ive ever met! Thank you for giving me a signature

HeartAttack@RWilliam  
No problem Mister Thompson, and thank you but I do believe you’ve met someone as equally as smart already

In a Flash@Thompson  
Who are you talking about?

HeartAttack@RWilliam  
Why my good friend, @PBP, of course.

Cable@Abe  
Holy shit

BettyBoop!@Bet  
EYE- how the fUCK

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
WOAH

Ned@GITC  
I think I just saw Flash’s jaw drop and break on the floor

Parkour@PBP  
Oh my god! Riri! Your obviously smarter than me!

HeartAttack@RWilliam  
bitch accept the compliment

Parkour@PBP  
why are you so nice to me?!

HeartAttack@RWilliam  
Excuse you, your now my honorary brother, bitch I love you

Parkour@PBP  
I love you too Riri ❤

HeartAttack@RWilliam  
❤ uwu

-

Best Intern@SI  
Spiders are creepy  
[Attached Image]  
Spider-Man and Black Widow are staring blankly at the camera, Spider-Man is upside down, hanging from a web, and Black Widow is standing near him, giving an intimidating stare.

Spider-Man@SMO  
I thought you learned your lesson when @ing someone, you gremlin

Best Intern@SI  
What was that, coward?

Spider-Man@SMO  
Eye- Touché

Black@Widower  
I’m glad I scare you, Richie.

Best Intern@SI  
You could take over the world, and I’d thank you

Black@Widower  
Why, Thank You ;)

Spider-Man@SMO  
Honestly, id love for me and SpiderMama to take over the world. She’d probably be more effective with   
Miss Potts

Pepper@Potts  
Why, Thank You Spidey.

Spider-Man@SMO  
Of, course ma’am Miss Potts ma’am

Pepper@Potts  
As much as I am flattered dear, you could easily take over the world. Don’t put yourself down so easily

Spider-Man@SMO  
Oh my god, you think so???

Pepper@Potts  
Of course, the law doesn’t apply to you and I taught you everything I know ;)

Legally cant hear u@HawkEYe  
I felt a shiver down my spine

IronMan@TStark  
Honestly, if pepper taught him anything, we’re all already screwed. Periodt.

Black@Widower  
In case you all were wondering, Spidey is crying over the compliment and keeps saying ‘oh my god she thinks im good enough, miss potts I am not worthy’

Spider-Man@SMO  
mY rEP NAT

Black@Widower  
you’re a baby, what rep do you have

Spider-Man@SMO  
Ya’know what, Imma take miss potts advice! 

Spider-Man@SMO  
Nat back off before your darkest secrets go bye bye

spiderfan@aloe  
Oh shit, snap off Spidey

Black@Widower  
I feel like I am being threatened by a golden retriever pup

Spider-Man@SMO  
You once fell off the gymnastics bar once Wanda walked in and couldn’t stop staring at her, you cry during sappy rom-coms, you secretly are a geek for sci-fi even though you pretend to hate it. You sleep with big fluffy stuffed animals that are pastel colored, you have a big sweet tooth, shall I continue Miss Romanoff?

IronMan@TStark  
HOLY SHIT

Legally cant hear u@HawkEYe  
AJSKSSK BITCH EVEN I DON’T KNOW ALL THAT

Black@Widower  
H-how do you know all that??

Spider-Man@SMO  
:)

Pepper@Potts  
:)

Ironman@TStark  
I am terrified.  
-  
Orioion@JJ  
Did Tony Stark Keyboard smash?

RIriWilliams@isagoddess  
Oh my god he did

deeDEE@rOUNDnROUND  
he’s one of the gays yall

EK@Kreesarecool  
But what about Pepper and Morgan?

deeDEE@rROUNDnROUND  
haven’t you heard of being bi?

annabelle@creepytime  
hm, doesn’t seem likely

Colonel@Rhodey  
Hm

IronMan@TStark  
Hm

Pepper@Potts  
Hm

Best Intern@SI  
Hm

deeDEE@rOUNDnROUND  
What the fuck does rhis mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this is so fun ajskkss  
> hope you enjoyed it <3


	6. Chapter 6

Spider-Man@SMO  
I am 40% spider and 60% human

Boneless@Webby  
How the fuck is that even possible

IronMan@TStark  
I did the test with your doctor and I still don’t understand, you don’t even act like a spider

Spider-Man@SMO  
I actually kinda do,,

IronMan@TStark  
Um, dm me right now

Spider-Man@SMO  
Aye aye captain

IronMan@TStark  
Never speak to me again

**Direct Messages, TStark > SMO **  
Tony: explain your abilities to me in full detail pete  
Peter: Shouldn’t I do this in person?  
Tony: You can if you want  
Peter: im 2 busy rn so ill just tell ya  
Tony: alright  
Peter: so basically, spiders cant have peppermint or coffee and I found out the hard way I cant either  
Tony: so that’s why you never accept my drinks in the lab  
Peter: yep  
Peter: Anyways, I have retractable fangs, I can produce my own venom, I am super light, like my bones are now dense cause spiders don’t have bones, I once ripped a finger off on instinct and it grew back, I can chat with spiders, well kinds still working on it, and I can make natural webbing if I ate enough but ya’know I cant so I dont, the webbing is stronger than steal, my spider sense is more active now, im now really good with my fingers and can weave a n y t h I n g, I also have to spend some time doing something spidery or I get restless  
Peter: Mr Stark?  
Peter: Mr S??  
Peter: Tony?  
Tony: Yeah, still here, sorry kid  
Tony: That’s just a lot to take in  
Peter: oops, my bad  
Tony: your fine kid  
Tony: got a question  
Peter: shoot  
Tony: can we run a test on your venom? Make an antidote like just in case?  
Peter: OH! That’s a good idea! Yeah lets do it  
Tony: alright, Dr. Cho knows where coming later, cya then kid

-

Parkour@PBP  
Tony Stark is a traitor and I’m quitting

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
Excuse me what the fuck

In a Flash@Thompson  
Peter why would you quit being an intern for STARK INDUSTIRES?!

Controversy@MJ  
Flash?? Believing Peter??

Ned@GITC  
I am shooketh

In a Flash@Thompson  
Oh shush,, Tony Stark follows him and has talked to him multiple times, I’d be an idiot if I didn’t believe.

In a Flash@Thompson  
anyways, back to the task at hand,, @PBP bitch answer us

Parkour@PBP  
sorry I was dying of shock

Parkour@PBP  
Tony Stark is a coward

IronMan@TStark  
Oh honey, you got a big storm coming

Parkour@PBP  
That is it, I cannot deal with this abuse

Parkour@PBP  
@TStark, I quit, I’m gonna go work at @Oscorp

IronMan@TStark  
Oh fuck, oh god, pete no, please

Connected@HK  
@GreenBean bitch, stop corrupting the future heir

Harry@GreenBean  
I aint corrupting no one, Pete just likes me better than Stark

IronMan@TStark  
You stay the fuck away from my son, Osborn

whitewolffan@Princess  
the tea is fucking hOT

In a Flash@Thompson  
Did you just call Peter, your son-

Connected@HK  
Bitch bet yall can here me slurping this all the way in Tennessee 

Harry@GreenBean  
Yo parker, me or your old man?

Parkour@PBP  
Anyday? My dad, thank you v much.

Parkour@PBP  
I know I said I’d go to Oscorp @GreenBean but yall smelly, got sick as hell that one time, tho I do still like yall sometimes

Harry@GreenBean  
Understandable, hope you’re feeling better :(

Parkour@PBP  
THE Harry Osborne, concerned for my well-being?? I must be dreaming

Harry@GreenBean  
Oh honey shush, you’re a literal angel and everyone whos ever met you cares

whitewolffan@Princess  
rt

IronMan@TStark  
Rt

Connected@HK  
rt

HeartAttack@RWilliam  
Rt

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
Rt

Pepper@Potts  
Rt

Legally Dead@JBB  
rt

Colonel@Rhodey  
Rt

Parkour@PBP  
wow, catch me crying

Black@Widower  
He is actually crying

Parkour@PBP  
Don’t make me sic spidey on you

Black@Widower  
Oh fuck

-

Spider-Man@SMO  
I am done with chewing food, im too tired for this crap. From now on I shall be using my venom to liquidize my food and slurp it up a crazy straw

Boneless@Webby  
I felt that

free@realesate  
can he do that?

Spider-Man@SMO  
If I really wanted tbh

Spider-Man@SMO  
@TStark im swinging by, let the science dweebs know im omw

IronMan@TStark  
Um,, tell them yourself?? @PBP @SI

Best Intern@SI  
The fuck you call us, peter get the raid

Parkour@PBP  
Oh shit, isn’t that murder tho Richie

Spider-Man@SMO  
It aint murder if he cant catch me >:)

Best Intern@SI  
Watch yourself, I got that sticky fly trap shit, I will raid your ass

whitewolffan@Princess  
im cackling, god I wish I could say smth

Connected@HK  
Y’all are so wild, I wanna join

Connected@HK  
@TStark bitch send a goddamn jet rn plz

IronMan@TStark  
Alright

Connected@HK  
Oh shit really

IronMan@TStark  
Hell yeah, I miss you kid

Connected@HK  
Fuck you and your emotions

IronMan@TStark  
Cool, still sendin the jet

whitewolffan@Princess  
bitch I wanna come over

HeartAttack@RWilliam  
Um me too

IronMan@TStark  
Okay, Shuri tell your brother, Riri im sending you a car, tell your guardians

Parkour@PBP  
Oh hell yeah! Group meet up!

Best Intern@SI  
Dear god what have you done @TStark

Ironman@TStark  
Jesus Christ you’re right, what the hell have I done

Hono@Hohoyes  
So uh #Irondad

Boneless@Webby  
#Irondad

-

Best Intern@SI  
It be like that  
[Attached Image]  
 _It’s a picture of 5 teens, Spider-Man is on a table looking at some work a kid with ruffled brown hair is working on. The teen working on the machinery looked up as the picture was being taken with wide eyes. A kid with dirty blonde hair is posing with a dark-skinned girl who’s holding a iron gauntlet of some kind. There’s another girl, sitting next to the surprised boy whose laughing and holding bunny ears behind the surprise kid along with Spidey. Tony is sitting near another table, a big grin on his face while he looks exasperated, yet fond._

Boneless@Webby  
YO WHOS WHO [eye emoji]

Best Intern@SI  
Obvi you know who spidey is, im behind the camera, shuri is doing the bunny ears behing peter and Harley and Riri are being nerds

ebony@white  
wow eberyone is attractive

dow@mcdowney  
Richie when shall we get a face reveal

Best Intern@SI  
my money maker is my mysteriousness not my nonexistent beauty darling

whitewolffan@Princess  
bitch you a cute ass hoe

Spider-Man@SMO  
love yourself, accept yourself

Connected@HK  
ive seen yo face, you a keeper

Parkour@PBP  
Hey, be nice to yourself

Controversy@MJ  
Hm

Best Intern@SI  
Yall are too nice

**Direct Messages Group Chat, @GITC > @MJ > @PBP **  
Ned: how  
Peter: ???  
Ned: Literally how??  
Peter: ??????  
MJ: I think our friend ned here would like some information on how you took a photo and yet was in it twice  
Peter: Oh!  
Peter: Spidey is a hologram, and Miss potts took the photo for me  
MJ: Damn that’s some dedication  
Peter: I have 3 secret lives, gotta be dedicated   
Ned: that is so cool  
Ned: also why the name, Richie?  
Peter: Short for Richard  
Ned: ah okay  
MJ: ??? That answers your question? Why Richard  
Peter: It was my dad name  
MJ: ooohhh  
MJ: Oh okay  
Peter: yeah boy  
Peter: oh shit gotta go, Harley started a fucking fire  
MJ: how??  
Peter: nO TIE TO EXPLN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter in this chapter: has three monitors each with an account, typing impossibly fast  
> Hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Karen gets Twitter, Peter the Princess, and rumor come out

IronDad@Stark  
Who the fuck hacked my account

IronMom@Potts  
I honestly don’t mind it

IronDad#2@Rhodey  
Same, it’s not bad

IronBro@HK  
I-

IronSis@RWilliams  
Cant even be mad, this cute as hell

ScienceSis@Princess  
I am crying

Karen@AI  
[tea emoji]

Intern Bro@SI  
when the hell did you get a twitter?

Intern Bro@SI  
More importantly, Did you do this

Karen@AI  
why would do such a thing?

Intern Bro@SI  
to get back at @PBP for liking FRIDAY more?

SpiderMom@Widower  
How is this getting back at him?

Karen@AI  
These are the contacts for you all in his phone.

IronKid@PBP  
KAREN! I WAS JOKING, I WOKE UP AND GET ATTACKED

SpiderMom@Widower  
Tony is sobbing

IronDad@Stark  
BITCH I CSN SEE YOU CRYING

SpiderMom@Widower  
NO IM NOT, SHT UP STANK!

Witch Sis@Scarlett  
Can confirm she is crying

Witch Sis@Scarlett   
Oh my fuck im tearing up

IronKid@PBP  
I want to commission spider-man to throw me off the roof of the compound

IronDad#2@Rhodey  
Do it and ill shoot you

Spider-Bro@SMO  
jesus Christ I wont

Spider-Bro@SMO  
WHOMST THE FUCKETH

Karen@AI  
:)

IronBro@HK  
HA GET FUCKED NERD

Spider-Bro@SMO  
SHUT THE HELL UP KEENER

RoboBro@Vision  
This is cute and funny @Avengers

Mr. Righteous@CaptainA  
I

RussianBro@JBB  
NOW IM CRYING WHILE I BAKE, fUCK

RussianBro@JBB  
PETER YOUR GETTIN COOKIES

HawkUncle@HawkEYe  
My heart

ScienceDad@7Phd’s  
….

ThunderUncle@ThunderKing  
Why is banner crying

ThuderUncle@ThunderKing  
Oh

ThunderUncle@ThunderKing  
Oh I see now

ScienceDad@7PhD’s  
Thor s cryin

Mr. Loki@SnakeAttack  
He is

Mr. Loki@SnakeAttack  
Oh

ScienceDad@7PhD’s  
Lokes s cryin

BugBro@AntMan  
I am honored

BugSis@TheWasp  
Scott’s crying

BugBro@AntMan  
So is Hope

BugSis@TheWasp  
Yeah I am

SpaceAunt@Danvers  
Fuck, I love you too Parker

IronKid@PBP  
Ajshdfdks MISS DANVERS

FalconUncle@Falcon  
If anyone hurt 1 Peter Parker, my morels would go out the window and I’d fucking murder them

Avengers@ASSEMBLE  
Agreed

IronKid@PBP  
Donavan, i'm going to have to call you back, i am going to have a stroke.

Madison@James  
Wow, the avengers are so fucking soft  
-  
Parkour@PBP  
I lost a bet and im no coward so lets do this

Controversy@MJ  
oh my god

Ned@GITC  
He isn’t

Parkour@PBP  
watch me

Parkour@PBP  
@Potts can I come over and borrow a dress?

IronMom@Potts  
Of course sweetie, could I do your makeup and hair in exchange?

Parkour@PBP  
Um??? Hell Yeah?? I’d be honored

Parkour@PBP  
Ohmygod she hasn’t changed her nameback

IronMom@Potts  
I am quite fond of name you have for me Pete, I’m quite happy you see me as a mom

Parkour@PBP  
ahsjkssk my heart, I thought youd hate me

IronMom@Potts  
Sweetheart I’d never hate you

Ned@GITC  
He’s crying

Parkour@PBP  
I have to go

-

Parkour@PBP  
Props to all you queens out there, how the ever loving fuck to yall walk in heels

Best Intern@SI  
Legend  
[Image Attached]  
 _Peter is wearing a sleek and luxurious dress clearly owned by Pepper. The dress stops half way past his knees and he’s wearing matching heels that look tall. He’s also wearing expertly done makeup and his hair looks on point_

IronMom@Potts  
He looks amazing, I did good

Controversy@MJ  
wow, your slaying

Parkour@PBP  
a compliment? From mj?

ScienceSis@Princess  
Bitch how the fuck are you standing in stilettos??

Parkour@PBP  
Mr. S helped me walk in them

Best Intern@SI  
That was most surprising thing ever, this bitch has walked in heels before

IronDad@Stark  
Boarding school and college were a wild time for me okay

IronDad#2@Rhodey  
I’ll say, I may have only seen your college days but Jesus you were a mess

BugSis@TheWasp  
I’ve seen his boarding school days and they were worse

IronDad@Stark  
You know it was because of you

BugSis@TheWasp  
Yeah it was because of me

Parkour@PBP   
Color me intrigued 

IronDad@Stark  
If you can walk a day in those monsters then I will tell you some stories

Parkour@PBP  
Time to break my ankles  
-  
Cindy@OvertheMoon  
Seeing @PBP walking in looking like an ethereal princess from another planet was not how I was expecting to start my day

BettyBoop@Bet  
I think he broke flash

Cable@Abe  
Fuck you Disney, the only princess ill get down for is Peter

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
ASJSKSKJJDKDS ABE

Iam@Charles  
ASSKKSSKD

Ned@GITC  
He speaks the truth

IronBro@HK  
agreed

Harry@GreenBean  
Same

Parkour@PBP  
Eye-

IronMom@Potts  
Im crying, pete I need to tell you something

BettyBoop@Bet  
[eye emoji]

Parkour@PBP  
Oh sweet jesus, what is it?

IronMom@Potts  
I was showing photos of you today to the avengers and morgan saw

Parkour@PBP  
oh no

IronMom@Potts  
No shush this is amazing

IronMom@Potts  
She says you’re the best princess she’s ever seen and she wants to be just like you, she keeps screaming how her big bro is a princess

Parkour@PBP  
…

Iam@Charles  
So that explains why Peter just burst into tears

BettyBoop@Bet  
FUCK HIS MAScARa IS RUNNING

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
WHERE YALL AT, ILL FIX IT

Fawn@deerestme  
This is amazing

howdy@yeehaw  
I am so intrigued

BettyBoop@Bet  
@MJ BITCH CAN I BORROW YOU MAKEUP BAG

Controversy@MJ  
Hell yeah, lets fix our princess

ScienceSis@Princess  
I legally want to make Peter a princess

IronBro@HK  
aren’t yall engaged?

ScienceSis@Princess  
Oh shit you right

SciecneSis@Princess  
Im marrying Peter so I can evolve him from princess to queen

Boneless@Webby  
This is so fuckin wholesome

IronSis@RWilliams  
God this is the best timeline, I also love how down everyone is for this

IronDad@Stark  
Fuck toxic masculinity 

Controversy@MJ  
Suddenly I stan you harder, even if you are a broken white boy

ScienceSis@Princess  
Do I need to fix you too @Stark? [eye emoji]

IronDad@Stark  
but, I’m not white??

IronDad@Stark  
Fun fact English isn’t even my first language

Controversy@MJ  
holy fuck I really stan you now

ScienceSis@Princess  
Really? You should really update your wiki

IronDad@Stark  
wtf does my wiki say about me

IronDad@Stark  
Oh my god, yall think im straight?

Boneless@Webby  
YOU AINT?!

IronDad@Stark  
bitch no, who told yall that?

Ginger@Reee  
but your playboy days??

IronDad@Stark  
I slept with men too, and otheRs

IronDad@Stark  
Guys,, im pan

deeDEE@rOUNDnROUND  
I KNEW HE WASN’T STRAIGHT

IronDad@Stark  
@Potts can I do the thing

IronMom@Potts  
Fine

IronDad@Stark  
Guys,, I’m not even in a straight relationship

Odyssey@SpaceGeek  
Wha??

IronDad@Stark  
I am in a happy relationship with both @Potts and @Rhodey

Fawn@deerestme  
WHAT

Best Intern@SI  
FUCKING FINALLY  
[Image attached]  
 _It’s a picture of Pepper leaning over to kiss Tony’s forehead, while Rhodey is kissing his cheek. Rhodey has a grin and Pepper has a soft smile, Tony however looks super happy, and is grinning ear to ear with his eyes closed_

Best Intern@SI  
I WANTED TO POST THAT FOR SO LONG, THEY ARE THE CUTEST TROUPLE EVER, MORGAN HAS 3 PARENTS AND I AM SOFT FUCK

Boneless@Webby  
HE LOOKS SO HAPPY, CATCH ME CRYING IN THE CLUB

DeeDEE@rOUNDnROUND  
So that’s why Peter has Rhodey as IronDad#2

Fawn@Deerestme  
I legally cant this is too wholesome

IronDad@Stark  
Kid my rep

Best Intern@SI  
shut the hell up you big ol softie

IronDad@Stark  
damn, the betrayal

Parkour@PBP  
You’re literally the softest person I’ve met

IronDad@Stark  
Ah I see you’ve recovered from crying

Parkour@PBP  
How dare you

Parkour@PBP  
No I was actually getting help getting into my seat at practice cause I almost actually fucking broke my ankle

IronDad@Stark  
Holy shit, you okay kid??

Parkour@PBP  
1) Irondad 2) yeah im Gucci, Betty caught me. @Bet, you a real mvp

BettyBoop@Bet  
I gotchu boo

IronBro@HK  
Be careful, he’s a taken man

BettyBoop@Bet  
Oop, my bad

Parkour@PBP  
No im not???

IronBro@HK  
Cough,, @Princess

ScienceSis@Princess  
Bitch, is this how you treat your fiancé??

Parkour@PBP  
WILL I EVER LIVE THAT DOWN?!?

ScienceSis@Princess  
No :)

Parkour@PBP  
Goddamnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked this chapter <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> domestic fluff, cause i cant help myself

Parkour@PBP  
I lived Bitch

Parkour@PBP  
I am, never wearing stilettos again, 

Parkour@PBP  
At least I got my story 

IronBro@HK  
How was it

Parkour@PBP  
Oh my god it was amazing, I am educated 

IronDad@Stark  
Don’t go tellin those stories, this is why I didn’t tell Richie because those stories should never be shared

Best Intern@SI  
Betrayal :(

Best Intern@SI  
In retaliation   
[Attached Image]  
 _it’s a picture of Tony sprawled on the floor, covered in pasta. He looks horrified and you can see a hand dangling from the top of the photo._

Best Intern@SI  
Spidey scared him cause he was napping on the ceiling

IronDad@Stark  
This is why I don’t trust you

Best Intern@SI  
fair

-

Fawn@deerestme  
Wait we just gonna ignore the fact, Tony Stark’s first language isn’t even English??

dexter@drunkscience  
im shooketh

loli@poppin  
@Stark, whats your first language?? Can you speak any others?? Tf is your nationality??

IronDad@Stark  
Wow I forgot how much you all don’t know about me

IronDad@Stark  
First language is Italian, I know more than 8 languages to sum that up, and I was born in California, lived there for 2 years, went to Italy for 4 years and then went to boarding school back in the states, the rest is history

Controversy@MJ  
more than 8??? Are you kidding??

IronDad@Stark  
I’m not even kidding, it’s not even a flex I just know that many and more

IronMom@Potts  
I am still shocked everytime he just,,, speaks another language.

IronDad#2@Rhodey  
You get used to it

syndey@sealife  
Things Tony Stark did: That.

-

sister@wigsnatched  
@Avengers why did I see a chair being thrown out the tower window??

RussianBro@JBB  
I can’t stop laughing

IronBro@HK  
In my defense,, Spidey jumped out the way

IronDad@Stark  
Why in god’s name did you throw a chair at him? 

IronBro@HK  
Cause he was being a punk ass bitch

IronDad@Stark  
I leave for 5 minutes, jfc

Spider-Man@SMO  
Just because I beat you at Mario cart doesn’t make me a punk

IronBro@HK  
hOW THE HELL DO YOU WIN EVERY DAMN GAME?! YHOU GOTTA BE CHEATIN

Spider-Man@SMO  
I’M JUST GOOD, BITCH I HAVE FAST REFLEXS I REACT FAST

IronBro@HK  
It doesn’t help that you were playing the game uPSIDE DOWN

IronSis@RWilliams  
what is with you and being on the ceiling???

Spider-Man@SMO  
Being on the ground too long makes me restless and anxious, it’s a side effect of being 40% spider

IronBro@HK  
shit really?

Spider-Man@SMO  
that’s why I feel so bad scarin yall on accident, I try to stay on the ground more to help make me more normal but it kinda sucks,,

IronDad@Stark  
Kid, if you need be more,,, spidery, then do it. Don’t force yourself for our sake

ScienceSis@Princess  
Yeah man

Spider-Man@SMO  
Yall are so soft, I lov you guys

IronBro@HK  
Ew gross emotions

IronBro@HK  
WTF RIRI

IronSis@RWilliams  
We lov you too :) also I kicked your dumbass because wE ARE HAVING A MOMENT DIPSHIT

Spider-Man@SMO  
we do we always bond on twitter

ScienceSis@Princess  
Because we can only go so long before we start breaking from the system

Spider-Man@SMO  
What the fuck does that mean

ScienceSis@Princess  
:)

-

Spider-Man@SMO  
I should be using my account more responsibly, I’m a public figure apparently.

SpiderMom@Widower  
You’re a superhero, of course you’re a public figure

Spider-Man@SMO  
Sometimes I forget I’m famous

IronDad@Stark  
Ah, the fun of a secret identity.

Spider-Man@SMO  
What the hell do you know? You outed yourself so fast.

IronDad@Stark  
The sass on you today is phenomenal.

IronDad#2@Rhodey  
Earlier today he sassed his way to getting the last slice of pizza from Clint

Connected@HK  
I have corrupted him

IronDad@Stark  
God help me.

IronDad@Stark  
Anyhow, being yourself on a media platform and showing your human could make people like you more.

Spider-Man@SMO  
am I really making myself look more human if I already told the public im not??

IronDad@Stark  
I don’t know anymore

Spider-Man@SMO  
Wow, thanks.

-

Parkour@PBP  
this is gonna get interesting so fast

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
What’s going on?

Parkour@PBP  
He hasn’t slept in 3 days

Cable@Abe  
Whomst??

Parkour@PBP  
Mr. S

Iam@Charles  
I don’t understand, whats so crazy about that

Parkour@PBP  
@Potts she gave him his phone and he’s been crying for an hour

IronMom@Potts  
He’s been mumbling in Italian for the most of it, me and @SI are recording it

IronMom@Potts  
He gets like this sometimes and its adorable, he goes on rants and his filter turns off so he pours his whole heart out

IronDad#2@Rhodey  
He opened his phone to see Morgan and Peter and started crying

Parkour@PBP  
I THOUGHT HE WAS ONLY CRYING ABOUT MORGAN

IronDad#2@Rhodey  
Your sorely mistaken, there’s a reason we haven’t changed our names pete

Parkour@PBP  
ASHSKSKD WHA

Best Intern@SI  
Told you, he’s a cuddler. Video taken by @PBP , I was eating snacks  
[Video Attached]  
 _it starts off with someone laughing, the camera pans up and you can Tony on the floor near the couch clutching his phone. Rhodey is sitting next to him with a fond exasperated look, Pepper is on the couch laughing. Tony is sobbing tiredly into Rhodey’s side, mumbling a few words in Italian. Pepper shifts and leans forward and whispers something to him, she points to the camera. Tony looks at it confusedly and then sniffles and mumbles. “Why the hell are you recording me? Get over here and give me a hug you **scemo** ” He gestures they come over, dropping his phone and opening his arms. The person laughs and walks over, cutting off the footage. _

IronDad#2@Rhodey  
@PBP He just called you a goofball

Parkour@PBP  
Oh I am aware. He doesn’t know I’m a quarter Italian

Parkour@PBP  
I know about,, 4 of the nicknames he calls me

Best Intern@SI  
oh my god @Potts is opening twitter for him

IronDad@Stark  
I lov my fmily so much,, 

IronMom@Potts  
Fuck

Parkour@PBP  
MISS POTTS IS CRYING

Connected@HK  
someone explain to me why I walked in on @Potts @Stark @Rhodey @PBP and @SI all hugging and crying?

Connected@HK  
oh I see why

Connected@HK  
god yall are so cute

ScienceSis@Princess  
All this bonding is disgusting

HeartAttack@RWilliams  
You love it

ScienceSis@Princess  
Shh I have a reputation

HeartAttack@RWilliams  
You’re a softie

ScienceSis@Princess  
No I aint

HeartAttack@RWilliams  
Stark invited both Harley and Shuri to the cuddle pile and she’s tearing up

ScienceSis@Princess  
Damn it

ScienceSis@Princess  
bitch so are you!

HeartAttack@RWilliams  
he invited me into it as well, this bitch considers us fuck ups family

ScienceSis@Princess  
fUck your right

Connected@HK   
@SMO get your punk ass down here

Spider-Man@SMO  
Omw

ScienceSis@Princess  
He showed up and now were all watching movies and forcing our disaster billionaire to eat and sleep

Best Intern@SI  
im not cryin  
[Attached Image]  
 _it’s a picture of a sleeping Tony leaning on Pepper who’s running a hand through his hair. Rhodey is at his other side, Morgan between them. Riri is on the floor, wrapped up in a blanket eating popcorn with Shuri at her side. Harley is on the other chair giving the camera a lazy grin. Peter is sitting next Pepper and is leaning on her other side, her arm is wrapped on him._  
 _The light of the tv is cast over all of them and the scene is radiating domestic vibes._

Best Intern@SI  
Before you ask, Spidey is sittin by me

Controversy@MJ  
@PBP out here cuddlin Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts

In a Flash@Thompson  
Oh my god

MickeyD@Mac  
That is the softest thing I’ve seen all day

star@gazey  
im cryin

Best Intern@SI  
This is the best timeline

**Direct Messages @MJ > @GITC > @PBP **  
Ned: I gotta ask  
Peter: Bucky took the photo  
Ned: ah okay  
MJ: I love how you knew he was gonna say that  
Peter: I gotta keep that secret identity a secret   
Peter: gtg, Pepper wants me to braid her hair  
MJ: bitch yOU GET TO BRAID MISS POTTS HAIR?!  
Peter: yea  
Peter: I braid most of the girls hair all the time-  
MJ: I am envious  
Ned: is your braiding that good?  
Peter: I could braid MJ’s hair  
MJ: yes please, if your deemed worthy by Miss Potts and the women of the avengers then I want in  
Peter: got it, I’ll do it either the next time you come over or at lunch tomorrow  
MJ: Thanks Parker  
Peter: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


	9. Spider-Queen, Disgusting fluff, eVEN MORE DOMESTIC SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my finger slipped

Spider-Man@SMO  
If I were to hypothetically be able to communicate with spiders and call them to me and make them do my bidding, does that make me the spider queen??

Parkour@PBP  
Holy shit

IronBro@HK  
i- @Stark

IronDad@Stark  
I have no idea. @Widower

SpiderMom@Widower  
Wouldn’t I be a better queen?

Spider-Man@SMO  
Just because im not a woman doesn’t mean I cant be a great queen, thank you very much

Spider-Man@SMO  
The day I see you fully communicating with Spider’s is when I drop my title of Queen of the spiders

SpiderMom@Widower  
So you can talk to spiders?

Spider-Man@SMO  
Oh hell yeah

Boneless@Webby  
Holy shit

pintsized@MMorales   
that’s so cool!

Spider-Queen@SMO  
I used to be scared of spider’s after my spider bite but then I started talking to them and they weren’t so scary, plus they see me as their giant friend >:)

IronBro@HK  
He is the spider guardian, guardian of the spiders

Spider-Queen@SMO  
FUCK OFF!!

-

dingy@dingu  
I think spidey would be a better king, I mean he’s a man

finn@broke  
I agree, queen is a title for women

Spider-Queen@SMO  
In the word of my father, fuck toxic masculinity 

IronDad@Stark  
Hey that’s my line

IronDad@Stark  
Oh wait

Spider-Queen@SMO  
Im disowning myself

IronDad@Stark  
fair

-

Best Intern@SI  
I am, disgusted.

[Video Attached]  
 _Camera person is on the couch, looking into the kitchen. Tony there cooking dinner with Steve sitting at the table talking with Bucky. Tony is humming and dancing a bit as he cooks, the elevator dings and the camera pans over to it. Rhodey steps out and waves to the camera, a hand appears and waves back. Rhodey puts a finger to his lips as he travels to the kitchen. He shows the same gesture to the iced americanos and sneaks up on Tony. Once he was sure he wasn’t doing anything dangerous, he scares him_  
 _Tony jumps and yelps, turning around and throwing the spoon in his hand at Rhodey. It bounces off him and hits the floor and its dead silent. As the silence continues the camera zooms in on Tony who’s becoming more red. Soon, Steve and Bucky burst out laughing earning a glare from the genius. Rhodey chuckles and gives him a hug and you can see the second Tony just melts. The pull apart just far enough to kiss. The person gags and they snap towards him. “bItch RICHIE DELETE THAT FOOTAGE!” Stark shouts, Richie gets up and sprints, Rhodey is laughing as Tony chases him, Richie is also laughing_

Best Intern@SI  
Ha that bitch didn’t tackle me this time

IronDad@SI  
Blocked.

Best Intern@SI  
Wait I got something to say

IronDad@SI  
Unblocked.

Best Intern@SI  
Bitch.

IronDad#2@Rhodey  
Thanks for posting it for me, he looks so stupid

IronDad@Stark  
Honeybear! How could you?!

IronDad#2@Rhodey  
Easily

Best Intern@SI  
[tea emoji]

IronDad@Stark  
Stay out of this, you traitor

Best Intern@SI  
:(

-

Best Intern@SI  
Had to share this, @PBP  
[Images Attached]  
 _The first photo is of Pepper with her hair in a half up braid in a braid, next it Natasha with a Big Bohemian side braid, the next is Wanda with a Waving modern braid, There’s one with Carol in a Reverse braided bun, the next is Morgan with a Waterfall mermaid braid, and the last one was Hope with a Layered French braid. All of them were done by Peter and he was seen posing with them._

IronMom@Potts  
His braids are always amazing

Black@Widower  
He also makes really good bracelets

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
He is really good with his hands

Parkour@PBP  
@SMO taught me to weave, honestly he’s the mastermind

IronMom@Potts  
I still prefer you

Parkour@PBP  
Miss Potts Im cryin

IronMom@Potts  
You can call me Pepper, or Mom ya’know

IronMom@Potts  
I’m soft, he came barreling into my room and gave me a big hug

IronDad@Stark  
Big hug is an understatement, he lifted you off the ground

IronMom@Potts  
He is a strong boy

IronDad@Stark  
He is a twig

Parkour@PBP  
>:(

IronDad@Stark  
He flung his body at me, I retaliated and tickled him

IronMom@Potts  
Cuties  
[Video Attached]  
 _it’s a video of Tony wrestling Peter to the ground. Peter is laughing and wheezing, screaming at him to stop. Tony is laughing and not letting up, he smirks and straight up picks the kid up. Peter laughs and kicks and struggles in his grip. “This iS ABUSE!” “YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE ATTACKED ME LITTLE MAN!” He swings Peter around like he doesn’t weigh anything and throws him into the couch. “Do you yield **Bambino?** ” Peter is giggling, grinning brightly. “I’m no quitter, Old Man!” Tony hums and turns to the camera. “I’m about to end his career.” The video ends mid scream as Tony starts tickling him again, Pepper’s laughter is in the background. _

Connected@HK  
oh my god stark killed pete

Controversy@MJ  
I can’t believe he quoted a meme

Connected@HK  
He does it all the time

ScienceSis@Princess  
There so soft, bro there such a dad/son duo

IronMom@Potts  
I know right?

IronMom@Potts  
They both calmed down and now are cuddling as they watch some show

IronMom@Potts  
Gonna get them some food and join em

HeartAttack@RWilliams  
Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	10. field trip, pete can sing, and Pepper says fuck PR,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never had pineapple pizza, is it bad or good?

Parkour@PBP  
@Stark you did this didn’t you?

IronDad@Stark  
I have no idea what your implying

Parkour@PBP  
Mhm sure

Ned@GITC  
Why are you upset this is gonna be fun!

Parkour@PBP  
we have a field trip to mY JOB NED

Controversy@MJ  
Only you Pete

Parkour@PBP  
I still believe this your doing @Stark

IronDad@Stark  
Maybe so

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
Did he just

Parkour@PBP  
I am this close to kashooting myself

Controversy@MJ  
you cant see it but his fingers are touching

Ned@GITC  
Also why the hell are you so good at Kahoot?!

Parkour@PBP  
Im smart

-

BettyBoop@Bet  
Y’all folloed @SI for avenger stuff but heres some @PBP content  
[Video Attached]  
 _It’s a video taken on a bus, Peter is sitting in the back next to Ned. MJ is in the seat across from them with her legs on Peter’s lap, Harley is leaning on her. He’s got headphones on and he’s singing 7 Rings, the entire bus is quiet listening to him sing. He’s really good at it, his eyes are closed as he continues to sing, Ned grinning at the camera pointing to Peter with a chuckle. Midway through the song Peter opens his eyes and stop singing abruptly and takes off his headphones slightly. “What’s going on? Why’s everyone staring. Ned looks at him surprised. “with a voice like that? Honey their listening to you sing.” Peter goes bright red and Betty zooms in on him. He just blinks and looks down before mumbling a soft “oh.” Betty laughs and the video turns off there._

Parkour@PBP  
My singing isn’t even that good :/

Connected@HK  
Shut the hell up

ScienceSis@Princess  
You dumbass

Controversy@MJ  
I will climb over the seat and beat you with a book

Connected@HK  
same you hoe

Rite@Ugh  
Your singing is so good! WTH

IronDad@Stark  
Hm  
[Video Attached]  
 _it’s a video of Peter singing Bad Guy and dancing, he can dance even better and is doing it super well. The video is taken from, a high angle and the music seems to be all around the room._

Parkour@PBP  
MR. S!

IronDad@Stark  
The utter betrayal

Parkour@PBP  
I aint callin you dad while you disrespect me like this

Ned@GITC  
damn

IronMom@Potts  
I cant with you two.  
-  
Best Intern@SI  
I have the cutest shit recorded 

ScienceDad@7PhD’s  
You kept it didn’t you

Best Intern@SI  
of course Dr. Banner, it was adorable

Science@7PhD’s  
It really wasn’t

Best Intern@SI  
yes it was

IronDad@Stark  
Yes It was

ScienceDad@7PhD’s  
You too?

IronDad@Stark  
Accept it brucei-bear

ScienceDad@7PhD’s  
Goddangit

2fast@2furious  
What

Best Intern@SI  
Dr. Banner was being really cute with his partner

ScienceDad@7Phd  
You stood by and watched while I was being attacked and recorded it

Best Intern@SI  
Being tickled isn’t being attacked your just being drsamAKSHSDKSSL

Drbee@45  
Oh shit they killed him before he could finish

IronDad@Stark  
Im cryin, bruce tackled him and started tickling the shit out of him

Best Intern@SI  
HELP MEAKSJSKDJKSL

IronDad@Stark  
No :)

IronDad@Stark  
I was allowed to say this, Bruce’s partner is on the teaAKSKSKSAS

ebony@Whit  
oh shit they got him too

Connected@HK  
His partner Is on the team and Richie flung his body at Tony and threw him to the ground and is tickling him for not helping him

Connected@HK  
sHiT GOTTA GO TONY IS MAD AT ME FOR NOT HELPOADSDOHDGHFA;DGDK

ohmy@GAWD  
they got him

genji@jiijijij  
how tragic

-

Boneless@Webby  
We haven’t heard from spidey in a while, is ok?

Fawn@deerestme  
@SMO you good?

Spider-Queen@SMO  
Oh yeah I’m peachy

Spider-Queen@SMO  
Sorry yall I was just working on projects to better our world and training my powers so I could be better

spideyfan@gsm  
oh no that’s fine!

Spider-Queen@SMO  
finally got smth from my doctor so I can continue do shit safely

Howwy@ohno  
Like??? Unless you csnt talk bout it

Spider-Queen@SMO  
I think this okay,, I already mentioned before

Spider-Queen@SMO  
So remember when I mentioned I can use venom to liquidize my food? Welp my dumbass forgot venom could kill other humans so I got my ass tested to see if it was lethal so I could make a antidote, turns out its not that strong but I still made an antidote just in case, I don’t want someone hurt cause of me, ya’know?

Boneless@Webby  
That’s so cute and scary! I love it, you’re a true role model

pintsized@MMorales  
holy shit you truly are a spider

Spider-Queen@SMO  
Yep, and ajslsdkska thank you Webby

Spider-Man@SMO  
I just realized, Im the queen of queens

Connected@HK  
AJSKDFJKSLS  
-  
Parkour@PBP  
Harry Osborn is a fraud

Connected@HK  
Is he now?

Parkour@PBP  
Yes!

Harry@GreenBean  
Peter your being over dramatic

Parkour@PBP  
Bitch you like pineapple on pizza

Controversy@MJ  
Wtf Osborn

Harry@GreenBean  
listen,, it aint half bad

Parkour@PBP  
this is why im a sticking with SI

Harry@GreenBean  
If I quit eating it will you join me? :(

Parkour@PBP  
Nah

Connected@HK  
you guys can take over the world together, being heirs to big company’s and all that

Parkour@PBP  
Harley, my best buddy, my brother, what the hell you talkin bout?

Connected@HK  
Bitch, your Tony’s son you gon take over company? Right???

Parkour@PBP  
hE ISNT EVEN MY DAD HARLS

IronMom@Potts  
I have adoption papers [eye emoji]

Parkour@PBP  
Eye-

Connected@HK  
Its official your now a stark, deal with it

ScienceSis@Princess  
Miss potts wants you as a kid fuckin take it

IronMom@Potts  
I got adoption papers for you too Harley

Connected@HK  
Eye-

Parkour@PBP  
That means your taking over the company Harls, your older

Connected@HK  
EYE-

IronDad@Stark  
Pepper, normally I do this sort of shit,, aren’t you worried bout PR

IronMom@Potts  
For once, fuck PR I want these kids to be MY kids

IronDad@Stark  
Cant argue with that

IronDad@Stark  
@PBP, @HK guess yall getting adopted

Best Intern@Si  
The only bad this is having Howard Stark as a grandfather

Connected@HK  
true

Parkour@PBP  
I think the best thing about this is siblings

Connected@HK  
fUck we a family now

IronMom@Potts  
Finally  
-  
IronDad@Stark  
Wait I just realized

IronDad@Stark  
@PBP how are you close to @GreenBean ?

Parkour@PBP  
did I never tell you?

IronDad@Stark  
?

Parkour@PBP  
Me and Harry were super close in middle school before his dad sent him to boarding school

IronDad@Stark  
Ah so that’s why you love and hate Oscorp

Parkour@PBP  
That and my parents worked their before they died

Harry@GreenBean  
I leave for a few years and suddenly Stark Industries stole my best friend, bitch

IronDad@Stark  
We didn’t steal him, he likes us better

Harry@GreenBean  
How,, dare you.

Ned@GITC  
Hey Harry!

Harry@GreenBean  
Oh hey Ned

Controversy@MJ  
wtf even is your life @PBP

Parkour@PBP  
I don’t know, I truly don’t know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna add a new ship soon cause i love this ship a lot, even if he doesn't exist in the mcu, yet  
> Take your guess whose gonna get with who in the foreseeable future


	11. Bucky is a fool, Loki comes to visit, and Spidey gets serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Best Intern@SI  
:)  
[Image Attached]  
 _It’s a photo of Sam sitting on a couch next to Bucky, Sam was caught in a laugh. Sam looked happy, clutching his sides as he laughed. Bucky is looking at him so fondly, like Sam had hung the stars and moon. He’s grinning ear to ear happily; he’s also holding a box filled with brownies._

Best Intern@SI  
This is me getting my revenge, but I also got the green light for this like a week ago but forgot to post them

Plums@JBB  
bITCH I SAID I WAS SORRY

Plums@JBB  
How did you even get that?!

Best Intern@SI  
I got @SMO to take it, he a sneaky snake

Spider-Man@SMO  
Sam was too busy laughing at Bucky’s joke and Bucky was too busy being a lovestruck fool to notice me

RedWing@Falcon  
It was a funny joke!

Connected@HK  
What’s up with the brownies?

Plums@JBB  
It was my first time making them, they were for Sam

Best Intern@SI  
Ew love

Plums@JBB  
Shut up, I am a fool

Plums@JBB  
Why do emotions exist

Connected@HK  
Felt that

freeforall@allforone  
Bucky Barnes is gay??

Plums@JBB  
I’m as straight as circle

Plums@JBB  
I also have two amazing boyfriends and I lov them so much god help me

Boneless@Webby  
who’s the other [eye emoji]

Plums@JBB  
Star Spangled Idiot

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
Hey!

Plums@JBB  
Your our idiot

Redwing@Falcon  
Yeah

qee@ohno  
that’s unnatural and gross

dance@dddr  
I cant believe Captain America is gay! That’s gross and wrong!

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
you know what else is wrong? Letting people just carry guns without a background check, letting people get away with killing innocent people based on their race, but are we doing anything about it? No. Shut up and focus on what matters.

Plums@JBB  
we grew up in the war, it was illegal to be out and we risked death just for being happy. Fuck off and let us enjoy the future in the little ways we can with how fucked everything is.

RedWing@Falcon  
People today are such idiots

Plums@JBB  
Ill say

Parkour@PBP  
I am blessed on this fine day.

dominic@gaysince1988  
They went off

-

Spider-Man@SMO  
I’ve been working with @NYPolice a lot lately to help with the crime rates and I want to point out. Even if my origin was a vigilante nothing I did was ever illegal, I only helped out where I could. 

Spider-Man@SMO  
I’d also like to say, if you ever see anything suspicious please contact the police. Please do not try to help by yourself, do not try to play hero. Leave the crime fighting to the police and superheroes. I do not want to see anymore of you guys get hurt, it makes me really sad. I want this best for you guys, so please stay safe and call the police.

Hannah@Moe  
Did something happen Spidey?

Spider-Man@SMO  
A kid got beat up because he ran head first into a fight without calling anyone to help him and is now in the hospital. I nearly didn’t get there in time, and it broke my heart to see the state the kid was in. I had to address this problem

Spider-Man@SMO  
Let me make myself clear, I’m not saying you shouldn’t help out. Just if you see something big, serious or incredibly dangerous please get help before attempt to help. This kid knew they had weapons and still got involved.

Fawn@deerestme  
Oh god, I hope he’s okay.

Shanti@hsksk  
Man, that’s horrible, I get what your saying Spidey. I’ll make sure to get the authorities beforehand if I see anything bad happening.

Spider-Man@SMO  
Thank you.

Boneless@Webby  
Spidey really cares for us, I’m glad we have him.

SpiderMAN@denny  
We got some good heroes, Spidey really using his account to spread some awareness.

Spider-Man@SMO  
He’s recovering well.   
[Image attached]  
 _it’s a picture of a kid in a hospital bed grinning at the camera, he’s giving it a thumbs up. Spidey is crouched near his bed also giving a thumbs up. There’s flowers all over the room and there some ballons_

Kimsee@chikapea  
I’m glad he’s doing well!!

Webster@SpideyNews  
I am so happy we got Spider-Man on our side.

-

Parkour@PBP  
I am excited

Connected@HK  
This is going to be terrifying 

vroom@Princess  
You should be scared this is epic

Harry@GreenBean  
Whats happening?

Connected@HK  
The Asgardians and Bruce are coming to the compound

Controversy@MJ  
That doesn’t sound bad

Connected@HK  
Loki is basically a teenager in Midgard years and Thing one @PBP and Thing two @Princess taught him memes

sandy@tothemax  
holy fuck

Slither@SnakeAttack  
heard yall talkin shit

Connected@HK  
this is exactly what im talking about

Slither@SnakeAttack  
Hello Keener

Connected@HK  
Friggadottir

Slither@SnakeAttack  
Thank you for that

Parkour@PBP  
Oh, alright! Were being visited by the goddess loki

vroom@Princess  
it’s a goddess day?

Slither@SnakeAttack  
Yeah

Parkour@PBP  
can I braid your hair

Slither@Snek  
I would not mind it starkson

Parkour@PBP  
I

Connected@HK  
you cant even deny her, he made it legal

Parkour@PBP  
@Snek Keener is also a starkson

Connected@HK  
PETER

Slither@SnakeAttack  
Oh? I wasn’t aware Stark had more kids

Parkour@PBP  
He adopted Harley

Slither@SnakeAttack  
Ah, well congratulations I suppose.

Parkour@PBP  
I CAN SEE YOUR SHIP

vroom@Princess  
aHHH THERE HERE

IronDad@Stark  
God save us

-  
Best Intern@SI  
hm  
[Image Attached]  
 _it’s a photo of Loki, Shuri and Peter all grinning mischievously (peter grin is more wholesome) and posing together. Harley can be seen looking horrified in the corner along with an amused Riri_

IronDad@Stark  
World domination here they come

Jame@mclark  
Id be down for it

Boneless@Webby  
Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ship i had planned has left the chat cause i second guessed myself, so have some samstucky with something else appearing in the next chapter!  
> Let me know if you want any scenes or character's added and it might just happen!  
> <3


	12. ThunderScience, Egirls, and Velociraptors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part of this chapter is thanks to Jocelyn.exe, thank you for recommending a scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a few comments that got me thinking, If i were to give our local 3 accounts disaster Peter with a B a love interest, who would you like to see?

Best Intern@SI  
I finally have permission to share this  
[Video Attached]  
 _it’s a video of Bruce sitting at table with a tablet in his hand. He is focused on whatever he’s working on and is typing away quickly. He doesn’t notice Thor approaching in the background, he gets to the table and leans over his shoulder to see what he’s working. Thor points at the tablet and mutters something, Bruce pauses and his eyes go wide and his mouth drops open. He turns to face Thor with a shocked look._  
 _Thor just smiles at him, like he did nothing at all. Bruce sputters and turns back to his tablet, staring at it before he drops it on the table with a look of just pure shock. Thor laughs heartedly and grins, leaning down and giving the scientist a kiss on the cheek. He blushes and leans back in his chair with his arms crossed. “How the fuck did you catch that? Also, if you cant operate a toaster how the hell did you solve that!!” He exclaimed, gesturing to the tablet. Thor chuckles and doesn’t answer and just walks away, leaving Bruce to stare at him. He shakes his head and groans picking his tablet back up._

Best Intern@SI  
I got permission to post this cause someone told Thor since he’s a god he must know that gay love is wrong and Thor literally gave them the most impressed look and flatly said. “I have a boyfriend; you Midgardians need to be more accepting.”

Best Intern@SI  
Bruce literally was standing next to him laughing hard, the guy asked if he agreed with Thor. Bruce paused for a minute straight before he just replied. “You were just talking to my boyfriend, what the hell do you think?”

Best Intern@SI  
it was the best thing I ever got to witness, should’ve started recording once he came up preaching about gay’s being sinful

Boneless@Webby  
That is vaild

kenny@nonothim  
Oh my god

HulkFan@Super  
Dr. banner is dating a literal god?

ewoke@ebroke  
I KNEW THEY WERE TOGETHER

Fawn@deerestme  
They destroyed that man’s whole career

Best Intern@SI  
finally I can share this  
[Video Attached  
 _it starts off with the camera person, Richie, laughing. He pans the camera up to Thor who has Asgardian meed in his hand. He’s clearly drunk as he leans on the table for support. “Hey Thor? What do you think of Bruce?” Richie asks. Thor perks up and faces the camera with a serious face._  
 _“I have never loved anyone more, I have seen the stars and they don’t even compare to Bruce. He has the brightest mind I’ve ever seen and he’s such a loveable person. Sure the hulk is cool, but Bruce Banner is something else. How did I get so lucky?” He looks completely in love as he rants, going off on how much he loves him. In the middle of him speaking the camera turns to the side, Bruce is standing near the couch with his head in his hands._  
Best Intern@SI  
Bruce got embarrassed 

IronDad@Stark  
Sometimes I forget their together than Thor just, does that

Parkour@PBP  
he does it even when he’s sober

Connected@HK  
all this love is giving me hives

Parkour@PBP  
I would say @Stark take him to the hospital but then I realized you would make it worse

IronDad@Stark  
Hey!

Parkour@PBP  
You are helplessly in love with your partners, shush.

IronDad@Stark  
Okay,, you got me there

-  
Connected@HK  
@Stark YOUR TEAMMATES HAVE CORRUPTED MY BROTHER

HeartAttack@RWilliams  
I am terrified

IronDad@Stark  
What did I miss this time

vroom@Princess  
glory

Connected@HK  
hell

PizzaTheft@HawkEYe  
It’s not so bad keener

Connected@HK  
YOU

ConnectedHK  
YOU HELPED CREATE THIS

IronDad@Stark  
???

Scotty@AntMan  
I cant stop laughing

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
Join us Harls

Connected@HK  
hELL NO MAXIMOFF

Gwanda@Stacy  
What happened

Controversy@MJ  
I am worried

Connected@HK  
Clint, that monster, turned Peter and Wanda into egirls,, Scott helped him

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
NOT OUR PRINCESS

Iam@Charles  
Whats an egirl

Connected@HK  
Nothing you need to see

Best Intern@SI  
They did that  
[Video Attached]  
 _it’s a tik tok video, it starts off with Clint staring at a bunch of make-up, it changes to Scott near an open closet, then it changes to Peter and Wanda just as the beat drops. Their both dressed like egirls and doing the mememe dance._

Connected@HK  
Dear god why

Jocelyn@exe  
Oh my god, I never knew I needed this till now

IronDad@Stark  
I don’t know how to feel

Parkour@PBP  
I am a princess and an egirl, oh my god

Controversy@MJ  
as a wise man once said, fuck toxic masculinity

vroom@Princess  
preach it to the gospel sister

-

Harry@GreenBean  
@Stark come get him

IronDad@Stark  
Oh no what happened??

Harry@GreenBean  
He managed to make a velociraptor

IronDad@Stark  
I’m sorry, what?

Harry@GreenBean  
Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark(?) came into my lab to do some homework, got distracted and somehow managed to make a baby velociraptor.

Harry@GreenBean  
I honest to god don’t know how he did it, I turn away from him for like 2 hours to help some interns and then I come in and hear cracking and see an egg hatching

Connected@HK  
@PBP, how and why

Parkour@PBP  
I got curious if I could actually do it

IronDad@Stark’  
As someone who has seen all the Jurassic movies WITH you, why the hell did you think that was a good idea?

Parkour@PBP  
I’ll be honest with you,, didn’t think I could actually do it.

Harry@GreenBean  
Why?? You’re incredibly smart? Give yourself some credit

Connected@HK  
For once, I agree with Osborn Jr. 

Parkour@PBP  
ajskjdksld

IronDad@Stark  
Please tell me your not planning on keeping it-

Parkour@PBP  
…

Harry@GreenBean  
He totally is, he named her.

Parkour@PBP  
she’s my baby,, come on!

IronDad@Stark  
Where the hell do you plan on keeping it? Cause you are not brining a velociraptor near your sister

Parkour@PBP  
1\. Raspberry is modified to be to be way more docile than most dinosaurs, I also altered her genetic diet so it’s mainly nuts and small animals and she wont even grow as big as one 2. I could keep her on the abandoned floor! I could clean it out and stuff!

Harry@GreenBean  
And you thought you couldn’t make one, and yet changed it’s entire genetic code to make it more safe

Parkour@PBP  
I would hate for something I made to cause others harm :(

vroom@Princess  
I would die for you

Connected@HK  
1\. Same 2. You named her Raspberry? 3. Im now scientifically interested in her @Stark please let her stay

Parkour@PBP  
She’s really tiny and red and pink! Like a raspberry!

Controversy@MJ  
I second Shuri’s earlier statement

IronDad@Stark  
I hate how interested as a scientist I am now

Dr. Banner@7PhD’s  
I am intrigued 

IronDad@Stark  
Damnit, fine. You can keep her, but were making a new floor for her cause that abandoned floor would be too dangerous.

Parkour@PBP  
YES! THANK YOU DAD!

Connected@HK  
pushover

IronDad@Stark  
I am this close to disowning you

Connected@HK  
That’s fair

Parkour@PBP  
My child! :)  
[Image Attached  
 _it’s a picture of a very small velociraptor newborn, looking up at an intrigued Harry who’s trying to feed her a berry._

Harry@GreenBean  
I lov her

Parkour@PBP  
Harry, back off my child.

Harry@GreenBean  
Would you be mad if I stole her??

Parkour@PBP  
YES! I’ll just make you one

Harry@GreenBean  
Oh hell yeah!

Connected@HK  
Ngl,,, I want my own-

IronDad@Stark  
No

Connected@HK  
Oh, I see who’s the favorite 

IronDad@Stark  
Ya’know what, fine. @PBB make Raspberry a sibling and give them to Harley

Parkour@PBP  
so two baby velociraptors, here we go!

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
Things Peter did: That

BettyBoop@Bet  
This man literally made a dinosaur

Iam@Charles  
Wont this end badly??

Parkour@PBP  
I did my best to make sure these babies are safer than the carnivorous versions!

Controversy@MJ  
you are too pure sometimes it physically hurts me 

Ned@GITC  
I get hurt when I see Peter hurt

Cable@Abe  
Honestly? Same

IronDad@Stark  
I felt this entire thread.

BettyBoop@Bet  
KSJKADJS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a clever boy, leave him in a oscorp lab and your gonna get chaos.
> 
> Okay, that's all for now. Goodnight, (or good morning/evening when your reading this) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Fruit Raptors, Met Gala, and Peter Parker Protetion Sqaud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty long chapter, hope you enjoy it. The Met part of this chapter was so fun to write! If you guys wanna see something be added then let me know and it might just be added! :)

Parkour@PBP  
I made Raspberry four new siblings

IronDad@Stark  
Four?! You were only supposed to make Harley one

Parkour@PBP  
I also promised Harry id make him one so he wouldn’t steal Raspberry

Parkour@PBP  
Then I made one for Shuri and Riri!

vroom@Princess  
Oh my god, I lov her

HeartAttack@RWilliams  
I love mine so much

IronDad@Stark  
Christ now they all have them

Connected@HK  
This is the best timeline

ironfan@macy  
oh my god, what are their names?!

Pakour@PBP  
Mine is Raspberry, Harley’s is Blueberry, Harry’s is Apple, Riri’s is Strawberry and Shuri’s is Blackberry! Their all-female cause I couldn’t get any male genes from my sample, their all queens anyway. uwu  
[Images Attached]  
 _The first picture of Raspberry, she’s red and pink with orange feathers and blue eyes, she’s sitting on Peter’s shoulder. The next is Blueberry, she’s blue and gray with light purple feathers and green eyes, she’s staring at Harley. The next one is Apple who is green and gray with yellow, she has orange eyes. She’s playing with Harry’s hand. The next is strawberry who is a dark red and dark orange with wine-red feather, she has amber eyes. She’s watching Riri’s robot. The next one is Blackberry, she’s black and silver with dark blue feathers and purple eyes. She’s sitting calmly while T’Challa looks like he jumped away in fear, he’s blurry. The last picture is all of them, playing together with their own harnesses._

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
Oh my god I love them

spiderhoe@fannews  
why doesn’t spidey get one?

Parkour@PBP  
he didn’t want one, being a super hero requires a lot of work and he wouldn’t have time. Plus, he would have no place to keep her, his apartment doesn’t allow pets and dad doesn’t want another raptor with the two we keep at the tower

Connected@HK  
Raspberry and Blueberry are playing together I lov them

Harry@GreenBean  
How did you get that sample Peter?

Parkour@PBP  
Well what had happened was- um

IronDad@Stark  
Is this why you asked for twelve grand?

Parkour@PBP  
Maybe so

Connected@HK  
He asked for 12K and you didn’t question it?

IronDad@Stark  
I trust you both, I would be worried if you asked for a million

Parkour@PBP  
ajdkjskd my father gave me a small loan of a million dollars

Connected@HK  
AKSDJSLASDKJFKLS

IronDad@Stark  
I take it back; I wouldn’t trust you two with anything.

Parkour@HK  
fair

-

Plums@JBB  
I am cackling

PizzaTheft@HawkEYe  
I have witnessed glory

sonny@mik  
what happened?

Plums@JBB  
Sam came back to the compound today

RedWing@Falcon  
WHY THE HELL DID NO ONE TELL ME ARE HOUSING DEMONS?!

Parkour@PBP  
>:(

IronMom@Potts  
Excuse me, Wilson.

Redwing@Falcon  
I-I mean, what a cute raptor-

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
oh my god, I felt a chill up my spine

Parkour@PBP  
you scared her!

Redwing@Falcon  
I scared her?! Explain to me why you have a raptor?!

Parkour@PBP  
I made her??

Connected@HK  
Child genius Wilson.

RedWing@Falcon  
Good point

Best Intern@SI  
;)  
[Video Attached]  
 _it’s a video taken from a high angle, Sam walks in a greets everyone in the room. He’s about to go sit down when Raspberry sprints out from nowhere towards him. He turns towards her in confusion before he screams and drops his duffel bags and jumps on Steve. Steve laughs as Sam stares down at the happy raptor._

Redwing@Falcon  
You little shit

Best Intern@SI  
I know what you are, but what am I? 

Connected@HK  
AKSJDDSJAKSK

IronDad@Stark  
HA!

Redwing@Falcon  
This is abuse

Best Intern@SI  
then suffer

-

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
@PBP can you tell me about Raspberries genetic modifications? I’m now intrigued

Parkour@PBP  
Of course!!

Parkour@PBP  
First, I changed the structure of her diet, she’s no longer a carnivore but an omnivore. It mainly focuses on small animals like mice and like a small rabbit, and berries, nuts, and insects! I also altered her size so when she’s fully grown, she’ll be the side of a small dog or a big cat. She has duller teeth and claws so she won’t be a full hazard. Also, she has more feathers like biological raptors instead of the one’s in the movies. Biological raptors were said to be half the height of a full grown human, but mine are smaller sized for safety.

Ned@GITC  
That’s so cool!!

Controversy@MJ  
nice goin parker

Parkour@PBP  
Thanks!

Parkour@PBP  
Do you think ill get in trouble bringing Raspberry into school?

Parkour@PBP  
I’ve been training her to sit on my shoulder and stay there until till I tell her to get off. She’s so intelligent

BettyBoop@Bet  
There no rule against dinosaurs in school

Dudebro@Brad  
That’s because there was need for it, but then a child genius broke the system

Parkour@PBP  
I have absolutely, no regrets.

IronDad@Stark  
Do you seriously think bringing a raptor to school is good idea?

Parkour@PBP  
No, but I wanna know if its allowed or not

IronDad@Stark  
Why

Parkour@PBP  
because, dinosaurs haven’t existed in modern day until now so im curious

Connected@HK  
Curiosity killed the cat

Parkour@PBP  
Time to die

IronDad@Stark  
I cannot deal with this shit

-

HeartAttack@RWilliams  
Oh hell yeah, this is going to be epic!

Connected@HK  
I am still in shock

Connected@HK  
Peter is just sitting there hugging Raspberry in disbelief

Shuri@Princess  
Is this you’re guys first time going to it or smth?

Connected@HK  
YES

Shuri@Princess  
Oof, forgot you two used to be common folk

Connceted@HK  
Ksjdfdksas

youngdon@tsg  
whats going on?

Fawn@deerestme  
Yeah

Parkour@HK  
Me and harls got invited to the met gala

Controversy@MJ  
OH MY GOD YALL DID NOT

Ned@GITC  
BITCH REALLY?

Parkour@PBP  
WHY WOULD I JOKE ABOUT THIS?!

Connected@HK  
Since me and Peter are now Starks, we got invited along with our parents

Parkour@PBP  
I am screaming

Controversy@MJ  
@Stark, send a car gotta make sure this disaster looks good

Parkour@PBP  
Hey!

Controversy@MJ  
you’re gonna somehow convince yourself you are good enough to go and you don’t look good enough so im coming over to banish those thoughts you idiot.

Ned@GITC  
im also coming to help MJ

Parkour@PBP  
but,, fine.

IronDad@Stark  
The car has been sent for you both

Controversy@MJ  
time to make this princess even more beautiful

-

Parkour@PBP  
I feel better now! And now im excited to go!

Plums@JBB  
Why did I just see Raspberry run by in a dress

Parkour@PBP  
She’s allowed to go! All the fruit raptors have been deemed safe by the U.N. and she was permitted to go! So, I’m trying on different dresses to see which one she looks in, she liked the one you saw her run by in. 

Connected@HK  
Blueberry and Raspberry are gonna be the stars of the show

HeartAttack@RWilliams  
So are you, peter, and Morgan, this is first media event sightings of the stark children

Connected@HK  
Oh my god you’re right

Parkour@PBP  
we look so extra I cant

Controversy@MJ  
this year is camp, what did you expect

Parkour@PBP  
Fair point

-

Ilivefor@thestarks  
Oh my god, the starks showed up to the gala and I think im having a stroke

Boneless@Webby  
Im crying all the Fruit Raptor’s look so cute in their dresses

deeDEE@rOUNDnROUND  
I can’t, Anthony Edward Stark-Potts did that

Donavan@Lee  
Is it a fucking requirement to be drop dead gorgeous in that family?! Cause their all so beautiful

Wakanda@Nonsense  
My god, Shuri and T’Challa did that!

IronHeart@yesqueen  
Riri Williams is a goddess

Jocelyn@exe  
Oh my god, I cant see whats happening cause im at school and the connection is wack! Someone inform me on what’s happening!

Dainty@Honey  
1/? Okay so! Everythings going on and stuff, then the starks arrive. Everyone is like super excited to see them! Mr. and Mrs. Stark-Potts come out first and let me tell ya! Pepper looks like a queen, like more than normal!

Dainty@Honey  
2/? She has a asymmetric top and the dress spirals down her tightly on her body, like a mermaid style dress. The dress is sapphire blue and as the dress continues it gets darker, at the top it’s a lighter blue. There’s emerald green specks in the blue and it shimmers in the light, there’s a ribbon wrapped tightly around her waist its sliver white, and its glorious.

Danity@Honey  
3/? Then theres Tony! OH BOY! This man walks in with a three piece suit that looks absolutely stunning, like no seriously, it was gLOWING! It’s a dark blue suit with lighter blue triangles, like arc reactor blue, and orange triangles along with them. It looks like a butterfly pattern! And he’s wearing eye makeup! I cant

Dainty@Honey  
4/? He walks in with pepper and it looks like his suit had a train like Pepper. Then he poses for the camera’s, smirks and the train, I kid you not, LIFTS THE FUCK UP. Like some sorcerer supreme bullshit, it lifts off the fucking ground! The blue parts of his suit and train start glowing and the orange suddenly reflects shimmering gold!

Dainty@Honey  
5/? The train is not a train, no its fuckin wings. They have the same pattern of the suit and this man looks like a butterfly. And that’s not even the best, his tie is arc reactor blue and his shoes are actually heels. This man is not as tall as he seems, he needs heels to be an inch smaller than pepper.

Dainty@Honey  
6/? Then comes the fruit raptors!! Babies! Raspberry has on a little yellow dress with pink ribbons, the next is Blueberry who has on a purple dress with blue ribbons, the next is Apple who has a blue dress with silver ribbons, Strawberry has a green dress with white ribbons, and last but not least Blackberry has a pretty golden dress with white ribbons

Dainty@Honey  
7/? Of course the FR come with their parents, ad let me tell you. I am shooketh! First one to come out was Harley. Who might I say looked undeniably handsome, like I almost turned straight. He’s wearing a black and red suit that has gold trails, and has these sunglasses that literally looks like he stole from his dad. The most noticeably thing is his nails are painted, red gold and black. He also has black and red eye makeup but,, sunglasses  
Dainty@Honey  
8/? Then comes his brother- Peter Stark needs more attention cause he is adorable, and he REALLY said fuck fragile and toxic masculinity. He shows up in this gold suit that has a translucent train that looks like a skirt that has red ends. He has these circle frame sunglasses and this fancy ass red hat that drapes over him. He was also wearing a red boa, and he walked in with Raspberry and had a cane, a cANE. BITCH! He had gold and red painted nails and I just knew he was using ironman colors

Danity@Honey  
9/? Now here comes baby Morgan. She’s wearing this cute fluffy red dress and I have never seen a cuter five-year-old in my life, wtf starks. Why are you all so pretty?! She had little sliver wedges, I can’t. Then came Harry who looked stunning, he came in a dark green suit with wine purple pants, it didn’t seem like a good combo but he made it worked! He walked in holding Apple.  
Dainty@Honey  
10/? And then there’s Shuri! She has this beautiful extravagant and long dress. Like, it looks someone wrapped this girl in gold and let it drape over her. Her train is like, cathedral long. Her dress is golden yellow, and it wraps around her torso. It goes over her chest then the top goes into a queen anne shape except the shoulders are extra big.

Dainty@Honey  
11/? And her eye makeup! Oh my god! It’s so pretty! It’s a mix of whites pale yellows and dark golden and its so pretty! Her hair braided up and it has white hair extensions in them and its so pretty! Queen! Then there was Riri, a literally godsend. She wore a dazzling pant’s suit, and I almost died because girls…

Dainty@Honey  
12/12 It was all black and she wore black stilettos with it and I couldn’t. The pantsuit had this deep v neck at the top and she wore a button up with a tie. She looked so good I cant, i want her to step on me. She had on acrylic nails and they looked so pretty

Dainty@Honey  
In conclusion, they were all so beautiful and I am not worthy.

Fawn@deerestme  
Felt that

-

Parkour@PBP  
Ah that was so fun!!

Connected@HK  
I am not gonna lie, I lived for that

HeartAttack@RWilliams  
You two looked so good! WTF!

Shuri@Princess  
Riri you were stunning!!

Harry@GreenBean  
This year was so fun, you guys looked so good I cant

Parkour@PBP  
Aksjdjskdjrieo all of you looked so good I am blessed

HeartAttack@RWilliams  
I second that

Connected@HK  
Felt that

Shuri@Princess  
Same

Harry@GreenBean  
Agreed

Parkour@PBP  
We went out to go have ice cream w friends and im so happy

Controversy@MJ  
You all look so great

Ned@GITC  
I am jealous wtf

Gwanda@Stacy  
I can not believe we get to sit in the presence of these teen legends

Harry@GreenBean  
Aw Gwen!

Parkour@PBP  
I am having a stroke

Shuri@Princess  
MJ your bi is showing

Controversy@MJ  
No it isn’t, shush

Ned@GITC  
“I know Pepper Potts is married, but I want to marry her.” – Michelle Jones

Controversy@MJ  
Slander

Parkour@PBP  
Nope you said it.

Controversy@MJ  
shut the hell up stark

Controversy@MJ  
If I cant marry her, guess next best thing is her son

Parkour@PBP  
I’m sorry, what did you say?

Connected@HK  
he fainted, congratulations MJ

Controversy@MJ  
;)

Harry@GreenBean  
She didn’t even say which son

Gwanda@Stacy  
We could guess who she was talking about

Ned@GITC  
im crying, I get to witness this

Shuri@Princess  
Oh my god stop,, why does everyone want my fiancé? ;(

Gwanda@Stacy  
This is funny as hell

Connected@HK  
who the hell else is after him

Shuri@Princess  
With Peter? Who ISNT in love with him?

Connected@HK  
me???

Shuri@Princess  
That’s beside the point, you’re his brother

Ned@GITC  
Peter is just a greet person, I agree with shuri who doesn’t love him?

Controversy@MJ  
I mean, you’ve known him the longest so that is true

Harry@GreenBean  
I guess im chopped liver

Ned@GITC  
Yeah no, he’s know him longer

Parkour@PBP  
this is what I come back too. 

Gwanda@Stacy  
Watching Dr. Stark open his phone and see yall thirsting over his son is the funniest thing I have ever seen

Ned@GITC  
fuck I forgot abt that possibility 

IronMom@Potts  
He looks like he’s dying, so does Harley. Congrats.

IronMom@Potts  
And @MJ you cant marry me, but you can be my intern ;)

Controversy@MJ  
Oh my god miss potts id be honored

Harry@GreenBean  
She is beaming, oh my god

Parkour@PBP  
I am terrified, this is the most ive seen her smile-

Ned@GITC  
I cant

Gwanda@Stacy  
Rest in Peace, Michelle Jones. Got offered a job by Miss Pepper Stark Potts, after she saw her thirst tweet.

Gwanda@Stacy  
also did we all collectively just agree to form a peter parker stark protection squad?

Harry@GreenBean  
Yep

Shuri@Princess  
Yep

Ned@GITC  
Mhm

HeartAttack@Princess  
Mhm

Gwanda@Stacy  
MJ’s dying

Controversy@MJ  
Donavan I am going to have to call you back, I am going to have a stroke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end there was to fuel some of you guys. After reading the comments I have noticed what ships seem to sand out and what I'm willing to write for you guys so I'll leave a list below for you guys to vote! Sorry if I dont't you're ship. :(  
> Harry  
> MJ  
> Ned  
> Shuri  
> I feel like Peter is on the bachelor askjdhjsk  
> Hope you enjoyed. <3


	14. Pepper is planning something, Spidey takes down a drug ring, and the public get sus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm drawing the outfits from the gala, and if you'd guys wanna see them once their done, let me know! :)

sbider@newme  
yo, spidey why weren’t you at the gala?

Spider-Man@SMO  
A lot of people have asked this! Sorry for not going this year, I got my hands all webbed up at the moment dealing with a drug ring at the moment. Sorry for not going! Stay safe! :)

stacy@glitchbitch  
Spidey is such a good person I cant

Boneless@Webby  
That’s so okay! Go stop those drug lords! We believe in and support you!

Spider-Man@SMO  
Thank you! ❤

-

Don@malarky  
@Stark @Potts @Rhodey, 1. Whats up with the names Stark-Potts, 2. How does your relationship work if you don’t mind me asking?

IronDad@Stark  
Pep.

IronMom@Potts  
Its okay to tell them

IronDad@Stark  
Okay, since I got the green light. Me and Rhodey were the ones who actually got married first but like,, illegally. It was a really crazy night and we were stupid in love, and we stayed illegally married, away from the public. Then we met Pep and she joined this fucked up duo and we thought the best way to go about this publicly if me and Pepper were the front of the relationship.

IronDad@Stark  
So, we got married and Rhodey remained her boyfriend and my secret husband, cause even if gay marriage is legal when me and Pep got married polyamorous marriage was still illegal. Thankfully, this year that got made legal so, yeah, I’m a husband to two people. 

IronMom@Potts  
As for our name, Tony wanted us to hyphenate not so we could be a power couple, no its because he’s my little spoon. Tony Stark-Potts, TSP. My teaspoon.

ThankGod4@TheIronFam  
Oh my god that’s so soft

Parkour@PBPS  
that’s so cute I cant

IronMom@Potts  
Me and @Stark are planning something big. So look out for it!

IronPops@Rhodey  
Should I be concerned?

IronMom@Potts  
You have nothing to worry about dear, I am a responsible adult unlike our partner.

IronDad@Stark  
Okay fair.

-

Carol@Danvers  
Oh my god why did no one tell me dinosaurs existed again.

Slither@SnakeAttack  
They don’t, Peter made five.

Carol@Danvers  
I knew you were amazing Parker

Parkour@PBPS  
aoskjdakasdkf oh my god, thank you space aunt

Carol@Danvers  
Oh, or is Stark now?

Parkour@PBPS  
Parker-Stark

Connected@HKS  
Tony is really into hyphens apparently 

IronDad@Stark  
Stop attacking me

Connected@HKS  
Never old man

Slither@SnakeAttack  
I love your children 

IronDad@Stark  
Same

Best Intern@SI  
I have an idea

IronDad@Stark  
Shocker

Best Intern@SI  
wow rude

Connected@HKS  
What is it?

Best Intern@SI  
A youtube channel for the IronFam

Connected@HKS  
Holy shit

Parkour@PBPS  
I love that idea

IronDad@Stark  
You want to do it

Parkour@PBPS  
you know me so well

IronDad@Stark  
Man it’s be a shame if I didn’t know my own son

Parkour@PBPS  
Okay,, shut up.

Best Intern@SI  
I think he’s making it

Connected@HKS  
of course he is

IronDad@Stark  
Sigh

-

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
God, I love my boyfriends

merica@obie  
what brought this on?

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
watching @/Falcon come home with the sweetest smile after helping his foundation is the best thing I ever get to witness

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
Along with seeing @/JBB hugging his support dog Howler, laughing at a funny movie with ice cream

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
It’s the little things, but jesus I am whipped.

IronDad@Stark  
At least you can admit it.

Best Intern@SI  
I threw up in my mouth.  
[Image Attached]  
 _it’s a picture of Steve on a couch in the theater room, Bucky is leaning on Sam with Howler on his lap and Sam is in the middle of them, he looks content and happy, grinning with a plate of brownies in his lap. Steve is laughing as Howler tries to sniff the plate, Bucky is holding him back_

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
I would ask, but I’ve learned not to at this point.

Best Intern@SI  
Clever solider.

IronDad@Stark  
You guys are so soft

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
As if your one to talk with your overly domestic family.

IronDad@Stark  
Okay, you got me there.

Best Intern@SI  
Hm  
[Video Attached]  
 _It’s a video of Harley playing with a fully-grown Blueberry, he’s smiling and giggling as he plays with her. The camera pans up to Tony who’s watching from the door way with a fond smile, he watches as they play. Blueberry runs over to him and runs around his legs, he smiles and picks her up, booping her on the nose and then hands her to Harley. Harley smiles and urges him to join, Tony rolls his eyes and sits down and plays with them both, he turns to the camera and rolls his eyes. “Gonna join us or not?” "let me put the camera down" The camera person laughs and the video ends_

IronDad@Stark  
This only proves his point further

Best Intern@SI  
Exactly

-

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
Ngl, @/SI kinda sounds like @/PBP

Dudebro@Brad  
I don’t hear it

Controversy@MJ  
Hm

Iam@Charles  
Oh my god I hear it

XOXO@Gossipgorl  
No one except the avengers, spidey, and the ironfam have seen his face

BettyBoop@Bet  
You got a point

don@hollander  
Conspiracy Theory

-

Spider-Man@SMO  
A major thanks to @DareD and @DeadP for helping me take down that drug ring! You guys were awesome! Hope we can fight together again! :)

Red@DareD  
It was no problem Spidey, you did great. I’d love fighting alongside you again in the future, and your always welcome in Hell’s Kitchen.

Spider-Man@SMO  
Sweet! Thanks, Red.

UwU@DeadP  
Yeah, it was no big deal Spidey! Thanks for allowing me to join the fun.

Red@DareD  
I’m glad you’ve dropped killing for now Dead.

Spider-Man@SMO  
Same! Your doing good! 

angel@baby  
this is the superhero team up wholesomeness I needed

Spider-Man@SMO  
@Stark now that im finally done with that, im gonna swing by

IronDad@Stark  
Cool, be prepared for the FR’s

Connected@HKS  
Now you can finally met Blue and Rasp

Spider-Man@SMO  
Oh hell yeah!

Best Intern@SI  
That’s cute  
[Image Attached]  
 _it’s a picture of Spidey crouched down to the floor, Blueberry is staring at him on his shoulder and Raspberry is clinging to his arm. You can see Spidey smiling underneath his mask as he gives the camera a thumbs up_

Spider-Man@SMO  
I love them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The votes are in! Harry and MJ are tied! I have no idea who I am going to choose. Might have another vote between the two.  
> Thank you all for voting though, I apprentice your guy's opinions and I'm sorry if you're ships don't happen. :(
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)


	15. Team Up #2, Spidey dont have bones, Peter is a dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter is :(

wozza@memebigboy  
Did I just see @Nova carrying @SMO and @MissM across the city?

StarLight@Nova  
Yeah you did! I was only supposed to carry @MissM but webs’ bike is still in the shop

Spider-Man@SMO  
Those drug lord baddies messed it up :(

Marvelous@MissM  
It was still fun seeing you stick to Nova like that

Spider-Man@SMO  
That’s only because Nova won’t hesitate to drop me! I’m only used to flying with @Danvers 

Carol@Danvers  
Don’t drop him 

StarLight@Nova  
I won’t ma’am

Spider-Man@SMO  
HE DROPPED ME

Carol@Danvers  
What did I just say?

Marvelous@MissM  
He had his fingers crossed

StarLight@Nova  
Snitch

Carol@Danvers  
What you guys doing anyways?

Marvelous@MissM  
Taking down some alien guy, he’s causing a ruckus

Carol@Danvers  
Yall mind I join? ;)

Spider-Man@SMO  
We’d be honored

Starlight@Nova  
Oop, gotta go. He’s throwing shit with his mind!

Carol@Danvers  
Omw

-

Parkour@PBPS  
my dads planning one of those avenger’s parties and im excited since mom has a big announcement

Connected@HKS  
I got a guess to what’s going down

IronMom@Potts  
Do you?

Connected@HKS  
Yeah, lemme tell you it

IronMom@Potts  
How

IronDad@Stark  
He got it didn’t he?

IronMom@Potts  
But, how?

Connected@HKS  
Me and dad are connected ;)

IronMom@Potts  
He’s smiling and tearing up-

Parkour@PBPS  
Can my friends come to the party?

IronMom@Potts  
Of course, I like your friends.

Parkour@PBPS  
Ah yes!

Connected@HKS  
this is gonna be fun

Parkour@PBPS  
We keep going to parties

Connected@HKS  
We got adopted by one of the richest men in the world

Parkour@PBPS  
I suddenly feel really broke, I know too many rich people

Connected@HKS  
Aren’t we technically rich now?

Harry@GreenBean  
Would you like a small loan of million dollars?

Parkour@PBPS  
AKSJDSKAS HARRY

Ned@GITC  
I keep forgetting Harry is also a billionaire

Harry@GreenBean  
My dad once left me 1,000 for food when he left the house

Controversy@MJ  
rich kids problems

Parkour@PBPS  
oh god, are we rich kids now???

Connected@HKS  
probably

Controversy@MJ  
you dad gave you 12K so you could make dinosaurs, so uh yeah, you’re a rich kid

Parkour@PBPS  
I am going to have a stroke.

-

IronDad@Stark  
What in the actual fuck

Black@Widower  
Did I just witness that?

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
I’m crying this is so funny to me

Plums@JBB  
What’s happening?

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
Tony and Sam look like they might go into cardiac arrest, Clint is intrigued yet terrified, I have never seen Loki look this concerned yet scared in my life, Nat looks so fascinated yet disturbed and Scott is just surprised

Plums@JBB  
This doesn’t answer my question 

Redwing@Falcon  
Oh my god, that’s it. @SMO is a demon

Dr. Banner@7PhD’s  
That’s mean

Redwing@Falcon  
This bitch just folded himself backwards in half and then contorted his body into a pretzel

Dr. Banner@7PhD’s  
What the fuck

Spider-Man@SMO  
I told you I was flexible

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
BITCH DO YOU EVEN HAVE BONES?!

Spider-Man@SMO  
aksjsaklsdks

IronDad@Stark  
1)Language Cap 2) Do you, because that was the creepiest thing, I have ever seen in my life

Spider-Man@SMO  
Spiders don’t have bones, im still like 60% human so I must have bones or else id be slime

Spider-Man@SMO  
I weigh like nothing so it might be just some dense bones or smth

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
Please for the love of god never do that again

IronDad@Stark  
Oh dear Christ he’s now bride walking backwards towards Steve

Connected@HKS  
I leave the compound for 20 mins and this shit happens

Parkour@PBPS  
this is what happens when we leave

Spider-Man@SMO  
Scaring the avengers never gets old :)

Slither@SnakeAttack  
I’m proud and frightened, I did not know you could bend like that

Spider-Man@SMO  
there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me

Slither@SnakeAttack  
That’s not at all ominous

-

Ned@GITC  
Peter you short bi disaster

Parkour@PBPS  
I mean, your not wrong,,, but what did I do now??

Ned@GITC  
That mess that happened in science

Parkour@PBPS  
That’s fair

Controversy@MJ  
I leave for one day, what happened?

Ned@GITC  
While youre out sick, Peter got distracted by thinking and caused an explosion

Controversy@MJ  
You can make raptors but cant make a simple solution?

Parkour@PBPS  
I may be a child genius but im still a dumbass

Harry@GreenBean  
I’ll say

Controversy@MJ  
You’ve had to deal with this mess for so long, how did you do it?

Harry@GreenBean  
Patience and a love for this disaster

Controversy@MJ  
okay I felt that

Parkour@PBPS  
At least im loved

Ned@GITC  
Excuse me, a lot of people love you

Connected@HKS  
Yeah, ya dingus

Controversy@MJ  
I may be sick but I will come over there and hug you

Harry@GreenBean  
Im omw

Parkour@PBPS  
oh

Connected@HKS  
yeah, feel that love, bitch.

Ned@GITC  
Harley and MJ are the human definitions of aggressive wholesome memes

Connected@HKS  
you bet your cute ass we are

Controversy@MJ  
yeah you smart bitch

Parkour@PBPS  
Im crying I love that

Ned@GITC  
Im crying cause they just called me cute and smart

Parkour@GITC  
love yourself, accept yourself

Ned@GITC  
reverse uno card

Parkour@PBPS  
oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like a lot of people want poly of our chosen three, so that might just happen :)  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3  
> Next chapter is gonna have something big and happy happen! So, look forward to that! :)


	16. Cuddles, Surprises and the public get more sus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something big and happy happens and a new challenger approached!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write, I hope you guys like it. :)

Parkour@PBPS  
MJ and Harry just showed up and gave me cookies, this is the best timeline.

Connected@HKS  
Ned and Gwen was with them but immediately got distracted by the fruit raptors 

Ned@GITC  
There so cute,, I want one

Gwanda@Stacy  
Babies,,

Connected@HKS  
since the party is tonight, their staying over until it happens

Parkour@PBPS  
Ned don’t steal my daughter

Ned@GITC  
She’d be safe with me I promise,,

Parkour@PBPS  
How the hell would you explain her to your mom?

Ned@GITC  
Sigh, good point

Connected@HKS  
I just saw, Harry, MJ, and Peter all sprinting down the west wing, should I be concerned?

ParkourPBPS  
movie marathon w cuddles until the party

Connected@HKS  
Leeds, get the kids were going to watch some movies until Riri and Shuri get here

Ned@GITC  
Omw

Gwanda@Stacy  
Im coming too

-

Best Intern@SI (Harley hacked into his account ;) )  
Hm  
[Image Attached]  
_it’s a picture of Harry, MJ, and Peter sprawled out on a couch, their all under the same blanket and cuddling. Peter is leaning on MJ, who has her legs crossed, Peter has his legs draped over Harry’s lap who’s holding popcorn. Their all focused on the screen in front of them._

Parkour@PBPS  
how the fuck did you get that, your not even in the room??

Best Intern@SI  
I have my ways

Connected@HKS  
I just saw Peter choke on popcorn and at that exact moment Riri came into the theater room

Ned@GITC  
“damn I didn’t know yall were that happy to see me” – Riri Williams

HeartAttack@RWilliams  
My entrance just shakes the whole room

Connected@HKS  
Turns out shuri has been here already and has been helping out set up the party

Connected@HKS  
imma go help as well, Leeds watch my kids

Ned@GITC  
I’ll do my best

Parkour@PBPS  
he might steal her

Connected@HKS  
Yeah and ill steal his ankles

Parkour@PBPS  
Akjskdjskl

Ned@GITC  
Im suddenly terrified

Gwanda@Stacy  
As you should

Parkour@PBPS  
ha my child knows whos better

Ned@GITC  
What the fuck

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
?

Ned@GITC  
He whistled and Raspberry leaped off my lap and ran to him and hopped into his lap.

Parkour@PBPS  
Shes my baby and properly trained

Controversy@MJ  
Harry jumped and the popcorn spilt on us, Im dying

Harry@GreenBean  
Leave me alone I wasn’t paying attention to you hooligans

Parkour@PBPS  
Your fear made MJ laugh

Harry@GreenBean  
Yes, laugh at my pain

Controversy@MJ  
oh I gladly will

Ned@GITC  
I think the party is about to start

Parkour@PBPS  
Oh shit, lets go out and c o n v e r s e

Harry@GreenBean  
Oh fuck social interaction

Controversy@MJ  
get your ass up Osborn

Harry@GreenBean  
Make me >:(

Parkour@PBPS  
She kicked him

Controversy@MJ  
move

Harry@GreenBean  
Okay fine, jfc

Parkour@PBPS  
god help me

-

Connected@HKS  
So far the party is pretty great

Ned@GITC  
Dr. Strange got scared by Apple

Harry@GreenBean  
He scared my baby :(

Connected@HK  
MJ is having another stroke

Controversy@MJ  
im surrounded by powerful women

Parkour@PBPS  
This is the strongest bi culture ive ever seen

Controversy@MJ  
Shut up you had a gay panic meeting Thor

Parkour@PBPS  
MJ!

Harry@GreenBean  
Honestly, same.

Connected@HKS  
Oh shit Mom’s about to announce her announcement.

Ned@GITC  
I wonder what it is

Gwanda@Stacy  
Harry shut the fuck up, I’m trying to listen >:(

Harry@GreenBean  
Its hate Harry Osborn hours apparently >:/

Connected@HKS  
Oh my god

Controversy@MJ  
oh my god she’s not

Ned@GITC  
holy shit!!

Gwanda@Stacy  
I

Parkour@PBPS  
HOLY SHIT THEIR ACTUALLY-

Connected@HKS  
I KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN BUT IT’S STILL SURPRISING 

Best Intern@SI  
THANK GOD IM RECORDING

Harry@GreenBean  
Im shaking, that’s so sweet

Gwanda@Stacy  
This is the best timeline

Ned@GITC  
I just witnessed that with my own two eyes

BettyBoop@Bet  
What the hell is happening?

Boneless@Webby  
Im so intrigued

Fawn@Deerestme  
Im confused

Parkour@PBPS  
@Potts oh my god can I announce what happened?!

IronMom@Potts  
Go ahead honey

Parkour@PBPS  
OKAY SO, Pepper stands on the top of this big staircase and clinks her glass to gain everyone’s attention! Most of everyone quiet down and turns to her, wondering what’s she’s got to say. She starts thanking everyone for joining them tonight and how thankful they are for coming. 1/?

Parkour@PBPS  
Then Tony comes up beside her and he has this big ass grin and I think he was actually shaking from excitement (like same). He gestures for Rhodey to come forward who looks confused as all hell. Some people can guess what’s happening and start smiling and freaking out. 2/?

Parkour@PBPS  
Rhodey gets up the steps and both Pepper and Tony take one of his hands and start proclaiming their love for him, he squints in confusion. Before they end their little speech he finally gets this where this is going and is smiling. 3/?

Parkour@PBPS  
They end their speech and turn to him with matching grins and if you haven’t guessed it, aSKED HIM TO MARRY THEM. THEY BOTH AT THE SAME TIME GOT DOWN ON ONE KNEE, (cuties) AND LOOK AT HIM NERVOUSLY I CAN’T 4/5

Parkour@PBPS  
AND HE SAYS YES AND GETS DOWN TO HUG THEM AND IT’S SO CUTE AND EVERYONE IS CLAPPING AND CONGULATING THEM AND I’M SOFT 5/5

BettyBoop@Bet  
oH MY GOD

Boneless@Webby  
WHOA

Sonny@gin  
THAT’S SO SWEET

Connected@HKS  
I KNEW THIS WAS COMING SINCE POLYAMOUS MARRIAGE WAS MADE LEGAL THIS YEAR, THEY HINTED AT IT

Controversy@MJ  
Peter can no longer tweet cause he’s crying

Connected@HKS  
Ha weak

Harry@GreenBean  
Your crying too

Connected@HKS  
NO IM NOT

Ned@GITC  
He is

Connected@HKS  
SLANDER

Harry@GreenBean  
The entire ironfam except Morgan are crying

Controversy@MJ  
she’s a warrior

Gwanda@Stacy  
She doesn’t understand the gravity of this yet

Ned@GITC  
This is a blessed day  
-  
Parkour@PBPS  
@Stark im bringing a new friend over

IronDad@Stark  
Oh made a new one?

Parkour@PBPS  
Yes and hes great

Parkour@PBPS  
Im helping him study since he’s a freshman

Controversy@MJ  
Oh Miles?

Parkour@PBPS  
Yeah

Ned@GITC  
Can we come over s well?

Parkour@PBPS  
All my friends are welcome

Controversy@MJ  
oh heck yeah

Best Intern@SI  
Another bites the dust  
[Image Attached]  
_It’s a picture with Peter and Miles laying on the ground smiling at the camera, Harry is sitting on the couch with Shuri and Riri with their respective FR’s posing for the camera, Loki is floating above the couch and doesn’t look at it, Harley is talking with Gwen not caring, MJ is flipping off the camera, Ned is laughing at her and Spidey is hanging upside down waving_

Gwanda@Stacy  
Welcome a new member to our clique @Miles

Smiles for@Miles  
I feel like I joined a cult

Harry@GreenBean  
Pretty much did

Parkour@PBPS  
Let us honor our honorary members @Kamala, @MissM, @Nova and @BrightLight

Space Geek@Kamala  
Aw you consider us members? 

Parkour@PBPS  
Of course

Sam@BrightLight  
Thanks parker

Marvelous@MissM  
Looks like you guys are having fun

Connected@HKS  
we is

StarLight@Nova  
Webs get off the damn ceiling

Spider-Man@SMO  
Come over and make me, im having a good time

Connected@HKS  
He aint bothering anyone

Slither@SnakeAttack  
Yeah hes fine

Controversy@MJ  
Im about to get a broom

Best Intern@SI  
Ill get the raid [eye emoji]

Harry@GreenBean  
Rip spidey he was killed by Richie and MJ cause he was living his best life

Shuri@Princess  
Damn it b like that

Ned@GITC  
Holy jesus he’s doing that weird bendy crap

Smiles for@Miles  
How is he doing that-

Gwanda@Stacy  
Its best not to question it

Slither@SnakeAttack  
Im still not used to it

Controversy@MJ  
That’s it im getting the broom

Connected@HKS  
No don’t I wanna see how far he can go before he breaks

Harry@GreenBean  
Your gonna snap his bones

Connected@HKS  
That’s a risk im willing to take

Ned@GITC  
@Stark

IronDad@Stark  
That’s it, im coming to the floor

Connected@HKS  
SNITCH

Smiles for@Miles  
You guys are so chaotic, I love it

Slither@SnakeAttack  
You should see the avengers

Gwanda@Stacy  
Welcome to this train wreck

Harry@GreenBean  
If any of you were wondering, Spidey stopped being a contortist and got chased with a broom, Miles is crying from laughter, Gwen is shielding Harley who is hiding from his dad who came sprinting in, and im losing my will to live

Harry@GreenBean  
MJ smiled at me, suddenly I have a will again.

HeartAttack@RWilliams  
I felt that

Spider-Man@SMO  
Ha I live bitch!

Controversy@MJ  
Not for long :)

Parkour@PBPS  
Please don’t kill him :(

Controversy@MJ  
Okay fine

Gwanda@Stacy  
I love you guys

Shuri@Princess  
Rt

HeartAttack@RWilliams  
Rt

Spider-Man@SMO  
Rt

Controversy@MJ  
Rt

Connected@HKS  
Rt

Smiles for@Miles  
Rt

Parkour@PBPS  
Rt

Harry@GreenBean  
Rt

Ned@GITC  
Rt

Best Intern@SI  
Rt

Slither@SnakeAttack  
Rt

Don@CHid  
This is the most chaotic group ever I love it

Boneless@Webby  
I’d die for them

hannah@joekeeny  
that was the funniest yet borderline wholesomest thread ive ever seen

sbider@wan  
any one notice spidey basically hangs out mainly with teens?

donavan@sbeve  
oh shit your right

ava@nobby  
ive seen multiple avengers refer to him as ‘kid’

bindle@bind

conspiracy theory, is Spidey a teen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got six votes for Harry, six votes for MJ and seven for poly,, so it be like that :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3  
> I really enjoy all the nice comments you guys leave! They really make my day and make me feel better bout posting, at first I thought no one would really enjoy this fic, but you guys quickly proved me wrong!  
> All the positive feedback is amazing and I wanted to say thank you all for liking my fic and sticking around! <3


	17. Pride and realisations.

Black@Widower  
Okay so, Spidey is stronger than he tells us he is

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
What?

Spider-Man@SMO  
Im not that strong!!

Black@Widower  
You picked up two of Steve’s modified weights like it was nothing

Spider-Man@SMO  
It was probably the lowest ones! They said 5!

Black@Widower  
Yeah, 5 thousand kilograms. That’s 10 tons you picked up like it was nothing

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
Your joking-

Plums@JBB  
I need to know who’s stronger, Spidey or Cap

IronDad@Stark  
Sorry gotta go with cap

Spider-Man@SMO  
Wow your faith in me is stellar

Spider-Man@SMO  
Okay bet, lets go Cap

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
What if I hurt you

Spider-Man@SMO  
I know the law, lets do it

Spider-Man@SMO  
You forget im jus advanced as you, even more so actually

Redwing@Falcon  
Are you really?

Spider-Man@SMO  
Idk, steve can you hear heartbeats?

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
Wtf, no???

Spider-Man@SMO  
Then yes, im more advanced.

Plums@JBB  
Is this what you meant by I can always tell who’s in the room?

Spider-Man@SMO  
Yes and no, I can still hear you guys talking before I enter the room

Spider-Man@SMO  
That reminds me, for the love of god please @Stark make soundproof rooms, I hate how many times I have to put my special made headphones in when I can hear anyone get nasty

IronDad@Stark  
WHY THE HELL DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SOONER?

Redwing@Falcon  
Dear Christ you can hear that?

Spider-Man@SMO  
YES, I EITHER JUST THROW MYSELF OUT A WINDOW OR HAVE TO USE MY HEADPHONES, ALL OF YOU HAVE NO SELF AWARENESS

Black@Widower  
I am, so sorry.

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
Im crying

Scotty@AntMan  
Suddenly im glad I don’t live there

Hope@TheWasp  
Suddenly im glad I don’t have super hearing

Spider-Man@SMO  
Anyways, Cap meet me in the gym in an hour or else you’re a coward and I have legal authority to steal your bones.

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
Dear Christ, please don’t.

Spider-Man@SMO  
Then show up before I come up over there and collect a fossil

Black@Widower  
OH MY GOD

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
God dangit.

-  
Plums@JBB  
I CANT STOP LAUGHING

Redwing@Falcon  
Im suddenly afraid

Black@Widower  
I knew it

IronDad@Stark  
Fuck, im surprised

Spider-Man@SMO  
>:)

PizzaTheft@HawkEYe  
Who won? I just got back

Black@Widower  
Spidey is stronger than Cap, by a lot

Redwing@Falcon  
Cap can lift at a maximum of 10 tons, Spidey can lift around 25

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
Congrats on winning

Spider-Man@SMO  
Thanks!

IronDad@Stark  
How are you that strong?

Spider-Man@SMO  
I have no idea

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
We underestimate you a lot, im sorry bro

Spider-Man@SMO  
It’s alright, im used to it

Spider-Man@SMO  
Welp I gotta run, its June and im freaking out

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
Alright go have fun

Plums@JBB  
Whats so great about June?

Black@Widower  
Pride Month

Plums@JBB  
?

Plums@JBB  
Sam just told me what pride is and im screaming this is amazing

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
:)

-

Spider-Man@SMO  
@Potts can I do a thing, PR might break

IronMom@Potts  
Since I have a feeling, I know what the thing is, go ahead.

Spider-Man@SMO  
:)

Controversy@MJ  
what are you doing?

Harry@GreenBean  
Im concerned

Connected@HKS  
I know what he’s doing, he’s sitting next to us

Parkour@PBPS  
Oh no

Bpider-Man@SMO  
Spider-Bi  
Spider-Bi  
I like girls  
But also, guys  
If your straight  
I think that’s great  
But I am not  
Cause I think both are hot  
Look out…  
I’m a disaster Bi!!

Bider-Man@SMO  
Happy pride month gays, stay hydrated, stay safe, have fun! :)

Controversy@MJ  
Oh my god

Harry@GreenBean  
That is one way to come out

Connected@HKS  
Peter wont stop laughing at this, good job

Bider-Man@SMO  
:)

IronDad@Starks  
That’s the way you chose to came out?

Bider-Man@SMO  
Bold words from someone who just flat out said I’m pan, smh, I expected better from your extra drama queen self

IronDad@Stark  
Okay you got me there

Controversy@MJ  
So we all gonna come out now or no?

Ned@GITC  
I woudlnt mind

Controversy@MJ  
Well great, im apart of the bi squad with spidey

HeartAttack@RWilliams  
Same #Bidisastersquad

Shuri@Princess  
Im lesbian

Parkour@PBPS  
I thought you were American?

Harry@GreenBean  
Oh my god

Ned@GITC  
#Bidisastersquad :)

Parkour@PBPS  
The B in PBPS stands for bi

Gwanda@Stacy  
Does it really?

Parkour@PBPS  
No-

Smiles for@Miles  
Demisexual rep :)

Harry@GreenBean  
:)  
[Video attached]  
 _its video of Harry staring at a pan, he squints at it and then slaps the pan. He removes his hand and now there’s a pan flag sticker stuck to it. He turns to the camera with a grin, zooming into his face._

Parkour@PBPS  
That is the best way to come out

Gwanda@Stacy  
Im proud of all of you guys that came out

Controversy@MJ  
You’re our cool ass straight ally

Gwanda@Stacy  
;)

-

**Direct Messages @MJ > @GITC > @PBPS   
Peter: I’m kind of worried  
MJ: of what?  
Peter: when we were all coming out, Harley whole mood suddenly changed and he left the room.  
Ned: oh no, I hope he’s alright  
MJ: he could’ve just been uncomfortable with publicly coming out or thinking it through and stuff.  
Peter: yeah your probably right  
Peter: I should stop worrying  
MJ: Im always right  
Ned: why don’t you go talk with him?  
Peter: I tried, he left the compound and didn’t answer my call, that’s why I got worried  
MJ: Oh, maybe he needed to clear his head  
Ned: Yeah that’s a good theory  
Peter: I really hope that’s the case  
Peter: Im getting antsy im gonna go look for him just in case  
Ned: good luck  
MJ: stay safe loser  
Peter: I will  
 _Peter is offline_  
Ned: so  
MJ: so.  
Ned: you really care about him  
MJ: Of course, I do, he’s an idiot. He’d be nothing without us  
Ned: true, but you two have been spending a lot of time together and with harry  
MJ: so?  
Ned: nothing, just observing  
MJ: so youre pulling a me?  
Ned: yep  
MJ: cool, have fun with that**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? angst? in MY story? unheard of.
> 
> Sorry for the cliff hanger, hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter! :)


	18. Harley has an epiphany, Tony is a good dad, and the rumor comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry had to have some feelings in this fic, plus I wanted to add this h/c with Harley of mine in.

Connected@HKS  
so, im not used to having a brother, or someone be this worried about my well being,,

Denisty@chappie  
You good?

Connected@HKS  
Yeah, just went on a walk to clear my head and I didn’t answer my phone and it freaked Peter out

Connected@HKS  
@PBPS sorry about that

Parkour@PBPS  
it’s okay!! Im glad our fine, sorry for being so worried

Connected@HKS  
No don’t be sorry, a lot could of happened. I cant just go out without answering my phone anymore with us being starks, thanks for caring.

Parkour@PBPS  
Of course I care Harley, not because youre my brother cause your also my friend.

Connected@HKS  
Yeah I keep forgetting that

**Direct Messages @HKS > @PBPS **  
Harley: I shouldn’t have run away like that  
Peter: It’s okay, sure next time answer the phone, but your fine  
Harley: I worried you  
Peter: I get over paranoid all the time, if there was a real threat spidey sense would go off  
Harley: Ig  
Peter: Are you okay?  
Harley: not really? Seeing everyone come out made me freak out  
Harley: back in Tennessee I wasn’t out because my school and neighborhood were really homophobic and they looked down on everyone  
Harley: that and I really didn’t want to lose my mom’s love, my dad already left me I couldn’t lose her too, and I remembered that none of you know how I identify because im still scared, its irrational but yeah, it’s there  
Peter: I’m sorry you had to grow up like that, no one should live that  
Harley: its fine, people have worse than me  
Peter: yeah but your problems still matter  
Peter: just because your problems are small to comparison of others doesn’t make then invalid  
Peter: you have a right to feel like your problems are big, they still matter  
Harley: okay fine, thanks.   
Peter: of course  
Harley: I think I should come out to at least you and our friend group just not..  
Peter: publicly? That’s totally fine, not everyone is comfortable with sharing their personal details like that.  
Peter: Coming out with @PBPS was kind of hard but ive come to terms with it and I want to be proud without the mask of Spider-Man  
Peter: also you don’t have to come out to me or anyone just because you feel like you owe it to us  
Harley: I know, I just want too  
Harley: its like,, a baby step.  
Peter: okay, baby steps. go ahead when your readu  
Harley: okay, alright im just gonna flat out and say it  
Harley: Im gay and asexual  
Peter: nice  
Harley: nice???  
Peter: I don’t think coming out shouldn’t be this big thing, your just telling me your preference, being straight isn’t the default  
Harley: huh, never thought of it that way  
Harley: thanks pete  
Peter: anytime harls  
Harley: to lighten this somber mood, whats your deal?  
Peter: ??  
Harley: you don’t think I haven’t noticed?  
Peter: noticed what?  
Harley: you hanging out with Harry and MJ a lot?  
Peter: oh, that’s nothing. Were all just hanging out  
Harley: that’s it?  
Peter: …  
Harley: knew it   
Peter: shut up  
Harley: :)  
-  
IronDad@Stark  
@HKS, @PBPS you two good?

Parkour@PBPS  
Yeah we Gucci

Connected@HKS  
Yeah we just had a small bonding moment ;)

IronDad@Stark  
Oh good, I was worried after reading that thread

Connected@HKS  
Don’t worry im good now

IronDad@Stark  
You sure?

Connected@HKS  
Kind of? im pretty alright for rn

IronDad@Stark   
Okay

Parkour@PBPS  
And he brought home ice cream to cheer Harley up

IronPop@Rhodey  
We were on our way home and suddenly he just detours the driver and buys like half of all of the ice cream

Connected@HKS  
goddamnit you got me soft

IronDad@Stark  
:)

-  
Connected@HKS  
So I came to visit the labs and I saw Richie being dumb  
[Video Attached]  
 _it’s a video of a person in a big hoodie with the hood up messing around in the lab, Harley says hello and it startles them causing them to drop their work making it set off. Its like fireworks going off indoors and theirs lights coming out of it. Richie turns it off and turns to Harley and freezes when they see the camera. “Surprise hoe.” Harley says before it turns off_

Best Intern@SI  
This is treasonous

Boneless@Webby  
IS THAT REALLY YOUR FACE, YOU LOOK CUTE

Fawn@deerestme  
Those are some big cute ass glasses

deeDEE@rOUNDnROUND  
bro he looks like @PBPS

donnie@Mick  
BRO HE DOES

Parkour@PBPS  
oh so that’s why I heard screaming

Connected@HKS  
Pete he yelled at me :(

Best Intern@SI  
HE EXPOSED ME

Parkour@PBPS  
probs should’ve asked first

Best Intern@SI  
Don’t worry he did

Connected@HKS  
Yeah im Gucci like that ya’know

BlackBerry@Princess  
[Image Attached]  
 _zoomed in picture of surprised Richie, next to it is that meme BEYONCYE?! Except it blanked out and says RICHIE?!_

Best Intern@SI  
Wtf you’ve seen my face

BlackBerry@Princess  
Let me have my fun

Bonless@Webby  
The more I look at it, the more it looks like @PBP

Fawn@Deerestme  
Your right wtf

deeDEE@rOUNDnROUND  
told yall

babyangel@HOLY  
conspiracy theory, what if they were the same all along

You only love oreos@YOLO  
Bro you might be onto to smth

Controversy@MJ  
Hm  
-  
Best Intern@SI  
I gotta confess to yall, im not who I say I am

Connected@HKS  
[eye emoji]

Best Intern@SI  
Ive been livin a double life,,,

Best Intern@SI  
im apart of the mafia

Connected@HKS  
Oh my god

Boneless@Webby  
AJAHSKSSK WHAT

solider@gaysince1934  
I wasn’t expecting that

IronDad@Stark  
No you aren’t

Best Intern@SI  
No im not

Best Intern@SI  
Truth is, I’m Hannah Montana  
[Video Attached]  
 _Richie has the camera pointed down and their walking to the beat of YMCA. They make it to a room and pan the camera up. It’s a mirror and Richie is standing there in a hood, they take off their hood as soon as Harley smacks in the face with cheese as the intro starts, screaming young man. Harley takes the camera and pans it to Richie who takes off the cheese and grins._  
 _He looks directly into the camera and goes “What up, my names Peter with a B and I’ve been scared of insects my whole life.” Harley cackles while Peter just looks frightened for a minute, he laughs and turns to Harley with a deadpan. “Maybe that’s why Sidey is a punk ass bitch” Peter nods to himself, and turns to the camera right before the camera turns off, he whispers. “Truth is, I’m Hannah Montana.”_

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
You really have been out here talking to yourself

Best Intern@SI  
Yeah pretty much

Best Intern@SI  
Haven’t you heard? Im crazy like that

Boneless@Webby  
As much as I loved that, why?

Best Intern@SI  
Didn’t expect this account to blow up, I did this so I could just post all my stupid avengers blackmail

Best Intern@SI  
plus didn’t think anyone @ school believed my internship

BettyBoop@Bet  
Yeah sorry bro

Iam@Charles  
That’s on us

Cable@Abe  
Sorry man

Dudebro@Brad  
That’s our bad, sorry

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
Sorry pete

Gene@Thompson  
Sorry parker

Best Intern@SI  
Holy shit, even flash, its alriht guys

Gene@Thompson   
Can you guys call me Gene now, im trying to start over and like,, be better

Best Intern@SI  
Sure man

Cable@Abe  
Got it Gene

Ned@GITC  
This is the best day

IronDad@Stark  
Finally came clean

Parkour@PBPS  
Maybe…

Best Intern@SI  
So…

IronDad@Stark  
I need a nap jfc

-

Fawn@deerestme  
Rereading old tweets is the funniest thing ever

foulplay@bitch  
same

stabme@mrloki  
wait how did you do all the photos then?!

Boneless@Webby  
Holy shit

ebony@white  
yeah wtf how in god’s name did you pull that off?!

Best Intern@SI  
Um,, I got others to take the photos?? Cause im smart

Harbo@HarBRO  
but how did you do the convo’s so fast???

Best Intern@SI  
I had two computer monitors up so I didn’t look sus

gingivitis@fannio  
that’s so real dedication to fool the public

Best Intern@SI  
I take everything seriously and do it with extreme care

Best Intern@SI  
I had to keep that secrecy ya’know? Im apart of the mafia

Penne@lopez  
That one photo posted at the party??

Best Intern@SI  
Harley hacked into my phone to post it, but like, it helped the secrecy

downtown@ABBY  
one more question, why Richie??? That aint anywhere near Peter

Best Intern@SI  
The reason is a bit personal but I’ll tell you this, its short for my dad’s name

Beny@BENteen  
but, you got adopted??

Best Intern@SI  
yeah, after I made the account?? My bio dad is dead

fawn@deerestme  
oh

Best Intern@SI  
Welp, im gonna go take a nap, Audios cowards

Best Intern@SI  
This is Pepper, I stole his phone to take this picture.  
[Image Attached]  
 _It’s a picture of Peter curled into a ball wrapped in a blanket. He’s asleep on a bean bag of sorts and his glasses are slipping off his face, his curls are messed up. He looks peaceful. There’s another picture flipped around where Pepper looks incredibly happy and fond, she’s grinning._

DiscoGirl@BABBA  
Thank you for this wholesome post Miss Potts

Connected@HKS  
he’s gonna be so embarrassed when he wakes up ajsksks

IronMom@Potts  
Oh I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I do not know when the next time I'll be able to post, so sorry about that guys.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	19. Sleep Deprived Peter, aNoThEr SpIdEr BiTe, and spidey has ascended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation! I couldn't write that much but I'm writing new chapters as fast as I can now that I can!   
> Hope your guys week was good!

Parkour@PBPS  
I woke up to this treason

IronMom@Potts  
Sorry sweetheart, you just looked really cute

Parkour@PBPS  
forgiven, because im a softie

BlackBerry@Princess  
I am so glad you came clean; I couldn’t stop laughing watching you keep up two accounts

Parkour@PBPS  
Ha ha, I think im only gonna use @SI for lab and avenger stuff now that the secrets out

sbider@woman  
this is why ‘richie’ didn’t have a raptor

HeartAttack@RWilliams  
Correct

Apple@GreenBean  
Oh this finally came out? It only took a few months

Parkour@PBPS  
I can finally stop living my life as a lie

Controversy@MJ  
hm

Connected@HKS  
that’s not at all ominous 

Slither@SnakeAttack  
Is she where you get your ominousness? @SMO

Bider-Man@SMO  
Her and Miss Potts

Controversy@MJ  
;)

Slither@SnakeAttack  
I like her

Connected@HKS  
your not the only one

Parkour@PBPS  
I suddenly feel attacked

Connected@HKS  
Good you disaster.

-

Best Intern@SI  
Wedding planning!!  
[Image Attached]  
 _It’s a picture of Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey all sitting at a table, they have a few binders open in front of them and got sticky notes and note cards. They all have smiles and are appear to be deep in conversations._

Gwanda@Stacy  
I cannot wait for their wedding

hatty@H  
their so cute I cant

Janet@boycee  
I wish them the best!

Best Intern@SI  
im so proud of the mainly positive messages they’ve been receiving 

Apple@GreenBean  
Reading the unsupportive messages made me lose a year of my life

Connected@HKS  
Felt that

Ned@GITC  
I haven’t seen them??

Best Intern@SI  
Anyone who’s said negative messages have been blocked on my accounts :)

Strawberry@RWilliams  
That’s amazing

Best Intern@SI  
Hack the system when life brings you hardships

IronDad@Stark  
Don’t do that

Best Intern@SI  
Yeah listen to the adult, when I have the secrets to life

Controversy@MJ  
What does that mean

Best Intern@SI  
I have no clue I haven’t slept since I took that nap

Best Intern@SI  
Im starting to hallucinate, or did we always have a giant glowing cat?

Apple@GreenBean  
Peter that was two days ago

Best Intern@SI  
Oh shit really? That explains the dancing mice

Connected@HKS  
Im getting concerned

Controversy@MJ  
Jfc go to sleep

Best Intern@SI  
That sounds like an optimal idea

IronDad@Stark  
Go to sleep, you idiot

Best Intern@SI  
Hypocrite

IronDad@Stark  
Touché

IronMom@Potts  
Go to sleep, or else.

Best Intern@SI  
Okay

IronDad@Stark  
I see how it is

Best Intern@SI  
Its Pepper

IronDad@Stark  
Yeah that’s fair

-

 **Direct Messages @Miles > @SMO **  
Miles: hey, this is gonna be really random but I got an important question  
Spidey: sorry I was hibernating, uh, whats up?  
Spidey: I could’ve swung by the tower man  
Miles: not even gonna question that  
Miles: hypothetically, what are the chances the spider that bit you is still alive?  
Spidey: very unlikely, the spider that bit me was genetically altered and the creator of them destroyed all of them  
Miles: okay that doesn’t help  
Spidey: ??  
Miles: so, what are the chances that another spider exists that either escaped before it can be killed or another spider species can give people powers?  
Spidey: Miles, did you get bit by a spider and got powers?  
Miles: mayhaps-  
Spidey: holy fuck  
Spidey: okay so, first of all, it’s me Peter  
Miles: OH  
Miles: for real?  
Spider: uh huh, sorry I didn’t tell you sooner  
Spidey: anyways, second, we should talk about this @ the tower to see what your powers are  
Miles: yeah that sounds good  
Miles: was I the only one who didn’t know?  
Spidey: yeah?? But I was planning on telling you it’s just you had JUST joined our group and I needed some time to tell you  
Miles: yeah that’s reasonable, cya soon?  
Spidey: yeah imma be at the tower in 5, cya then  
Miles: got it!

-

Bider-Man@SMO  
That’s not how I expected my morning to go

Apple@GreenBean  
You good?

Bider-Man@SMO  
Ngl, your company is so shady sometimes

Apple@GreenBean  
That’s fair

Apple@GreenBean  
Don’t worry, im going to try my best to make it better

Bider-Man@SMO  
Good

Blackberry@Princess  
I just Spidey swing into the tower and he looks so frazzled

Bider-Man@SMO  
No time to explain I gotta do smth important

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Okay, but like can we talk bout pride plans after said ting is done?

Bider-Man@SMO  
Um?? Hell yeah

Bider-Man@SMO  
Gotta skedaddle

Connected@HKS  
Yo @Princess @RWilliams @PBPS lets go work on our project

Blackberry@Princess  
Oh hell yeah

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Omw

Parkour@PBPS  
Already there man

-

 **Direct Messages @PBPS > @Stark **  
Peter: funny thing, but I need to interrupt your wedding planning for a second  
Tony: Whats up kid?  
Peter: so what had happened was, there might be another spidey  
Tony: Im sorry what?  
Peter: Miles got bit by a radioactive spider  
Tony: oh Christ  
Tony: oscorp needs to watch their creations more  
Peter: don’t know if this one is from oscorp  
Tony: doesn’t matter, is miles okay?  
Tony: I know you had a hard time dealing with it  
Peter: he’s doing way better than what I went through, he’s just adjusting right now  
Tony: okay, im gonna head down the labs in minute with you guys  
Peter: alright, cya then  
Tony: dear Christ now theres two  
Peter: if he becomes a superhero too do we have to share the same name-  
Tony: I have no idea

-  
Bider-Man@SMO  
I have ascended

Strawberry@RWilliams  
?

Bider-Man@SMO  
The mentee becomes the mentor

IronDad@Stark  
This was a mistake

Black@Widower  
What does this mean Spidey?

Bider-Man@SMO  
Spider-Mom! I met a new spider

Black@Widower  
Send me your location

Bider-Man@SMO  
still in the tower, just ask Friday

Strawberry@RWilliams  
We got a new spider friend? Heck yeah

Gwanda@Stacy  
This is gonna be interesting as hell

Controversy@MJ  
Im on my way

Connected@HKS  
Please hurry their being dumbasses

Bider-Man@SMO  
Hey!

Bider-Man@SMO  
No wait that’s fair, im legally an idiot

Gwanda@Stacy  
Felt that

Controversy@MJ  
Gwen you’re the third smartest in class

Gwanda@Stacy  
Yeah behind you!

Controversy@MJ  
Still in the top five

Apple@GreenBean  
As someone in our group who doesn’t go to Midtown, who’s the top kid

Gwanda@Stacy  
Take a wild guess

Apple@GreenBean  
Knew it

Blackberry@Princess  
Which is funny cause he doesn’t think he’s smart

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Self doubting hoe

Gwanda@Stacy  
He made velicoraptors-

Apple@GreenBean  
Exactly

Black@Widower  
Oh jesus he really meant their was another spider-

Gwanda@Stacy  
What?

Black@Widower  
I walked in and saw spidey and another spider kid on the ceiling

Bider-Man@SMO  
I said their was another spider-

Black@Widower  
Didn’t think you meant it like that

Bider-Man@SMO  
No idea how you didn’t

IronDad@Stark  
Oh jesus Christ now I got to feed an entire team and two spiders

Bider-Man@SMO  
Your rich-

IronDad@SMO  
Sometimes I feel like im only using my money for food and tech

Bider-Man@SMO  
That’s the best way to spend money

IronDad@Stark  
Fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me before I get on my flight: I am going to write so I can get a new chapter out as soon as possible!  
> Me on the flight, crying as I watch Avatar for two hours: spidey whO?!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	20. The Gays, Area 51, and the Multiverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in: Peter Parker-Stark is too good for this world

Gwanda@Stacy  
Fun fact; not many people know Peter knows how to skate and do ballet

Connected@HKS  
wait really? @PBPS

Parkour@PBPS  
there is a reason for my name

Apple@GreenBean  
That’s for parkour

Parkour@PBPS  
I also know how to do Parkour

Controversy@MJ  
When did you learn all that?

Parkour@PBPS  
Ive always skated, I took ballet with Gwen cause she was too scared to go alone, and I picked up parkour I dunno around last year

Ned@GITC  
How did I miss this

Parkour@PBPS  
I literally told you

Apple@GreenBean  
I missed so much I h a t e it

Connected@HKS  
Was boarding school at least fun

Apple@GreenBean  
Oh hell no, it was boring as fuck!

Apple@GreenBean  
The only good thing was me further discovering my sexuality without judgement since most of the kids there were closeted.

Strawberry@RWillims  
Did you do hardcore parties with crazy drugs and alcohol and shit??

Apple@GreenBean  
No?? I was 13?

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Thank god

Apple@GreenBean  
I already have to deal with my shady ass business, don’t need addiction on top of that

IronDad@Stark  
I never related more in my life

Connected@HKS  
AKSJDSKASDJSK

Blackberry@Princess  
How many years where you at boarding school?

Apple@GreenBean  
I came back around this year, so like 4/5 years

Parkonur@PBPS  
Never leave my life for that long again

Ned@GITC  
I had to deal with this disaster in your absence

Parkour@PBPS  
Im the disaster yet im also one of the most responabile.

Controversy@MJ  
How

Parkour@PBPS  
Im 89% of Harry’s impulse control

Apple@GreenBean  
It’s true

Gwanda@Stacy  
All of you are so wild

Blackberry@Princess  
@PBPS yo what else don’t we know bout you?

Parkour@PBPS  
There’s a lot you don’t know bout me

Blackberry@Princess  
Ominous, I like it. Loki’s rubbing off on you.

Parkour@PBPS  
:)

-

Apple@GreenBean  
I am having a stroke

Connected@HKS  
Whats up with you Osborn?

Apple@GreenBean  
God im way too pan for my liking

Apple@GreenBean  
Like, oh my god I can not handle this

Gwanda@Stacy  
What caused this?

Apple@GreenBean  
I realized I was a fool

Blackberry@Princess  
I mean,, your just now realizing this?

Apple@GreenBean  
Im trying to have a stroke here, not get attacked

Strawberry@RWillims  
Felt that

Apple@GreenBean  
I just realized my types vary so hard im getting whiplash

Connected@HKS  
What the hell does that even mean?

winter@mcark  
I feel this on a spiritual level

Apple@GreenBean  
They get it

Blackberry@Princess  
Please explain your stupid pan perferences to my gay ass

Apple@GreenBean  
Strong girls are so great and sweet boys steal my heart and I cant explain further-

Connected@HKS  
What made you realize this?

Apple@GreenBean  
…

Apple@GreenBean  
I have to go.

-

Parkour@PBPS  
jfc are there seriously over 500k people going to raid area 51?

SallyFace@Sal  
C’mon pete, we gotta find out what the government is keeping from us

Parkour@PBPS  
Oh no, not you too sally

BettyBoop@Bet  
So you don’t want to see aliens?

Parkour@PBPS  
I live with two

Parkour@PBPS  
I also have velicoraptors

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
I forgot about asgardians

Parkour@PBPS  
I think everyone did-

Connected@HKS  
@SMO are you joining the raid

Blackberry@Princess  
Oh my god

Bider-Man@SMO  
That’s breaking the law

Bider-Man@SMO  
but the law doesn’t apply to me

Connected@HKS  
I just showed my dad the area 51 meme and he looks so confused, congrats yall

Parkour@PBPS  
Oh no

IronDad@Stark  
Please tell me you three are thinking about it

Bider-Man@SMO  
Posbbily

Connected@HKS  
Mayhaps

Parkour@PBPS  
I don’t care

IronDad@Stark  
I mean, its not all that crazy, the place is actuall pretty boring and I own it

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Im sorry what did you just say?

IronDad@Stark  
I own area 51

Controversy@MJ  
Im sorry wtf

Parkour@PBPS  
h o w

IronDad@Stark  
They privately put it on the market, and I bought it

Connected@HKS  
Don’t mind me while I die of shock.

Blackberry@Princess  
Weird ass flex but damn go off

IronDad@Stark  
Shuri stop

Blackberry@Princess  
:(

Controversy@MJ  
things tony stark did, that

-

Gwanda@Stacy  
I hate my body

Blackberry@Princess  
You good?

Gwanda@Stacy  
Peachy havin a bad day

Parkour@PBPS  
>:(

Gwanda@Stacy  
Pete no its fine

Connected@HKS  
Did something happen??

Gwanda@Stacy  
No

Parkour@PBPS  
Yes

Strawberry@RWillims  
Do I need to break some kneecaps?

Gwanda@Stacy  
No, some guy was being a dick

Parkour@PBPS  
ill say

Blackberry@Princess  
?? what he do??

Parkour@PBPS  
Do you know?

Blackberry@Princess  
About what?

Parkour@PBPS  
Hold on

 **Direct Messages @PBPS > @Stacy > @Princess **  
Peter: Can I say it?  
Gwen: yeah im not feeling up to it  
Shuri: ??  
Peter: so okay, Gwen is trans and she wasn’t ready to come out to everyone publicly, so she said she was an ally  
Shuri: understandable, coming out is scary man  
Peter: exactly  
Peter: anyway, before gwen transitioned she used to work at this dope comic book store   
Peter: we stopped by to get some books and stuff and her ex-coworker is a huge dick who dead named her on purpose and kept using the wrong pronouns   
Shuri: that’s such a dick move  
Gwen: it just sucked a lot  
Shuri: im so sorry that happened  
Gwen: its okay, that’s for caring  
Shuri: of course, we all care for your well being  
Shuri: That guy shouldn’t have done that, it was rude  
Peter: im so upset  
Gwen: I think your angrier than me  
Peter: yeah cause youre a beautiful woman who should be recognized for one, you are Gwenth Stacy. I hate people like him, it just makes me so upset  
Shuri: brooo  
Shuri: pete you cannot be this nice, I lov you man  
Gwen: same, im so lucky to have you as a friend  
Shuri: Like how are you real???   
Gwen: we’re so used to everyone being dicks so when people like peter inter the chat we are s h o o k  
Peter; oh my god stoopp, im just doing whats right. Id die for my friends  
Shuri: id never let that happen  
Gwen: same you fucking surperb funky little bisexual  
Peter: a h

Gwanda@Stacy  
Im feeling better now guys! @PBPS thanks for being an mvp

Parkour@PBPS  
:)

Blackberry@Princess  
Im gonna go break someone’s ankles :)

Gwanda@Stacy  
Shuri no-

Blackberry@Princess  
Shuri yes-

-

Connected@HKS  
Um, does no one notice a portal opening in Brooklyn?

IronDad@Stark  
Wait what?

IronDad@Stark  
Ill get the team

Bider-Man@SMO  
don’t worry I’m already dealing with it

Black@Widower  
Sure you don’t need any help?

Bider-Man@SMO  
Nope, me and Kid Arachnid got it under control

Redwing@Falcon  
Kid Arachnid?

Bider-Man@SMO  
We’re both tryin to figure it out

Bider-Man@SMO  
We did get him a suit tho, not the point, gotta figure out the dealio with this portal

Bider-Man@SMO  
Gotta dip

IronDad@Stark  
Stay safe

-

Bider-Man@SMO  
Figured out what the deal with the portal is and me and arachnid will be stopping by the compound and uh try to figure this out

Connected@HKS  
What happened

Bider-Man@SMO  
Don’t know how to explain it through text

Bider-Man@SMO  
It’s kinda complicated

IronDad@Stark  
I can see you swinging with a group of people, is that it?

Bider-Man@SMO  
Yeah but its more difficult than that

Connected@HKS  
@Sciencegang yo can yall come over

Gwanda@Stacy  
Sure lemme finish smth real quick

Controversy@MJ  
Is it that crazy?

Connected@HKS  
Im sitting in her in shook

Ned@GITC  
Ah okay then

Apple@GreenBean  
Okay then

Parkour@PBPS  
Ooh did they get back

Parkour@PBPS  
Wtf

Connected@HKS  
Exactly

Blackberry@Princess  
But im in Wakanda :(

Strawberry@RWilliams  
@SnakeAttack yo teleport us over

Slither@SnakeAttack  
Ugh fine

Controversy@MJ  
Im so intrigued

Gwanda@Stacy  
Oh

Ned@GITC  
Not what I was expecting

Controversy@MJ  
Now that im done being in shook we should probably contact Dr. Strange

IronDad@Stark  
ugh fine

PizzaTheft@HawkEYe  
What hip happened?

Parkour@PBPS  
Never speak again

Connected@HKS  
I physically gagged

Bider-Man@SMO  
As much as I hated that, that portal was a alternative reality rift and a bunch of spider people just spilled out

Stawberry@RWilliams  
Wow, we get a new spidey and suddenly bam more spider people show up

Bider-Man@SMO  
Im shooketh

Gwanda@Stacy  
One of them looks like me im not ready

Parkour@PBPS  
She has shorter hair and a undercut-

Gwanda@Stacy  
It looks good ngl

Controversy@MJ  
The stuff their telling us is wild

Ned@GITC  
I think im having a stroke

Apple@GreenBean  
This is a wild ride

Bider-Man@SMO  
@Stark can they stay until we get them home

IronDad@Stark  
Sure ig

Connected@HKS  
guess there’s really is a multiverse

Dr. Banner@7PhD’s  
Holy shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get real for a minute homies.  
> Oh my god! Thank you all so much for all your positive comments! All the support and your opinions on this fic make my day so much! I honestly did not think this fic would get this popular and all that jazz, but you guys quickly proved me wrong.   
> Reading all the comments make me so excited and I love you guys so much, oh my god! So a big thank you to you all!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading it.


	21. Wholesome Spidey, Siblings and TikTok, Again.

Spider-Man@SMO  
Ive seen the influx of time traveler memes and I got reminded of the one time I ran into battle and got stopped because it was a stupid idea and I said “Is it really a bad idea if I haven’t come back in time to stop myself yet?”

IronDad@Stark  
I remember that

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
You encouraged him

IronDad@Stark  
I mean he’s got a point-

Pan-man@incorrecttextpost  
Spidey secretly created the time travel meme we were just to blind to see it

Spider-Man@SMO  
Obviously, I am a tiktok mastermind, fear the spider.

damnit@janet  
bitch we stan

monty@McBeth  
honestly, I live by that

annabelle@childplaysbih  
‘Is it really a bad idea if you haven’t gotten stopped by an older you?’ – my life motto, thanks to Spider-Man

Spider-Man@SMO  
Wait no, guys im an idiot don’t follow in my footsteps :(

hoco@loco  
but spidey,, that’s a good as life motto

Spider-Man@SMO  
Not when you could get hurt like my dumb self

Spider-Man@SMO  
Only follow it in safe situations, I did this at a b a t t l e

danny@Sexbanggg  
and the wholesomeness jumped out at me

Boneless@Webby  
My god I love you spidey

Spider-Man@SMO  
I love you too random citizen :) 

ginger@withasoul  
spidey may be a mutant w/ powers who protects NY but I would die and kill for him

zenon@dobik  
NY may get saved by spidey but we protect our spidey

Spider-Man@SMO  
Im crying, fuck I love yall

wOmpWoMp@finsta  
bro we love you too

IronDad@Stark  
Things that happened: that.

-

Apple@GreenBean  
Yoo MJ is so fun t hang out with

Controversy@MJ  
your not bad yourself Osborn

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Yall ditched us huh?

Controversy@MJ  
Yeah

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Okay fair

Apple@GreenBean  
hm  
[Image Attached]  
 _It’s Harry and MJ looking at the camera, MJ is flipping the camera off with a smile. While Harry is grinning with a peace sign_

Connected@HKS  
Superb

Apple@GreenBean  
Ive been trying to hang out with all of you more since I literally only know Peter, Ned and Gwen the longest

BlackBerry@Princess  
Vaild

Gwanda@Stacy  
yeah I felt that, im hanging with miles and his friend Gankee rn

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Im hanging out with this really smart 8 year old, like holy shit im so impressed with her

Blackberry@Princess  
you go to MIT and your 15 and an 8 yr old impresses you?

Strawberry@RWilliams  
you graduated from school at ten and yeah she’s so smart, she also friends with a t-rex

Parkour@PBPS  
w h a t

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Ik? I thought the FR were the only dino’s around but I was wrong

Ned@GITC  
Stephen Spielberg is shaking

Connected@HKS  
Honestly.

-

downtown@ABBY  
so, spidey watches tiktoks-

mickey@D’s  
oh, oh no, he knows about all of us

Spider-Man@SMO  
#exposed you cant hide from me

Donald@Frens  
Ajsklkwjskdl

Spider-Man@SMO  
I totatly watch Tiktoks in my free time cause I get super bored all the time

sis@mckenxzie  
can you please make a tiktok spidey?

Spider-Man@SMO  
No, I don’t think I will.

frenzie@gin  
at least your honest with us

Spider-Man@SMO  
I will provide this

[Video Attached]  
 _It’s a video of Spidey in the tower with a cowboy hat, he’s sitting on top of the fridge. Clint is glaring at him, Spidey turns to the camera and just yells. “Cowboy gang supports trans rights! STREET SMARTS!” He then throws a box of poptarts at Clint then jumps off and runs off. Laughter can be heard in the distance._

Boneless@Webby  
BRO WTF, IM CRYING

fawn@deerestme  
‘Cowboy Gang supports trans rights’ – Spidey 2019

dan@justdan  
what the hell promoted that?

Spider-Man@SMO  
My discord server created this gang because a lot of transphobic people were starting drama so we put cowboy hats on our profile pictures if we supported trans rights. I of course fully support it you heathens

finn@aDvEnTuReTiMe  
oh my god I’ve never stanned you harder

Spider-Man@SMO  
Don’t stan me for being a person who supports basic fucking human rights :)

BlackBerry@Princess  
STAY IT LOUDER FOR THE PEOPLE IN THE BACK MY BOY

dean@chester  
i am crying

Spider-Man@SMO  
No cops at pride its just me

Blackberry@Princess  
But bro,, pride is over

Spider-Man@SMO  
Fuck I hibernated too long, guess I go dig a whole and hide in it forever

sam@attac  
felt that

quinn@MACBETH  
im concerned, can you actually hibernate?

Spider-Man@SMO  
If it gets too cold then yes, that is why I don’t fight that much during the w i n t e r

Blackberry@Princess  
Spiders either die or hibernate in the cold cause they don’t thermoregulate, thankfully spidey got lucky

Honey@Bear  
Okay its official. Crime is now illegal during the colder months and I am starting a petition where Spidey stays warm

Blackberry@Princess  
I will gladly sign that

Spider-Man@SMO  
Alsdksa;s

Strawberry@RWilliam  
Op where’s the petition?

Apple@GreenBean  
Shut up and take my money

Spider-Man@SMO  
You’re all too sweet I cant

zenon@dobrik  
I said it then, ill say it again.

zenon@dobrik  
spidey may protect NY but NY protets Spidey

-

Parkour@PBPS  
So all of our spider friends from different universes are gone

Spider-Man@SMO  
But another portal opened and I need to deal with it :(

Gwanda@Stacy  
oof

Smiles for@Miles  
They were so wild

hocus@pocus  
what did they need?

Spider-Man@SMO  
Nothing they got thrown into the wrong universe

cindy@tothemax  
ah okay

Parkour@PBPS  
Its so cool to know the multiverse exist

Connected@HKS  
I swore Dr. Banner had a stroke when they explained everything

IronDad@Stark  
I mean, a whole theory just got proven right

Connected@@HKS  
Okay you got me there

-

Ned@GITC  
I was in the supermarket with Mj and she came out to her brother and he just replied with “so you like boys and girls, and STILL single? You’re not bisexual your bi-yourself” I nearly started crying from laughter

Controversy@MJ  
Ernie is about to get dropped kick I swear to god

Parkour@PBPS  
Aksjdslas

Connected@HSK  
I wish I was there to witness that

Gwanda@Stacy  
why is that something he would do???

Controversy@MJ  
This is why you don’t come out to your siblings

Parkour@PBPS  
Harley almost hit me when I came out

Connected@HKS  
It was so STUPID

Parkour@PBPS  
I appreacite the lOVE

Blackberry@Princess  
T’Challa literally didn’t care when I told him

Ned@GITC  
My sister just told me to shut up cause she was watching anime

Controversy@MJ  
See, you just don’t come out to your siblings

Connected@HKS  
Agreed you’ll get hit

Parkour@PBPS  
Actually stop

Connected@HKS  
No :)

Apple@GreenBean  
You two have only been siblings for what?? 5 months? And you two act like your blood related

Connected@HKS  
how could we not when peter such a dumbass

Parkour@HKS  
You started a fire in the lab 3 times this month alone and stole dads credit card and went to Ikea

Blackberry@Princess  
Bro that was a fun day

IronDad@Stark  
I got so confused on why I was suddenly missing 2K at ikea

Connected@HKS  
it was for the greater good

Blackberry@Princess  
Im the only greater good your gonna get

Parkour@PBPS  
Did you just make an incredible's reference?

Blackberry@Princess  
Hell yeah

Connected@HKS  
This house is a fucking nightmare

Parkour@PBPS  
But you love us

Connected@HKS  
unfortunately

Parkour@PBPS  
Rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New York love Spidey so much in the comics and i stan that so much. Like they all stand up for him, so you best believe they protect their wall-crawler!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


	22. FRIDAY, Aunt May, and this fucker, Skip Westcott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst at the end, be cautious my friends.

IronDad@Stark  
Sometimes I forget im surrounded by genius kids and I momentarily forget how smart they are

Plums@JBB  
What did they do now?

IronDad@Stark  
The @ScienceKids made a robotic body for Friday, and are currently helping me make a new AI for the compound for a backup for Friday

Black@Widower  
Wow.

IronDad@Stark  
[Image Attatched]  
 _There’s a picture of a tall woman with straight red hair in a white dress, her eyes are bright blue and she’s giving the camera a polite smile and wave. Peter is sitting by her, checking something on a stark-pad, he looks dirty and disheveled from working._

Connected@HKS  
That took so long, you have no idea

Strawberry@RWilliams  
does this top our last project?

Blackberry@Princess  
No, because Stark cried with our last project

IronDad@Stark  
I was caught off guard!

Apple@GreenBean  
What was your last project?

IronDad@Stark  
They managed to find old codes from Jarivs and managed to bring him back

IronPops@Rhodes  
He was so happy when it happened, like good job

Parkour@PBPS  
We thought it would make him happy

IronDad@Stark  
You were correct

Connected@HKS  
Good, we love you old man

Blackberry@Princess  
Yeah stark

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Yeah bitch

Parkour@PBPS  
<3

IronDad@Stark  
Im going to cry again, fUCK

-

Spider-Man@SMO  
Portal situation #2 done and dealt with, time to hibernate

Spider-Man@SMO  
Hey villains could you guys like, not for the next 12 hours? I need to recharge with some good old hibernation, okay thanks :)

dean@cherster  
you villains heard the man, crime is now double illegal right now bitches

Fawn@Deerestme  
If I catch even one of you fuckers stealing a pack of gum, I will arrest your ass so fast you wont even see me

Blackberry@Princess  
Spidey is the most powerful superhero because he has the power of New York on his side.

\- 

Parkour@PBPS  
Time to hit the town

Controversy@MJ  
Bitch were downstairs hurry the fuck up

Parkour@PBPS  
Im comin, im comin

IronDad@Stark  
Have fun kid

Parkour@PBPS  
Thanks dad!

Connected@HKS  
Cya dorks

-

IronDad@Stark  
Now that he’s gone I can plan a surprise for him

Connected@HKS  
he’s going to be so happy

Black@Widower  
What’s going on?

IronDad@Stark  
I’m buying tickets for May to come visit him

Black@Widower  
Aw cute

Slither@SnakeAttack  
Is that his aunt?

IronDad@Stark  
Yeah she had to move overseas for a new job, which is why he stayed with me before we adopted him

IronDad@Stark  
It started off as temporarily but he convinced her to take the full-time thing so she could live her best life

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
Aw cute

IronMom@Potts  
It’s going to be nice seeing May again

PizzaTheft@HawkEYe  
She’s a scary woman

Redwing@Falcon  
She’s also very caring, I respect her

Plums@JBB  
When’s she coming>?

IronDad@Stark  
In like a week, why?

Plums@JBB  
Obviously im gonna make her favorite dessert duh

IronDad@Stark  
How do you know what her favorite is?

Plums@JBB  
Peter told me

Black@Widower  
Barnes, what happens in hair club stays in hair club

Plums@JBB  
Sorry

IronDad@Stark  
I swear you two are slowly corrupting him

Black@Widower  
Oh we are

Plums@JBB  
Абсолютно

IronDad@Stark  
Фантастический

Black@Widower  
Damnit I forgot you know Russian

IronDad@Stark  
>:)

Plums@JBB  
Let’s just teach him something else

IronDad@Stark  
Good luck, im a polyglot.

Black@Widoer  
>:(

Connected@HKS  
Oh shit he’s home!

IronDad@Stark  
Sweet, lets tell him at dinner

PizzaTheft@HawkEYe  
Im no expert here, but it is he okay? He looks pale

Redwing@Falcon  
He looks like he had a panic attack

Connected@HKS  
Oh fuck

-

**Spidey has no rights central**  
Harley: okay what the fuck happened while you three went out?  
MJ: I wish I knew  
Ned: he didn’t say  
Harley: Oh for fuck’s sake, that’s it?  
MJ: I don’t know man, we were in a store, this guy was staring at him and he noticed froze up and we left quickly and he seemed upset so we took him home  
Ned: he didn’t tell us what was wrong  
Harley: so he just froze up and wanted to go home?  
Ned: yeah, he was shaking really bad and looked like he was having a panic attack,, it was really worrying  
MJ: is he okay?  
Harley: he wont say anything, he went straight to his room  
MJ: do you think it was that guy?  
Ned: he was looking at peter werid and peter looked like he saw a ghost when he saw him  
Harley: …  
Harley: give me a second.  
MJ: ?

**@HKS > @GreenBean **  
Harley: I have a serious question  
Harry: well hello to you to you too  
Harry: im afraid, but what’s up?  
Harley: do you know who Skip Westcott is?  
Harry: …  
Harry: yeah  
Harley: did you know what he looked like?  
Harry: jesus, that fucker had white hair and was over 6’0  
Harley: thanks  
Harry: is peter okay?  
Harley: I think he saw Skip when hanging out with Ned and MJ, he wont say anything, but it’s a guess  
Harry: fuck  
Harley: yeah.

**Spidey has no rights central**  
Harley: okay im back  
Ned: okay, did you talk to peter?  
Harley: no I asked harry something  
MJ: what was it?  
Harley: did peter ever tell you about Skip?  
Ned: oh fuck  
MJ: No?  
Harley: oh shit, i still gotta ask  
Harley: what did the guy who was looking at peter look like?  
MJ: like tall and lean guy with a sweater, he also had white hair  
Harley: fuck  
MJ: what?  
Ned: is it skip?  
Harley: yeah, you guys ran into skip  
MJ: who’s he?  
Harley: it’s better if Peter tells you himself, its really not my place  
Ned: sorry michelle  
MJ: it must be serious, ill leave it alone  
Harley: thank you  
Harley: im going to go check on peter  
Ned: tell us if he’s okay!  
Mj: yeah  
Harley: don’t worry I will.

-

Connected@HKS  
Found the issue, want to fight someone rn

Black@Widower  
Do you want me to kill anyone?

Connected@HKS  
You don’t even know the problem?

Black@Widower  
Peter looked so shaken and you want to fight someone, do I need to go get this someone and make their life hell?

Plums@JBB  
I will get my knives kid

Connected@HKS  
As much as I’d like it, no. Peter would be more upset if violence was used.

Connected@HKS  
Also @Stark, can you like make dinner today instead of Steve, he likes it when you cook and he needs some cheering up

IronDad@Stark  
Of course

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
Id feel offended, but is he okay?

Connected@HKS  
He’s doing better

Redwing@Falcon  
Vague

Connected@HKS  
This is a media platform; I am not going to give personal things out like candy.

Connected@HKS  
Also, not my place to tell.

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
Fuck your using proper stuff, is it serious?

Connected@HKS  
Yeah.

IronMom@Potts  
Does it require legal action?

Connecte@HKS  
Id think so, but that’s up to him.

IronPops@Rhodes  
This is making me so anxious

Connected@HKS  
Sorry, I just don’t have explicit permission to talk about this

IronDad@Stark  
Don’t apologize, you’re being a good brother for keeping his privacy like that.

Connected@HKS  
You are going to make me cry, shut the fuck up.

IronMom@Potts  
Im sending Morgan down to check on you two, okay?

Connected@HKS  
That’s probably for the best

IronDad@Stark  
God I hope this isn’t as bad as im making it out to be.

Black@Widower  
Same.

-

Best Intern@SI  
He’s okay, he has his family.  
[Image Attached.]  
 _it’s a picture of a big dining table, it’s panned on Peter whose smiling at Tony, Morgan is hugging him and Harley is sitting right next to him with Tony on his other side. Pepper is saying something and she’s holding his hand, Rhodey is saying something as well holding his other and Harley has his arm over his shoulders, Tony has a hand on one of his shoulders. It’s looks sweet and Peter looks like he’s been crying but he looks happy._

donavan@mike  
im glad he’s okay!

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
oh thank god!

BettyBoop@Bet  
I was so worried!

Controversy@MJ  
Glad that loser is better

Little seymour@shopofhorror  
That’s a cute little family

SallyFace@Sal  
Im glad he’s okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i could, I'd fight Skip Westcott.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, sorry for giving the feels tonight.


	23. Mental health, MJ gets knowledge, and Spidey panics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied sexual abuse   
> just a fair warning to my friends out

Parkour@PBPS  
yall im doing Gucci now! Thank you for your concerns! I just had a major panic attack, you know the dealio

Redwing@Falcon  
By the way! Talking about your problems isn’t a bad thing! Don’t feel afraid to seek help with your mental health, people can help.

Connected@HKS  
don’t get wholesome on main I don’t want to start crying

Parkour@PBPS  
crying is healthy, get those emotions out bitch

Connected@HKS  
I am not the one who had a panic attack here

Parkour@PBPS  
im being real here, don’t be afraid to cry, no one will judge you.

Connected@HKS  
FUCK WE GOT WHOLESOME ON MAIN

Parkour@PBPS  
Suffer :)

IronDad@Stark  
Hey, do you guys want a movie night?

Connected@HKS  
Um? Yes

Parkour@PBPS  
Hell yeah

 **The OG FOS**  
Peter: so  
Ned: oh god, are you okay?  
Peter: I’m better.  
MJ: are you sure? You liked so shaken up man  
Peter: MJ? Concerned for me?   
MJ: Peter im serious.  
Peter: I know, joking makes me feel better talking about this.  
Ned; you don’t have to talk about it  
Peter: I know, I want to let MJ know  
MJ: only if your comfortable  
Peter: yeah, I was planning on doing it soon  
Peter: so, Skip Westcott...  
MJ: on a scale from 1-10 how bad?  
Peter: a soild 12.  
MJ: oh no  
Peter: he’s like the worst person ever  
Peter: Nat found some dirt of other things he’s done and im not surprised on how bad they are  
MJ: Jesus  
MJ: how do you know him?  
Peter: I met him in a library when I was younger and we became friends because he lied about his age, we used to hang out for a while before his true colors came into light and he sexually assulated me…   
Peter: it took me a while to speak about it, because it started with him making me look at magazines, I didn’t want to see then it got worse, but thankfully it didn’t last long but, it still happened  
Peter: seeing him again after all these years fucked me, I wasn’t in the lego store with you guys when I saw him, I was ten and scared…  
MJ: oh my god, peter I am so sorry.  
MJ: That’s fucking horrible  
Peter: its okay  
MJ: it’s not, he should be in jail  
Peter: nat’s working on that, im not his only victim..  
MJ: thank god for her  
Peter: mhm, also don’t worry to much about it. I have gone to therapy for it and got the help I need and Sam is helping me out right now for some resurfaced trama so ill be okay  
MJ: You dumb fuck, you cant just make me not worry  
MJ: I may not say it much, but I care deeply about you and our other stupid friends  
MJ: so, ill be as worried as I want.  
Peter; okay.  
MJ: can I come over with ice cream and goblin boy?  
Peter: fuck yes  
Peter: bring the best stuff  
MJ: you got it  
Ned: id join but I gotta watch my sister  
Peter: aw, tell her I said hi  
MJ: same  
Ned: got it!

-

Connected@HKS  
[Image Attached}  
 _Peter, Mj, and Harry are eating ice cream in a pillow blanket fort in the theater room watching movies_

Black@Widower  
They gave me some of their ice cream im happy

Connected@HKS  
We have some in the fridge?

Black@Widower  
Friendship taste better.

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
Getting wholesome on main? Nat your rep-

Black@Widower  
My rep can wait, I gotta be supportive

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
Okay, good point.

Parkour@PBPS  
Everynight is movie night from now on fuckers

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
I am not mad with that arrangement.

Parkour@PBPS  
I am now so excited, aunt may is visiting

Redwing@Falcon  
Do you miss her a lot?

Parkour@PBPS  
of course I do, she’s my aunt may, but im really proud of the work she’s doing and I’m happy she’s happy, plus her work is helping people so thats great

Redwing@Falcon  
That’s reasonable

-

Spider-Man@SMO  
Someone gave me flowers as a gift and, I being the dumbass I am, ate them.

Honey@Bear  
Im sorry what?

SpiderWick@JohnWick  
Why would you eat them?

Spider-Man@SMO  
Spiders eat sap and pollen so when I went to smell them I just was like; wow that would taste great and consumed them

Black@Widower  
It caught me off guard

Spider-Man@SMO  
You’ve been laughing at me for a few minutes now

Black@Widower  
Your face after you realized what you did afterwards was halirous

Spider-Man@SMO  
wow, glad you can find humor in my panic, I thought I hurt your feelings

Black@Widower  
My fucking heart

Black@Widower  
Don’t worry its just flowers, eat as many of them you want

Ash@Cambell  
Spidey is so wholesome

Dexter@DeeDee  
Oh my god

Deliah@incorrectquotes  
Now I want to know spidey stories where he occausionally acted more spider

Donny@Chez  
As someone who studies spider’s behaviours I do too

Black@Widower  
Can I please share some?

Spider-Man@SMO  
I know for a fact your going to no matter what I say so go ahead

Black@Widower  
Great, okay their was this one time we bought scents to help the tower smell better, (bad idea in hindsight, there are multiple people with enhanced senses-) we put in this orange scented on and so spidey showed up, he had a smile walked in and stopped dead and he looked like he smelt the worse thing in the world

Spider-Man@SMO  
You have no idea how much that hurt my nose

Randall@Rani  
How did it hurt?

Black@Widower  
Apparentally spiers cant eat oranages and they smell really bad to them

Spider-Man@SMO  
Remember when I found out the hard way that peppermint is lethal to spiders?

IronDad@Stark  
I hated that day

fin@wolhnard  
im sorry what?

Spider-Man@SMO  
Christmas rolled around and someone dared me to bite into a candy cane like a heathen and I am no coward so I did it and my throat closed up and it felt like I swallowed actual acid

Plums@JBB  
Oh dear Christ

IronDad@Stark  
Ill say it again, I hated that d a y.

Spider-Man@SMO  
Now I have to make sure I stay away from peppermint

Nolo@ah  
That sounds easy

Spider-Man@SMO  
Not during Christmas, I didn’t even know peppermint oil existed until last year when I ate some cookies and procedded to almost choked to death

sam@banox  
oh no

Donevict@nomie  
Spider-Man’s weakness is fucking candy canes

Spider-Man@SMO  
Throw mint leaves at me and ill hiss at you heathens

michie@dunluck  
PFTALSKDFJDS

Daisy@flow  
BITCH CAN YOU HISS

Spider-Man@SMO  
yeah and I can purr

IronMom@Potts  
Stop tweeting you’re in a meeting

Spider-Man@SMO  
Oop, gotta blast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in at 6: Spider-Man's weakness is candy canes.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day! :)


	24. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Update!  
> School, Health and Writing.

Hey guys! As some of you know, school is a thing and it sucks like hell but education is still important so we go. School is starting up again for me soon so I'm going to take a break from writing. Not only is still starting, I need to focus a lot more on art since I got into a art school and not to mention I lost some files i was writing so I lost the chapter's i was going to upload today, which really, really frustrated me. :(

Plus I haven't been sleeping all too well and I like to take care of myself better first before getting back into this.

So, expect way slower updates from either of my stories and maybe even one-shots for mini stories. I hope you all understand and hopefully I can rewrtite what I was working on. (Most likely not and have to start a whole new idea cause I have a terrible memory so Im really bummed about it) 

I hope you're day is going great, if not i hope it gets better. Thank's for checking in! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go to sleep for forever, hibernation times my friends. Either that or cry out of frustration cause i loST SO MUCH WRITING I AM UPSET! GOODNIGHT!


	25. Spidey's werid ass memory, Coffee, and Harley needs to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang, was poppin? :)

Connected@HKS  
fuck schools starting school

Parkour@PBPS  
Harley you’re a senior,,, your graduating in a year

Connected@HKS  
Let me complain

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Ha, losers

Connected@HKS  
You know damn well we could both be in college rn

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Okay, true

Parkour@PBPS  
At least your going to midtown

Connected@HKS  
only good thing bout this

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
You like our school??

Connected@HKS  
Yeah it’s a pretty good advanced school

BettyBop@Bet  
I feel honored to be at this school now

Connected@HKS  
That’s a low bar to feel honored by

Parkour@PBPS  
Asdjsjhd dear Christ Harls

Blackberry@Princess  
Ajskss oh my god

Connected@HKS  
It’s the truth

-

Spider-Man@SMO  
All of the birds died in 1986 due to Reagan killing them and replacing them with spies that are now watching us. The birds work for the bourgeoisie. Don’t.

Dobby@Gin  
OH MY GOD

Sinclair@Md  
I know its been proving spidey watches tiktoks but god I am living in true fear realizing he knows all our memes

riri@isamaxing  
this is a good thing, what the fuck

Connected@HKS  
he does this all the fucking time

Spider-Man@SMO  
Ever since the bite my memory has been on pOINT

hickeroy@rory  
I cant relate my memory is as bad as a goldfish

Best Intern@SI  
Old but still relevant  
[Video Attached]  
 _Clint and Spidey are playing video games together. Clint wins and shouts in victory “That that you stupid Arachnid!” Spidey turns to him with his mask eye’s squinting. “If you know how I feel why would you say that? Like you put me in such an uncomfortable situation, like you know I’m not happy; you know I’m trying.” Clint gives him a bewildered stare, while Spidey starts cackling._

Dinocvan@mdfirewo  
God that’s so great yet I also just cringed from how old that is

mcbunbun@bunny  
my god

Best Intern@SI  
Here let me fix it  
[Video Image]  
 _it’s a video of Spidey pacing back and forth. Harley with a very exasperated face, snickering turns to him. “Whats… whats wrong?” Spidey turns to him then turns to the camera and without a missing a beat. **“Hey guys how it going it’s your boy, young metronome, coming at you with a quick life update so check me out the other night my parents went on a date night left your boy home alone pretty chill situation right? wrong! low key 7 days go by parents don’t return home I’m all like where you guys at like are y’all alive or even dead but then I do a little thinking in the ol nogurooni and I’m like oh yeah the night my parents left, lowkey saw some like angels descend from the heavens and frickin trumpet sounds were like everywhere so lowkey think they went up to heaven and now I’m stuck here living in the rapture!!”** he says it so fast, and easily its honestly kind of threatening. Harley is shaking and he slowly falls out his chair. Shuri had walked in at the middle of it and had joined it. _

Connected@HKS  
This is the shit I deal with

tythme@nutmeg  
OH MY GOD THE H A N D MOVEMENTS

sydney@Mix  
I STAN

jance@nnace  
I feel threatened

IronDad@Stark  
As you should

finn@wlofhadr  
AKSJDHJKSALS

-

Connected@HKS  
who in there right mind gave Spidey coffee>?

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Okay, in my defense I didn’t know.

IronDad@Stark  
Oh dear Christ

Black@Widower  
Oh no.  
[Video Attached]  
 _it’s a video of Peter in his civilian clothes with a spidey mask on, he’s sitting in a swivel chair and staring at his hands and he’s visibly shaking. Riri is smiling but she looks more afraid than happy as she stares at him. “You good there Spidey?” She asks, cautious. “I can feel my organs vibrating at a speed which only I can hear… it’s a B-Flat minor… my bones are shaking Riri.” Riri lets out a wheeze and shakes her head with a pained grin. “What the fucckk.”_

RedWing@Falcon  
I fear for my life

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
Someone come get him

Plums@JBB  
I dont understand, he literally had tiramisu the other night

IronDad@Stark  
It’s only bad if he has straight caffeine in a whole cup.

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Probably not good I gave him him two expresso’s then-

IronDad@Stark  
Dio Christo what the fuck Riri

Strawberry@RWilliams  
I have failed this city

Connected@HKS  
What?

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Idk I heard it from Deadpool

UwU@DeadP  
Green Arrow would be proud

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Who the fuck

Connected@HKS  
Just, ignore him.

-

Spider-Man@SMO  
Dear god, I am so sorry for that, I am back to normal.

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Oh thank god

Spider-Man@SMO  
Ive been out fightin crime ever since ive returned to normal and oh my god today has been too wild

clem@TWDG  
ooh bitch spill the tea

Spider-Man@SMO  
Someone actually threw mint leaves at me during a crime scene, first off. Prompts to that guy, like mad respect, but um, bitch don’t do this again. Second, keep this up and none of you will live to hear the day I purr for yall

Blackberry@Princess  
I know for a fact that’s a real threat

McChicken@Meaals  
Im shaking, no please show us mercy

Lisa491@bbegot  
This vaguely feel like spidey is a teacher threatening the whole class for one students behavior except the class is new York and the one student is a random civilian

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Ajskksdjsd

Spider-Man@SMO  
Oh dear god

Spider-Man@SMO  
At one point today I saved a bartender from a bar fight and he offered me a drink and I didn’t want to drink cause I gotta continue with my patrol and I don’t want to drink and fight, but I panicked and told him I was pregnant.

Connected@HKS  
Im sorry, w h a t?

Blackberry@Princess  
Rumor come out, does spider-man is pregnanan?

Spider-Man@SMO  
He was clearly surprised and asked me what gender is was and I panicked further and fucking said it was a spider.

Apple@GreenBean  
Oh my fucking god

Parkour@PBPS  
Dear Christ

Blackberry@Princess  
‘yes sir, it’s a healthy baby spider, im sure you’re a proud mother huh s i r?’

Spider-Man@SMO  
Today has been too wild, I also found out there’s a whole ass cat 4 hurricane heading to the west coast.

Connected@HKS  
Oh yeah, hey Georgia, Florida, NY, democratic republicans bitch be safe

Parkour@PBPS  
Democratic republicans?

Conneced@HKS  
I

Connected@HKS  
What day is it?

Apple@GreenBean  
Um, Tuesday?

Connected@HKS  
I haven’t slept im sorry

Parkour@PBPS  
Normally I don’t get proper sleep wtf

Connected@HKS  
I may or may not have stayed up working on ya’know

Parkour@PBPS  
Bitch, stop and go to sleep

Connected@HKS  
Alright gonna pass out, cya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, heeling in: Hey what's up you guys. It's your boy, young metronome, coming in with another quick life update. You see, lowkey I haven't been feeling all to well, been missing a bunch of school, lowkey not a fun time. Also, your homeslice lives in Florida, which means Hurricane Dorian is **coming** for me.
> 
> In all serious-ness! Look at me! Posting a new chapter! :D Wild, I know. Sorry for taking so long, I've been too sick to do shit and had to do that school shit ya know? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are having a wonderful day! If you're not, I hope it gets better today or tomorrow! :) 
> 
> Until next time. <3


	26. Purring and Hissing, Matt is the best, and who needs love?

Blackberry@Princess  
Hm  
[Video Attached]  
 _It’s a video of Spidey in his suit with a sweater over it and sneakers on. His mask is pulled up a small bit as he shovels flowers into his mouth, eating them. Shuri is laughing behind the camera, and spidey turns to her. “can I come closer and can you do it louder?” He sighs, stops eating and nods. Shuri pushes the camera closer to him and the viewer can pick up him purring._

Blackberry@Princess  
You’re fucking welcome world.

Honey@Bear  
I have been blessed

fawn@deerestme  
I love how he’s just eating flowers causally now

boneless@webby  
that outfit is on point

sam@cheen  
we finally hear iT

Spider-Man@SMO  
Why does this make you guys that happy?

spiderkid@mike  
um, excuse me you can fucking purr!

Spider-Man@SMO  
out of all of the things you guys know I can do, this amazes you all the most?

donny@mclean  
yep

Spder-Man@SMO  
I, okay.

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Here’s him hissing, to match  
[Video Attached]  
 _it starts of with screaming, specially Spidey yelling at Sam and Clint about his suit. He’s only wearing his mask and civilian clothes; his mask looks pink and purple. Clint and Sam are laughing their asses off. Scott is there and laughing as well but not as hard. He walks over to Spidey and puts a hand on his shoulder. Spidey jumps out the way and clings to the ceiling and you can him hiss loudly, Scott, Sam and Clint look surprised. “DON’T TOUCH ME YOU TRAITOR, YOU FUCKING KNEW ABOUT THIS!” Riri laughs behind the camera._

fawn@deerestme  
ASKDJAKSDX WHAT

Ginji@ineedhealing  
HIS M A S K

fabian@diocristo  
I need the story behind this

Spider-Man@SMO  
Oh, that.

Spider-Man@SMO  
So basically, we had a prank war and Clint and Sam dyed my suit. Scott knew and kept it from me like the traitor he is

BugBro@AntMan  
I didn’t want to get involved :(

Spider-Man@SMO  
yET YOU STILL LAUGHED LIKE A HEATHEN

BugBro@AntMan  
IM SORRY

Spider-Man@SMO  
SORRY WONT SAY YOU FROM MY WRATH

BugBro@AntMan  
No please, spare me

Spider-Man@SMO  
Just this once, you shall get mercy, worm.

Black@Widower  
I am so proud yet disturbed.

sammy@qweenie  
did spidey just call ant-man a worm?

Ren@meke  
Their both insects tho

Spider-Man@SMO  
Excuse you I am an arachnid, not an insect.

Ren@meke  
Oh my apologize sir.

Boneless@Webby  
I am so glad I got to hear both his hissing and purring

ringleader@tom  
Spidey continues to amaze us

Spider-Man@SMO  
It literally was just nOISES

-

Parkour@PBPS  
Morgan is a thief

IronDad@Stark  
Don’t slander your sister

Parkour@PBPS  
its not slander if she stole my heart

IronDad@Stark  
O h

Connected@HKS  
Morgan is the best, no tea just facts.

Blackberry@Princess  
Ive been named smartest person in the world before and I still believe Morgan is smarter

Controversy@MJ  
What is this? Love Morgan Stark hours?

Controversy@MJ  
Because we should be doing that every hour of the day, excuse me.

Ned@GITC  
Shes a true genius of our time

linkie@wincom  
wait is morgan in school? She’s six

IronMom@Potts  
She is.

IronMom@Potts  
With NDA’s and some favors I pulled some strings to make sure no one knows what school she goes too.

IronDad@Stark  
We don’t want to the press to attack her like Vultures.

Ben@Ten  
The thought of that sucks

IronDad@Strak  
Believe me, growing up in the spotlight is not fun.

IronMom@Potts  
We’ve also taken the liberty to make sure our lawyers get involved if any unsolicited pictures of any of our children appear without our say. The press cannot post pictures of minors without explicit permission from their parents, which paparazzi forget these days.

IronPops@Rhodey  
Ive seen them sue over 5 people who’ve taken pictures of their kids and posted them, and they got taken down in less than an hour of them being posted.

doniman@mick  
damn don’t mess with the stark kids

Parkour@PBPS  
We have amazing lawyers so yeah don’t

jimn@dan  
who are they?

Connected@HKS  
Well, in my opinion they’re the best lawyer in New York, Matt Murdock

Parkour@PBPS  
@MM

Matt@MM  
Oh wow, thanks Harley.

Connected@HKS  
PETER

Parkour@PBPS  
im not sorry

ms@marv  
isn’t Murdock that blind lawyer?

Controversy@MJ  
Yep

Lizzo is a queen@gringe  
Yo I heard he’s like super good

Ned@GITC  
he’s fantastic

Matt@MM  
You guys are too nice.

Parkour@PBPS  
Wholesome hours in general ig

-

Blackberry@Princess  
I am in town fuckers! And im sad!

Parkour@PBPS  
oh no, you okay man?

Blackberry@Princess  
Yeah I just need my friends and ice cream

Black@Widower  
Ice cream and friendship is the best

Blackberry@Princess  
Truer words have never been spoken. Nat I want to watch a movie, be there.

Black@Widower  
Got it

Connected@HKS  
Ill bring the ice cream

Parkour@PBPS  
and ill bring the friendship!

Parkour@PBPS  
get your ass over here

Blackberry@Princess  
This is why I love yall ill be over in ten

-

**The First FOS**  
MJ: Is Shuri alright?  
Peter: Yeah she’s alright  
Peter: she just needed to hang out with her friends, she gets lonely in Wakanda sometimes  
Ned: yeah I bet  
Peter: yeah, even though we message and skype her all the tiemssadkfjdak  
MJ: what?  
Peter; It’s Shuri! Stole his phone to see what this man was doing instead of being a good ass friend  
Peter: Sorry if I worried yall  
Ned; nah its okay, im just glad your okay  
Peter: im just sad cause I have a stupid crush  
Mj: oh?  
Ned; oh damn  
Peter: yeah, but it wont ever happen cause shes straight so im in a stupid slump over it  
Peter; thankfully I got these idiots and ice cream  
Ned: aw, im sorry man  
MJ; yeah that’s got to suck.  
Peter: it does but who needs romance when you have scienece and your closest friends?  
MJ: mind if we join?  
Ned: yeah  
Peter; of course not! Id love that  
MJ: be there in like 15  
Ned; cya soon!  
Peter: byeuwalksjd  
Peter: oh nice you two are coming over  
MJ: did you wrestle her for your phone back?  
Peter: yes but she kicked me in my ribs until asked her nicely while prying it from her hands.  
Ned; I love that  
MJ: you two are so wild

-

Blackberry@Princess  
All I need in life is my friends, science and food

Smilesfor@Miles  
I felt that

Connected@HKS  
Honestly felt that

Controversy@MJ  
Honestly not a bad life motto

Parkour@PBPS  
Id live by that if I wasn’t a disaster

Apple@GreenBean  
Felt that

IronDad@Stark  
Are any of you okay?

Strawberry@RWilliams  
No

Smilesfor@Miles  
Not in the slightest

Parkour@PBPS  
Who even is okay these days?

Connected@HKS  
Ask me tomorrow

Apple@GreenBean  
In this economy? Of heavens no.

Contoversy@MJ  
You should know this okay

IronDad@Stark  
The fact that I can’t distinguish this between as a joke or the truth is making me very concerned

RedWing@Falcon  
I’ll say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add Long Drive and Rebellion to this to introduce the start of poly three? I feel like I should-
> 
> I'm slowly running out of ideas and I think it might be an writing block and I want to throw myself out a window, writing is so fun why can't I have endless ideas? :(
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you guys had an amazing day or at least your day gets better! :)


	27. Black Swan, Rebellion, and Mystery.

Parkour@PBPS  
Her  
[Video Attached]  
 _It’s a video of Gwen doing a triple pirouette’s and practicing her ballet. He was wearing a black leotard with black skirt and tights. “She’s practicing for the role of black swan!” Peter whispered to the camera as she continued to practice, doing a leap. She bowed to the mirror then turned around, with a surprised smile._

Parkour@PBPS  
she so good!

Contoversy@MJ  
I already have tickets for her show

Connected@HKS  
Same

Gwanda@Stacy  
Oh my god

Ned@GITC  
we are ready to support you!

Apple@GreenBean  
I bought tickets immediately after they went up

Parkour@PBPS  
Same

Smilesfor@Miles  
She has a show?? I wanna go!

Connected@HKS  
 _[Link]_ Heres where you can buy tickets

Blackberry@Princess  
I saved the date and will be flying in to see it!

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Oh shit gotta clear my schedule 

Gwanda@Stacy  
You guys are the sweetest

Apple@GreenBean  
We love and support you in this household

Parkour@PBPS  
You got that right!

Contoversy@MJ  
Wholesome hours once again

Parkour@PBPS  
Every hour of everyday should be wholesome hours

Ned@GITC  
Can you not be sweet for one minute please? I cannot handle this much wholesomeness

Controversy@MJ  
yeah, damn parker there was already too much love

Parkour@PBPS  
ajsjskdjss

Gwanda@Stacy  
I think it’s physically impossible for him to NOT be sweet

Apple@GreenBean  
Pfft, true

IronDad@Stark  
I can guarantee that is correct

Controversy@MJ  
Knew it

-

Parkour@PBPS  
Im going to the gala with my parents this is going to wild or boring

Connected@HKS  
Most likely boring, this is why I didn’t go

Parkour@PBPS  
Fair

IronDad@Stark  
Their not always boring-

IronPops@Rhodey  
They can be 

IronDad@Stark  
Glad to see you have my back

IronPops@Rhodey  
Of course

Parkour@PBPS  
Im starting to regret this decision.

Controversy@MJ  
Good luck with that

Parkour@PBPS  
Sigh, thank you.

-

IronPops@Rhodey  
I am, shocked.

Redwing@Falcon  
What happened at that stupid gala now?

IronDad@Rhodey  
Pete did his first rebellious act

PizzaTheft@HawkEYe  
Holy shit your kidding

IronPops@Rhodey  
I’m not. He ditched the gala with Osborn Jr.

Connected@HKS  
I KNEW YOU WERE CORRUPTIN HIM @GreenBean

Apple@GreenBean  
;)

Apple@GreenBean  
A little rebellion is good for the soul

Connected@HKS  
it was MY job to corrupt him jackass ;(

IronPops@Rhodey  
Where the hell did you two go?

Apple@GreenBean  
Cant say, it’s a secret colonel. But I assure you we are being safe and responsible and I’ll have your son home around 11

IronDad@Stark  
You better Osborn

IronDad@Stark  
I don’t know if I should be mad, I’m sitting here kinda proud he broke a rule for once

Connected@HKS  
So, you snatched him up to go on a date? @GreenBean

Apple@GreenBean  
Possibly

IronDad@Stark  
Excuse me

Connected@HKS  
ASKSKDD WHA, I WAS JOKING

Connected@HKS  
Better not hurt my brother then >:(

Apple@GreenBean  
wouldn’t dream of it

IronDad@Stark  
I am having a stroke

IronMom@Potts  
Ah I see, this is why he fainted.

IronMom@Potts  
Very well, Harry Osborn. Better not hurt Peter or else, you hear me Young Man?

Apple@GreenBean  
Yes ma’am of course ma’am

Harry@GreenBean  
I was joking as well, I just wanted Peter and I to hang out so he could have some fun.

IronPops@Rhodey  
Reminds me of someone I know

IronDad@Stark  
Stop looking at me like that-

IronPops@Rhodey  
Hm

Apple@GreenBean  
Uh oh, gotta bounce. Peter has beckoned me to quit being on my phone

Connected@HKS  
cough,, whipped

Apple@GreenBean  
Shut your mouth Keener

Controversy@MJ  
Peter Benjamin Parker, adopted by Stark family, has the avengers wrapped around his finger, hangs with the princess of Wakanda and spider-man, lives at the avenger compound and has Harry Osborn following him around like a lovestruck fool.

Ned@GITC  
What the fuck even is his life

Controversy@MJ  
I have no clue man

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
Oh my god

Cable@Abe  
We go to SCHOOL with this disaster

Gene@Thompson  
I cant even process this

Lizzy Mcgurie@Liz  
I briefly dated him-

BettyBoop@Bet  
LIZ!!

Controversy@MJ  
oh my

Lizzy Mcgurie@Liz   
I missed a ton of stuff

Ned@GITC  
You have no clue

-

noc@dontwrrybby  
so Harry Osborn is a big pansexual disaster

don@CHEZ  
and into 1 peter parker

Sydney to the@maximum   
I kinda ship it

ransom@mansom  
but they come from two rival companies

Sydney to the@maximum  
So?? Modern day Romeo & Juliet

jojo@joey  
oh my god yes

IronDad@Stark  
Hm

jojo@joey  
oh my god, hello dr stark

IronDad@Stark  
Oh shit, hello. Thanks for acknowledging my doctorate. 

jojo@joey  
of course sir,,

noc@dontwrrybby  
whats the ‘hm’ for, doc

IronDad@Stark  
Reminds me of smth ngl

IronDad@Stark  
@TheWasp

Hope@TheWasp  
Oh my god, it’s just like us when we were kids except romantic

IronDad@Stark  
I know

jojo@joey  
???

Sydney to the@maximum  
Oh my god,, stark and Pym did not get along!!

Fawn@Deerestme  
Holy shit

IronPops@Rhodey  
Like father like son

IronDad@Stark  
Ajskdjfdksldks

-  
IronDad@Stark  
He did something

Redwing@Falcon  
I know that look

IronDad@Stark  
I do too, I just don’t want it to be true

Hope@TheWasp  
Oh mygod

IronMom@Potts  
Your gonna have to accept it

IronDad@Stark  
Goddamnit

PizzaTheft@HawkEYe  
He wont stop smiling

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
He got it bad

Black@Widower  
Is it contagious?

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
Yeah, if it is we should lock him in his room, I don’t want it

Plums@JBB  
It appears, he got it bad. So do you two. And me, Sam and Steve. And Pepper, Rhodey and Tony

Black@Widower  
Fuck its spreading

Connected@HKS  
@GreenBean what in god’s name did you do

Connected@HKS  
he WONT stop smiling

Apple@GreenBean  
God is dead, we became the law, fucked over the government and we had the best night ever

Connected@HKS  
that answered nothing but alright then

IronDad@Stark  
Oh god I am not ready for the day Morgan is old enough to date

IronMom@Potts  
Girls are worse than boys

IronPops@Rhodey  
They are

IronDad@Stark  
God help me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread counted the votes and apparently Harry one and I just thought Poly won cause I miscounted? Not sure what to do tbh.
> 
> Funny thing, I wrote the gala scene at the beginning of this train wreck and never added it. Long Drives and Rebellion was written after it and now I'm finally adding it in. Wild.
> 
> Sorry this chapter was a little short, I hope you still enjoyed it! I hope your day is going great, and I hope tomorrow is good as well! :)


	28. Gambling Addictions, MJ is the best, and Soft Boy Hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleasure to see you guys again :)

Ned@GITC  
Excuse me @PBPS I want answers about last night

Connected@HKS  
We all do, he’s still in his room

Ned@GITC  
Hes talking to MJ and she wont tell me what he’s saying

Connected@HKS  
Wtf @MJ

Controversy@MJ  
Sucks to suck bitch, were talking about something

IronDad@Iron  
Is it about last night

Controversy@MJ  
Yes and no

Blackberry@Princess  
Vague

Controversy@MJ  
just let him come out when he wants to, where having an actual important conversation

Connected@HKS  
Ugh fine ill wait with the rest of these heathens

IronDad@Stark  
Hey!

Ned@GITC  
Oh my god

Gwanda@Stacy  
im making bets

Smilesfor@Miles  
Can I join?

Gwanda@Stacy  
Oh hell yeah Morales

RedWing@Falcon  
Id get in on that

Plums@JBB  
You have no idea what you just started

PizzaTheft@HawkEYe  
The Avengers are crazy about bets

Gwanda@Stacy  
For real?

IronDad@Stark  
Hate to say it but yeah

IronPops@Rhodey  
I think they all have gambling problems

Black@Widower  
Bruce doesn’t get involved

IronPops@Rhodey  
I don’t blame him

-

**@MJ > @PBPS **

MJ: so.  
Peter: you want answers  
MJ: of course  
Peter: knew it  
MJ: if I could see your face right now id probably be sketching it right now  
Peter: most likely  
Peter: actually no, im smiling a lot  
MJ: disgusting  
MJ: but also cute, give me the facts  
Peter: we went ice skating, snack run, and watched two movies  
MJ: oh, that doesn’t sound crazy, sounds fun  
Peter: oh and he kissed me  
MJ: what do you mean ‘oh and he kissed me’? bitch you’ve been pining forever since he came back  
MJ: did you kiss him back  
Peter: oh most definitely who do you take me for?  
Peter: we almost kissed once but my dad called  
MJ: Anthony Edward Stark is a cockblock  
Peter: god he so is  
Peter: overall fun night  
MJ: you’ve been texting him all night and morning haven’t you?  
Peter:  
Peter: no  
MJ: mhm sure  
Peter; how the fuck do you know that  
MJ: I have my ways, and I know you  
MJ: Ned is trying to weasel information out of me but it isn’t working, you better tell them soon  
Peter; should I just up and say it  
MJ: uh, yeah  
Peter: you are no fun  
Peter: loki would be disappointed in you  
MJ: like I care  
Peter: don’t pretend you don’t  
MJ: okay maybe I do but you cant prove I said that  
Peter: recites bih  
MJ: tell them that and ill tell them that one time you did a full impression in them with their helmet  
Peter: you wouldn’t dare  
MJ: try me  
Peter: okay fine  
MJ: good, now go eat  
Peter: ?  
MJ: excuse me you dumbass, you need to eat 3x your age  
Peter: jesus you and Harry love to badger me about that  
MJ: glad me and Osborn have that in common  
MJ: also glad he’ll take care of your dumb self  
Peter: excuse you im the responsible one in the relationship by default   
MJ: yeah sure  
Peter: MJ, you don’t know him like I do, he once dared me to do a kickflip off a jagged pipe on a stairwell  
MJ: dear god he’s worse than you  
Peter: yeah im like all of his impulse control it isn’t even funny  
MJ: damn  
MJ: well, how are you doing?  
Peter: honestly? Great yet conflicted as fuck  
MJ: whats on your mind?  
Peter: eh, feelings are dumb and complicated  
Peter: not so certain on dating harry just yet  
MJ: that, I just got whiplash  
MJ: any reason why???  
Peter: feelings are weeiiiirrrd, ‘nough said  
Peter: nah, it’s just, work’s been hectic and I kind of have weird feelings  
Peter: like feelings not just for harry  
MJ; oh shit  
Peter: yeah it’s weird  
Peter: feelings suck, im going to take a page out of harley’s book and just stop feelin  
MJ: felt that  
MJ: you should talk to him about that  
MJ: and maybe, the other person  
Peter: dying would be easier  
MJ: I will come over there and strangle you  
Peter: I welcome it  
MJ: NO  
Peter: YES  
MJ: I swear to god, if you die, I will kill you and make your life hell  
Peter: how would that even-  
Peter: you know what, not going to question  
MJ: good  
MJ: now go talk to him  
Peter: ughg okay  
Peter: welp I should go and do that I guess ugh  
Peter: why cant I just die?  
MJ: cause id be sad and your too pure to die young  
Peter: the wholesomeness jumped out at me  
MJ: shut the fuck up before I take it back  
Peter: alright, I got it  
MJ: good you heathen  
Peter: shut up MK  
MJ: how about no  
Peter: why do I put up with you?  
MJ: cause your afraid of me and you love me  
Peter: got me there  
Peter: alright, ttyl  
MJ: yeah, yeah, ttyl love ya idiot  
Peter: love ya too

-

Parkour@PBPS  
I legitimately forget how famous ive become in these months

Parkour@PBPS  
Did not expect these many people being concerned on my love life

Kinder@mckenxy  
Yeah we want that tea

IronDad@Stark  
I told you the press are vultures

Connected@HKS  
The public is not the press??

Parkour@PBPS  
You two were literally trying to drag information out of me

Gwanda@Stacy  
That’s cause we’re interested!1!1

Parkour@PBPS  
im havin a crisis gwen

RedWing@Falcon  
Maybe those bets were a bad idea

Parkour@PBPS  
Oh god there were bets?

RedWig@Falcon  
Uh

PizzaTheft@HawkEYe  
Those bets were a bad idea

IronPops@Rhodey  
I still feel like you guys have a gambling problem

Parkour@PBPS  
Yeah they do

Parkour@PBPS  
For all wondering, we were just hanging out like old times, please don’t make rumors, have a nice day!

Parkour@PBPS  
Im going back to sleep, yall are too wild smh

gambling@gambino  
we all got too invested in that

gingivetis@vwamns  
yeah true.

-

IronDad@Stark  
I might die, but honestly,, its worth it.  
[Image Attached]  
 _it’s a picture of Peter curled up against Nat, fast asleep. She’s smiling down at him fondly, she has one arm wrapped around him. Pepper is at his other side, awing at the sight, Wanda is braiding Nat’s hair with a grin._

IronPop@Rhodey  
Im convinced that kid has multiple mom’s at this point

Connected@HKS  
I agree 

IronDad@Stark  
Probably

Black@Widower  
Stark.

IronDad@Stark  
Pep asked me take the photo so you cant kill me

IronMom@Potts  
He’s right, I did ask. It’s a cute setting.

Black@Widower  
Sigh.

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
I love that

Black@Widower  
Twitter single handedly destroyed my reputation.

Connected@HKS  
Join the club

IronDad@Stark  
I have never related more

Controversy@MJ  
And saved.

Ned@GITC  
Saved to what?

Contoversy@MJ  
proof that Peter isn’t of this world, cause he’s just that cute.

Apple@GreenBean  
I felt that

Gwanda@Stacy  
Once again twitter is raving about the sweetest boy around

Blackberry@Princess  
Not surprised.

Parkour@PBPS  
I-

Connected@HKS  
Deny it and you’ll lose your kneecaps

Strawberry@RWilliams  
No stop, you cant do that, he’s baby.

Parkour@PBPS  
Annnd Im going back to sleep.

Apple@GreenBean  
That’s fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ all the people who encouraged me to continue with Poly, ya'll are the real mvp and im doing it!
> 
> Im literally surprised none of you tried taking a guess at Shuri's mystery straight crush.
> 
> The interaction with MJ and Peter during this chapter was so fun to write! God i need to write best friend/romances interaction mores that made me so happy.
> 
> OH! Keep an eye out for the next chapter, something interesting will be making an apperance. I'm writing some oddly serious plot for this silly twitter fic, so prepare yourselves.
> 
> Alright, i hope you guys have a nice day/night or your day gets better or tomorrow is even better! <3


	29. Green Goblin, Wedding Planning, KAO and shenanigans

**The OG FOS**

Peter: I am so frustrated  
Ned: whats up man?  
MJ: you good nerd?  
Peter: yes and no  
Peter: have you guys seen that new villain?  
Ned: which one?  
MJ: you talkin bout that goblin guy?  
Peter: yeah, Green Goblin or something.  
Peter: he is so creepy, and honestly a rain pain.  
Ned: that sucks  
Peter: he shows up on all my patrols and I can never catch him cause he endangers a civilian in some way  
MJ: he’s using your moral code against you  
MJ: clever  
Peter: MJ  
MJ: right, sorry, bad guy, continue.  
Peter: he’s just really stressing me out, I can’t do anything about him  
Ned; maybe you should get some backup!  
Peter: maybe  
Peter: I wonder if Nova’s up for it, or maybe Matt.  
Ned: I was thinking more of the Avengers  
Peter: no way!  
Peter: Mom, Dad and Pops are all planning their wedding, The patriotic trio are all on vaca, Nat and Wanda are training Riri in self defense this week, Thor and Bruce are still in Asgard, Carols MIA and Strange is dealing with more out of realm threats and everyone else are out for,, reasons  
Peter: plus this is my first big villain after Vulture, I want to try and take him down on my terms first.  
Peter: I don’t need the Avengers for every big fight, I got my own accomplices around NYC  
Ned: you sure?  
Peter: positive  
MJ: I get it  
Peter: you do?  
MJ: yeah, you wanna prove you can handle big threats on your own   
MJ: and if you were to need help you’d want to make the call  
Peter: yes! You do get it! I knew you’re the best!  
Ned: hey!  
Peter: sorry, one of the best*  
Ned; thank you!  
Ned: your forgiven  
Peter: why thank you for your forgiveness  
MJ: suck up  
Peter: excuse me for wanting to make my friends happy  
MJ: stop being a sweetheart and go catch your goblin  
MJ: but be safe about it  
Peter: of course  
Ned: cya man!  
MJ: love ya nerd  
Peter: love you both! TTYL!

-

Parkour@PBPS  
I am screaming

Parkour@PBPS  
I feel so fucking honored oh my god

Blackberry@Princess  
Whats up with you?

Connected@HKS  
Peter got asked to do everyone’s hair for the wedding

Blackberry@Princess  
Oh hell yeah! Congratz man!

Parkour@PBPS  
thank you!

Connected@HKS  
I get to be the ring bearer

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Oooh nice man!

Connected@HKS  
Morgan got to be the flower girl

Smilesfor@Miles  
Who’s the best man? Or men?

Parkour@PBPS  
Bruce is Tony’s best man, and Carols Rhodey’s best man, or woman

Connected@HKS  
Nat and May are the maid’s of honor

Parkour@PBPS  
OH! May is also flying out! I’m so excited!

Apple@GreenBean  
Does this mean there’s a wedding date

Connected@HKS  
Not allowed to say just yet

Parkour@PBPS  
But the chaos squad is invited!

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Oh hell yes! Im so going!

Blackberry@Princess  
Dm us everything we need to know, I need to coordinate!

Smiles for@Miles  
How did I end up here in life?

Gwanda@Stacy  
I have no clue man

Ned@GITC  
Wild

-

Spider-Man@SMO  
Look who got twitter! @KAO

Kid Arachnid@KAO  
Good Evenin’

Gwanda@Stacy  
I was waiting for this to come

Ned@GITC  
Does this mean Arachnid is now apart of our squad?

Contoversy@MJ  
oh of course

Connected@HKS  
Oh god another one

Spider-Man@SMO  
Hey!

Smiles for@Miles  
Pfft

Parkour@PBPS  
This is going to be a disaster

Apple@GreenBean  
Oh this is going to be chaotic

Strawberry@RWilliams  
So like normal?

Apple@GreenBean  
Yeah pretty much

Blackberry@Princess  
Well! Welcome to the gang KA

Kid Arachnid@KAO  
Thanks guys.

Apple@GreenBean  
We should so throw a party

Connected@HKS  
If we did itd have to be your house, dad’s got government company coming over

Apple@GreenBean  
Id be fine with that

Apple@GreenBean  
@CSSquad does tomorrow work?

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Yeah tomorrow is good

Blackberry@Princess  
Ill take my fastest jet

Ned@GITC  
Im free

Spider-Man@SMO  
Wouldn’t miss it Osborn

Contoversy@MJ  
see yall there

Kid Arachnid@KAO  
It’d be rude if I didn’t go

Connected@HKS  
Im down

Parkour@PBPS  
Count me in

Gwanda@Stacy  
As if id miss this

Smiles for@Miles  
Oh im so down

Apple@GreenBean  
Then it’s settled party at my place tomorrow at 6!

Connected@HKS  
Cant believe im excited

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Aw the robot cares for us

Connected@HKS  
I will strangle you tomorrow

Stawberry@RWilliams  
Bet

Blackberry@Princess  
Worldstar

Apple@GreenBean  
Don’t break anything and yall are Gucci

Parkour@PBPS  
You shouldn’t allow people to throw down in your house harry-

Apple@GreenBean  
Wait yeah that’s smart

Apple@GreenBean  
Don’t fight

Contoversy@MJ  
Holy shit its true

Parkour@PBPS  
Told you

Apple@GreenBean  
What?

Contoversy@MJ  
Nothin

Connected@HKS  
Peter stop laughing so loud!

Parkour@PBPS  
Nah.

-

Connected@HKS  
Hm.  
[image attached]  
 _it’s a picture of Peter sitting on the couch, telling a story to Miles and Shuri. Harry is laying on his lap and staring at him intently as he speaks, smiling fondly, like he hung the fucking moon. MJ is sitting next to him, brushing his hair but its clear she’s listening. Peter seems really happy._

Black@Widower  
that’s cute

Ned@GITC  
Peter when did you start wearing MJ’s jacket?

Parkour@PBPS  
1 an hour ago??

Parkour@PBPS  
2\. also wtf Harley

Connected@HKS  
Suddenly im, jared, 19.

Parkour@PBPS  
Bitch

Parkour@PBPS  
You aint slick

Blackberry@Princess  
Gtfo twitter and continue your damn story Im so invested smh

Smiles for@Miles  
Please

Parkour@PBPS  
I will, but only because of miles saying please

Parkour@PBPS  
Harley and Shuri are on thin fucking ice.

Connected@HKS  
you don’t scare anyone

Parkour@PBPS  
I know where you sleep, I will fucking strangle you

Blackberry@Princess  
AKSJDSKALSCKDS

Gwanda@Stacy  
Holy shit

Controversy@MJ  
Oh hell yeah

Connected@HKS  
How can you tweet that with a smile?

Parkour@PBPS  
Cause it’s not a threat, it’s a promise. :)

IronDad@Stark  
Oh my god Nat, Pep and Buck are all rubbing off on you.

Contoversy@MJ  
Yeah yeah that’s great and all but I want the ending to this story

Contoversy@MJ  
It involes Harry being stupid

Apple@GreenBean  
Insulted in my own home.

Contoversy@MJ  
Get used to it.

-

Incorrect avengers quotes@mendy  
Oh my god look at harry’s face

gambling@gambino  
tell me he doesn’t look in love, tell me.

jay@beaan  
how come mj mostly smiles in pictures with Peter??

gina@linetti  
my god all three of them are cute

Black@Widower  
Oh my god

Black@Widower  
Hair club is slowly becoming a cult and Peter is getting corrupted by it

Black@Widower  
@Stark also look

IronDad@Stark  
Oh.

IronDad@Stark  
This explains a lot.

Seb smythe@Ilove  
eXcUSE ME?

Eboy?@Eno  
Ominous

lunar@stolen  
this opens too many doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I need to give other characters more screentime  
> also me: peter parker is a bisexual mess and i have to share it with the world.
> 
> Hey whats up you guys! It's your boy, young megaphone coming back at you with another quick life update! how did you guys like the green goblin thing and me adding more plot with maybe a side dish of angst? hopefully yall like it cause ill go wild with it if you guys do!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope today is going well, and if not i hope tomorrow is better. Have a nice day my lovelies :)


	30. Wholesome Peter Parker, FBI Agents, And Pizza Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back at it again.

Connected@HKS  
Sometimes I think Peter is just secretly evil, because no one that nice can up and exist bitch, and is playin us all like a fiddle and weaving a web of deceit and lies.

Connected@HKS  
but then I come home and see him curled up crying over sad baby animal videos and then think maybe, just maybe people like him can exist just to be pure.

Ned@GITC  
Oh my god

Connected@HKS  
You guys think the im joking   
[Video Attached]  
 _the camera is panned at the Harleys socks as he shuffles over to the couch and pans it up to Peter. He’s wearing a sweater three times to big, curled up, staring at one of those adoption videos on the tv, crying. “Yo bro? Are you okay?” The camera zooms in as he turns to it, sniffling. “I’m fucking peachy.” He croaked, causing Harley to cackle._

Strawberry@RWillims  
Chaotic good energy at it’s finest

Parkour@PBPS  
My rep is slowly just flushing down the drain

Blackberry@Princess  
Didn’t have one in the first-place babe

Parkour@PBPS  
I will start crying again

Blackberry@Princess  
Proves my point

Controversy@MJ  
I will bring over ice cream to make you feel better

Parkour@PBPS  
Oh god yes

Controversy@MJ  
Alright me and Harry are on our way

Gwanda@Stacy  
Harry too, huh?

Controversy@MJ  
I was hanging at his place, he wants to tag along

Gwanda@Stacy  
Ah okay

Parkour@PBPS  
ice cream is the best am I right guys?

Smiles for@Miles  
Me and the homies at 3am eating ice cream and chilling

Parkour@PBPS  
Exactly, Miles gets it.

-

Spider-Man@SMO  
I say goodnight to my FBI Agent like a true homie.

fawn@deerestme  
oh my god

Blackberry@Princess  
A true hero of our time

Dolan@mcgriff  
Wait, Spidey, does your FBI Agent know your secret identify?

Spider-Man@SMO  
Oh my god they probably do

Spider-Man@SMO  
@MyFBIAgent for being the truest homie and not outing me! We stan.

Federal Secrets@FBI  
no problem Spidey

Spider-Man@SMO  
Im squinting right now, because I do not believe you are my fbi agent

Spies for the birds@FBIAgent  
I gotta agre with you Spidey, Lizzo is a queen

Spider-Man@SMO  
I

Spider-Man@SMO  
I nearly spat out my tea wtf

eBoy@eNo  
before I freak out over that

eBoy@eNo  
spidey??? Stanning Lizzo??

Spider-Man@SMO  
Excuse me she’s a whole queen

eBoy@eNo  
true

janna@fannabanna  
personal agents are real! And spidey’s agent is a true homie

Spider-Man@SMO  
Oh no this means the FBI knows how much of a fucking idiot I am

sawdust@SALLY  
MOOD

Spider-Man@SMO  
Like sure, twitter knows some of my powers and my meme knowledge and how I fear no man except myself and the Avenger women, but someone has seen who I really am and saw how much of huge bisexual disaster I am

Spider-Man@SMO  
DEAR GOD THEY’VE SEEN TOO MUCH

Spies for the birds@FBIAgent  
Don’t worry, your secrets are safe with us Spidey

Spider-Man@SMO  
…

Spider-Man@SMO  
The FBI has blackmail on me

spinel@ownsmyheart  
I FELT THAT

Contoversy@MJ  
All of you are idiots, just put tape over your cameras

Spider-Man@SMO  
I might have to do that

Spider-Man@SMO  
They know. Too. Much.

Spies for birds@FBIAgent  
But that means no more goodnights

Spider-Man@SMO  
am I getting guilt tripped by a fbi agent???

Connected@HKS  
Looks like it

Spider-Man@SMO  
Oh my god.

-

Blackberry@Princess  
Its party time

Spider-Man@SMO  
Pizza time

Strawberry@RWilliams  
yO HARRY DID YOU ORDER PIZZA?

Apple@GreenBean  
Of course, what kind of heathen do you take me for?

Parkour@PBPS  
A heathen that likes pineapple on pizza

Apple@GreanBean  
Peter, I love you, but you are invalid

Parkour@PBPS  
Harry, I love you, but you’re a whole dumbass

Connected@HKS  
Is this, flirting?

Blackberry@Princess  
[Image Attached]  
 _It’s the, Is this a blank meme with the butterfly._

Smiles for@Miles  
Ahskdhsjkdj

Spider-Man@SMO  
Gotta agree with Parker, only because I have heightened senses and pineapple on savory pizza is the fucking worst taste e v e r.

Spider-Man@SMO  
Also, it burns to eat it

dumble@dork  
so it’s all agreed that pineapple is now banned and illegal? Yeah okay great.

Apple@GreenBean  
Oh shit I didn’t know that

Kid Arachnid@KAO  
Wait am I more spider now as well? Do I have to worry about that kinda of stuff?

Spider-Man@SMO  
I, I don’t know

IronDad@Stark  
Oh no not again

Spider-Man@SMO  
Who knows, you got your powers a different way than me

Kid Arachnid@KAO  
good point

Strawberry@RWilliams  
Yo open the fucking door we’re here

Apple@GreenBean  
Oh my god, chill out im coming

Blackberry@Princess  
Were impatient

Apple@GreenBean  
Yeah I see that

Ned@GITC  
This is going to be chaotic

Gwanda@Stacy  
When is it not?

-

 **The Chaotic Squad**  
Shuri: yo Osborn  
Shuri: has your dad always,, been that creepy?  
Harry: you mean stand around and brood then yeah he does that  
Peter: no ive known your dad, he seems way off tonight  
Shuri: yeah he’s giving me the whole creeps  
Ned: his smile was so damn creepy  
Harry: okay, now that you mention it… he is acting off  
Harry: he always lets me have party’s and then just leaves  
Harry: he’s never stayed this long  
Gwen: dear lord he was never this unhinged  
Peter: I am uncomfortable.  
Miles: yikes  
Peter: your dad always rubbed me the wrong way,  
Peter: no offence  
Harry: none taken  
Peter: but your dad has been acting so strange tonight, like scary creepy  
MJ: yeah man, he looks almost crazy  
MJ: uh no offence  
Harry: no, he literally looks off his rocker  
Riri: I think he’s leaving  
Gwen: weird  
Shuri: okay, enough about creepy Osborn Senior, we are here to have fun  
Miles: true  
Harry: maybe dad was just having an off day  
Harry: it would kill him to take a break once a while, god knows when he sleeps anymore  
MJ: that’s not healthy  
Peter: sounds like my dad  
Harley: and you  
MJ: and you  
Gwen: and Harry  
Ned: got a feeling yall just got that from your dads  
Riri: nah, it’s just a child genius thing  
Shuri: yep  
MJ: us normies cant relate  
Ned: I mean,, we are smart??  
Gwen: smart enough  
Miles: whats a science  
Peter: oh my god Miles  
Miles: :)  
Riri: man I love this group  
Peter: god same!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's your boy Rory, coming back at you with another quick update!
> 
> So first off, hello! Sorry this update took so long, I wanted to post this weeks ago but my wifi got turned off! So thats an issue, updates might be a little harder since I cant lug my laptop everywhere cause i have back issues as is.
> 
> Second thing off, do you guys want shorter chapters with quicker updates or once a month updates with longer ones? once i get my wifi again i can post way more frequently with shorter chapters if you guys want that!
> 
> Third thing off, I just saw endgame and aH, my heART
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a wonderful day! Stay hydrated, take your meds, eat something and get some rest! You deserve it! Bye! <3


	31. School, Ross gets kicked, and KAO has joined the wholesome chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holiday's! Hope you have a great break and celebrate whatever you celebrate!

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
Yo am I only one seeing this?

Ned@GITC  
Nope its surprising

Connected@HKS  
What are you guys talking about?

Controversy@MJ   
Oh yeah you’re a senior

Controversy@MJ  
here  
[Image Attached]  
 _it’s a picture of Peter and Flash in the decathlon room, their sitting at a table with books out. Peter is holding one and pointing at one with a grin while Flash is smiling and nodding to it._

Connected@HKS  
Excuse me

BettyBop@BET  
That’s new

sallyface@sal  
yo flash did say he was trying to change

Ned@GITC  
I didn’t think he meant literally

Connected@HKS  
What are they even doing?

Controversy@MJ  
Studying for the next match

Ned@GITC  
We’re in groups and they said they wanted to team together

Controversy@MJ  
Yeah it’s an odd experience for us all

Ned@GITC  
MJ’s jealous Pete didn’t pick hewasldkfjdskal

Connected@HKS  
AHSHJS OH MY GOD

BettyBop@BET  
She just wrestled the phone out his hand, now I see why

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
oh my god is she blushing??

Controversy@MJ  
No I am not.

Controversy@MJ  
also Ned’s the jealous one since they always partner up

Ned@GITC  
yoU JOIN US ALL THE TIME

Controversy@MJ  
Do you want me to cut off your hands Leeds?

Ned@GITC  
No-

Controversy@MJ  
Then be quiet and study

Ned@GITC  
Yes ma’am?

Connected@HKS  
I swear to god I am getting detention for laughing this hard oH MY GOD!

-

Parkour@PBPS  
im getting sus, why are you being this nice to me @MJ ?

Controversy@MJ  
I could take it back

Parkour@PBPS  
no wait, please don’t-

Connected@HKS  
did she give you her jacket again?

Parkour@PBPS  
no, she gave me one of the brownies she baked

Ned@GITC  
They look so good

Controversy@MJ  
Your still not getting one

Ned@GITC  
Dangit

Connected@HKS  
why does pete get one then?

Controversy@MJ  
Cindy made cookies for everyone

Connected@HKS  
And you gave him a brownie?

Controversy@MJ  
She made them with peppermint oil

Connected@HKS  
Ah okay

Little seymour@shopofhorrors  
I had no idea you were allergic to peppermint

Parkour@PBPS  
Yeah it developed later in my life, so I found that out the hard way

Gwanda@Stacy  
I hate when that happens, didn’t find out I was allergic to peanuts until last year, made my throat real itchy and sore and it hurt to drink water

BettyBoop@Bet  
Found out when I was allergic to dogs when I was 12 after having a dog for 2 years of having one when I was 9

Ned@GITC  
Allergies are weird

Connected@HKS  
That is weird

Controversy@MJ  
since peter couldn’t have any cookies because a certain idiot doesn’t carry an EpiPen and I don’t want him to die, I gave him a brownie

BettyBoop@Bet  
Wait a damn minute, you don’t have an EpiPen

Apple@GreenBean  
What the fuck Parker

Parkour@PBPS  
About that,, I need a new one, last one broke.

IronDad@Stark  
Ive been trying to fix that

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
How do you break an EpiPen?

Parkour@PBPS  
By getting slammed backpack first into a locker over and over again.

Parkour@PBPS  
and being clumsy? I guess??

Geni @InaBottle  
Feel like that’s partially my fault

Controversy@MJ  
That’s because it is

Connected@HKS  
Genie? Really?

Genie@InaBottle  
It’s a stupid nickname but I got it from someone else so im not going to complain

Cable@Abe  
You really meant it when you said you were turning a new leaf huh?

Iam@Charles  
Wild

Ned@GITC  
Yo we should all pay attention, were in class

sallyface@Sal  
good point

-

The OG FOS **  
MJ: so like, flash is all good now?  
Peter: kind of  
Peter: to put it simply, he’s trying.  
Ned: that’s all that matters  
Peter: exactly  
MJ: hm, okay  
MJ: but I have full authority to kick his ass if he turns out to be a liar, right?  
Peter: yes but be gentle, you are dangerous when you want to be and your incredibly strong  
MJ: Thanks, as someone with super strength that means a lot coming from you  
Peter: just being honest  
MJ: dork  
Ned: yall stop being cute on main for a minute  
Ned; How did you and flash even start getting along like that  
Peter: ignoring that first part.  
Peter: he actually messaged me and then we just worked out some ground rules and tried to fix our differences  
Peter: plus, we had to work on that project together and ended up enjoying hanging out without being at each other’s necks  
MJ: odd, but alright  
Ned: well at least he’s nicer  
MJ: did you give him the nickname Genie?  
Peter: oh yeah, I mean I wanted to give him a bad one since he’s been calling me Penis for years. He tried to argue how bad it sounded but quickly shut up when I brought it up. Tho he wont let anyone else call him that  
MJ: smart  
Peter: I didn’t want to be too mean but something to get back a little  
MJ: wholesome and bitchy at the same time, nice  
Ned: Pete can be so sassy it’s wild  
Peter: :)**

**-**

**NYTimes@News  
Ross arrested today due to evidence being brought to life by an anonymous tip.**

**Connected@HKS  
Yeah sure, ‘anonymous’**

**Hawks@RedWings  
Oh? Know something we don’t?**

**Connected@HKS  
Anthony Edward Stark-Potts, has been laughing his ass off at this for an hour and been celebrating, he’s literally throwing a party, he went out suspiciously a few hours ago and came back with a grin and this shit appears**

**Connected@HKS  
I have a strong feeling it was him.**

**IronDad@Stark  
Working with him was hell, can’t I celebrate his downfall finally happening?**

**Controversy@MJ  
You can, but even I think you did it.**

**IronMom@Potts  
It is something you would do.**

**IronDad@Stark  
I resent this; I am innocent.**

**Connected@HKS  
I’ll believe it when I see it**

**IronDad@Stark  
And how the hell do I do that?**

**Connected@HKS  
Nothing, all you can do is s u f f e r.**

**IronDad@Stark  
Wow, betrayed by my own child.**

**IronMom@Potts  
Get used to it, you adopted him.**

**IronDad@Stark  
You’re the one who asked if we could!**

**IronMom@Potts  
You wanted to do it anyway, for a while.**

**Connected@HKS  
glad to know im wanted**

**IronDad@Stark  
Shut up we love you**

**IronMom@Potts  
Shut up we love you**

**Connected@HKS  
Damn yall did that at the same time**

**IronPops@Rhodey  
It’s the truth**

**Connected@HKS  
This is too sweet for me, how gross.**

**-**

**Best Intern@SI  
Spiders Unite.  
[Video’s Attached]  
 _The first is a video of nat training in the gym. She’s incorporating ballet into her moves, attacking dummies with close range attacks. The second is Spidey practicing his sixth sense, he’s in his costume but his mask has a bandana tied around the eyes. He’s dodging arrows and knifes from Clint and Loki. The third video is of Kid Arachnid and Spidey in the gym, Kid is jumping obstacles and dodging tennis balls, Spidey is encouraging him._**

**Spider-Man@SMO  
How the fuck did you get those videos Parker?**

**Best Intern@SI  
It’s Harley, I hacked into his account, again. >:)**

**Spider-Man@SMO  
Oh shit**

**Best Intern@SI  
Just walked in and recorded it, looked interesting. Nb**

**Black@Widower  
Thanks for getting that, enjoyed that training day**

**Best Intern@SI  
You’re welcome**

**Kid Arachnid@KAO  
Oh yeah, that day. That was not fun :(**

**Spider-Man@SMO  
Yeah, practice makes perfect though.**

**donnie@mbree  
oh my god! Their multiplying**

**Best Intern@SI  
[Video’s Attachment]  
 _Clint, Nat, Bucky and Spidey with only his mask on are all sitting on the couch watching a movie. Clint is on his phone talking to Bucky while Nat keeps saying things in Russian to Spidey. Clint suddenly laughs and looks up. “did you know if all the spiders in the world gathered together, they can kill and eat all humans?” Bucky snorts while Nat looks at Spidey with a knowing look. Spidey squints at her and nods, both turning to Bucky and Nat, both squinting. “Why did you do that, their going to eat us, now. Spidey starts laughing and it ends there.”_**

**SpiderFam@destny  
Id gladly be taken out of this world by getting consumed by spider’s**

**Kid Arachnid@KAO  
That’s concerning.**

**Sydney@SeymOUR  
Oh no, is kao going to follow spidey’s footsteps and become a huge wholesome super?**

**Kid Arachnid@KAO  
Stay hydrated :)**

**Spider-Man@SMO  
Don’t forget to take your meds :)**

**Kid Arachnid@KAO  
And to take breaks :)**

**Spider-Man@SMO  
And to eat and sleep :)**

**Blackberry@Princess  
Oh no.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening Guys, Gals and Nonbinary Pals, it's your friend Rory with another update!
> 
> Hope you guys have a wonderful holiday and I hope y'all stay safe and have fun! Im gonna try to upload a holiday themed chapter tomorrow if I can, have a goodnight and a good rest of your year! I hope you have a good new year as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	32. Green Goblin, Teenage Love?? and Wholesome Spidey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rory is back!

Royal@Rory  
Have any of you guys seen the new fight on the news?

Beetle@JULE  
Who even watches the news anymore?

Royal@Rory  
You got me there

Royal@Rory  
But it’s a fight on that new green goblin guy, and spidey

jonah@jabames  
Oh I saw it!

devin@caged  
Yo, that new villain gives me the heebie-jeebies 

Donny@fireball  
Yeah, I don’t like him. What even is his name?

Kyles unite@mOnster  
He labelled himself as The Green Goblin.

Kraken@Karen  
He’s becoming a bigger threat, I hope spidey can take him down soon

Royal@Rory  
That’s the thing, Spidey got thrashed today, Goblin threw a couple bombs at some civilians and he like took the blunt force of them, and he like got dropped from a high place.

yolanda@heygorl  
holy shit is he alright

finny@mcdale  
he left before the paramedics could arrive and check him out

fawn@deerestme’  
probably to protect his identity 

Bonless@Webby  
Hope he’s okay.

Connected@HKS  
Shit.

-

 **The OG FOS**  
Ned: Hey man I heard about the fight, you alright?  
Ned: Pete?  
Ned: Peter?  
Ned: totally not panicking right now  
Ned; but, a response would totally be appreciated  
Ned; peter?  
Ned: im so stressing out  
Ned; oh my god, please respond.  
Ned: MJ are you there at least?  
Ned; wow no one can reassure me  
Ned: at this point im assuming your all dead  
Ned; soon all my friends will die and ill be all alone  
Ned: the universe has forsaken me  
Ned: god? Are you there? I am sorry  
Ned; I knew I should’ve gone to Sunday school and bible study!  
MJ: your being overdramatic  
Ned; OH MY GOD MJ  
MJ: that’s my name.  
MJ: You okay?  
Ned: no, kind of stressed myself out after spiraling down a dark train of thought  
Ned: I was so worried!  
MJ: sorry man  
Ned; its fine, you’re here!  
MJ: Peter’s fine too, I forgot to charge my phone when I left to check on him sorry man  
Ned; oh, how is he?  
MJ: knocked out like a light and drugged up  
Ned; ouch  
MJ: yeah he’s pretty knocked up  
Ned; what happened?  
MJ: from what I could decipher from his slurred explanation  
MJ: Green Goblin attacked a building and set off tons of bombs, Peter took a direct hit from one, there was a fire and goblin dropped him off his glider into the building and threw him through a few rooms. Goblin fled as soon as the cops showed up and Peter got out as quick as he could to get somewhere safe  
Ned: damn  
MJ: he has a few bruised ribs, an already healing broken arm and several cuts, burns and bruises  
MJ: thankfully nothing too serious, and no one got seriously injured since Peter risked his life to get everyone out before battling The Grinch.  
Ned; pft, the grinch  
Ned; im glad he’s okay  
MJ: same.  
Ned; I also hope he’ll work with a few others now to take him down  
MJ; oh he is, he woke up, said he was going to call nova for help then passed out  
Ned; wow, that help could’ve been useful three hours ago  
MJ; exactly.   
Ned: oh now that I have your attention and since Peter is going to be out for like a while cause he sometimes hibernates  
MJ; true  
Ned; mind if I ask a question?  
MJ: depends on the question  
Ned; okay but if I ask it, you promise not to kill me in my sleep?  
MJ:  
MJ: depends on the question  
Ned; ooookay, digging my grave here.  
Ned; so.  
Ned; what in god’s name is going on with you, peter and harry?  
MJ: be more specific   
Ned; you three are always hanging out, texting each other, also whenever we get together as a squad the three of you chill together, plus it just seems as of late all of you have been spending you time together either out and about or cuddling  
MJ: cuddle piles are the best, excuse you  
Ned; oh I totally agree, but it’s a pile only with the three of you  
MJ: maybe so  
Ned; your avoiding my question  
MJ: I don’t know how you want me to answer  
MJ: we’ve all just been really close as of late  
Ned: nothing else?  
MJ: there might be something else  
Ned: oh, shit really?  
MJ: what the hell do you mean ‘oh shit really’?  
Ned; I was just making a guess  
Ned; I didn’t think I was right; you’ve never been interested in anyone! And Peter hasn’t shown much interest in anyone after Liz  
MJ; wow thanks Ned  
Ned; that was a bad thing to say, that’s on me  
MJ: Ned, you cannot keep a secret, but if you tell anyone about this, I will actually slit your throat  
Ned; noted  
MJ: Peter and Harry, totally a thing  
Ned: for real?!  
MJ: before you get upset on why peter didn’t tell you, he’s confused and taking things slow and everyone was hounding at the time  
Ned; okay, fair  
MJ: as for me, were not really sure yet but there might be mutual thing between all three of us  
MJ: IDK, feelings are wack and were just going along with things  
MJ: were teenagers, relationships come and go we’re just going with the flow  
Ned; aw sweet  
Ned: also that rhythmed, your getting sappy MJ  
MJ: I know where you sleep  
Ned; oh so that’s where Peter gets it  
MJ: totally  
MJ: welp, im going to let my phone charge  
MJ: peace man  
Ned; bye, tell me when he wakes up!  
MJ: of course  
MJ; remember, tell another soul this and you’ll be six feet under!  
Ned: noted

-

Spider-Man@SMO  
I lived Bitch.

Connected@HKS  
Unfortunately

Ned@GITC  
Oh thank god!

fawn@deerestme  
leave it to spidey to come back from a fight with a meme, smh

Kid Arachnid@KAO  
Dear god

Strawberry@RWillaims  
I can’t believe I was worried bout you, smh

Spider-Man@SMO  
Humor helps hide the pain and clear tension

Spider-Man@SMO  
Okay but seriously, Guys im fine! Thanks for all the support and kind messages! Ya’ll are so great and I love you all

Sp00ky@meg  
Wholesome spidey hours once again

Spider-Man@SMO  
Every hour is wholesome spidey hours I love you guys

jennamarbles@kermit  
fuck im crying

IronDad@Stark  
Aren’t you supposed to be resting?

Spider-Man@SMO  
Uh oh, gotta dip

Spider-man@SMO  
peace out gang

hanna@motanner  
did spidey just call all of twitter gang?

terryloves@love  
he totally did

Hanna@Motanner  
God tier content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up gamers, it's your boy! Rory! I am so sorry this chapter came so late! I got super sick and the school hit me because of it. Then some family stuff came up and now we're stuck in a pandemic and worldwide quarantine, how fun! Things are so chaotic right now, and I'm going to try and post more during this whole thing to give you guys to read! I won't post as often because I have online school but ill do my best!!
> 
> I really hope you guys are doing alright right now, and I hope you guys are staying safe. Please stay home and keep safe guys, I know I'm just an author on the internet but things are crazy right now and I truly hope everyone is okay. Please Stay Hydrated and I hope your day is going well or goes well tomorrow. 
> 
> Until next time, cya later guys!


	33. Disowned, Cuties, Crushes, sir what the fuck, and the fam.

IronDad@Stark  
I can’t believe this, betrayed by my own son.

Connected@HKS  
You deserved it

IronDad@Stark  
No I did not

Parkour@PBPS  
He doesn’t even fit in the category

Controversy@MJ  
Yeah pete’s right

Connected@HKS  
Do I look like I care?

Parkour@PBPS  
And MJ just kicked him

BugBro@AntMan  
What happened

IronDad@Stark   
my own child called me a Boomer.

fawn@deerestme  
aSJKSJSKJSK OH MY GOD

Connected@HKS  
I TOLD YOU I DIDN’T WANT HELP ON MY PROJECT

IronDad@Stark  
SO YOU CALLED ME A BOOMER?

Connected@HKS  
Am I wrong?

IronDad@Stark  
Im un-adopting you.

IronMom@Potts  
No, you’re not

Parkour@PBPS  
That’s it! Get on top of the fridge!

Connected@HKS  
THIS HOUSE IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE

Blackberry@Princess  
Oh my fucking god, he fucking dead.

Connected@HKS  
Can I disown myself?

Parkour@PBPS  
No

Connected@HKS  
Damn

-

Ned@GITC  
MJ: I don’t enjoy jewelry often  
Also MJ: refuses to take off Peter’s gifts

Controversy@MJ  
So you have chosen death.

Parkour@PBPS  
You guys get gift handmade gifts from me all the time

Ned@GITC  
You actually bought her something this time though

Parkour@PBPS  
It broke :(

Controversy@MJ  
I like it better broken

Connected@HKS  
Edgy

Controversy@MJ  
It doesn’t look perfect, I like it like that

Parkour@PBPS  
Im just glad you like it

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
Are you two wearing each other’s clothes?

Parkour@PBPS  
Perhaps

Controversy@MJ  
Yeah

Ned@GITC  
Yeah be on that cute shit

Controversy@MJ  
Wanna join us? We trade clothes every Friday

Ned@GITC  
Oh so that’s what that was!

Ned@GITC  
Yeah I’ll join.

Parkour@PBPS  
Wicked.

Controversy@MJ  
Cant believe you didn’t notice until today

Ned@GITC  
I drink dumb bitch juice, so what of it.

Controversy@MJ  
How do you have a girlfriend before me?

Ned@GITC  
Pure Luck, let’s be honest.

Parkour@PBPS  
Valid

Connected@HKS  
Imagine being in a relationship, could not be me.

Blackberry@Princess  
Lmao same

Strawberry@RWillaims  
Bro I got a mad crush rn

Gwanda@Stacy  
Are you serious?!

Blackberry@Princess  
Damn and you didn’t tell me?

Strawberry@RWillaims  
I’m sorry y’all

Blackberry@Princess  
I thought you were bae

Blackberry@Princess  
Turns out your just fam

Strawberry@RWillaims  
Bro!

Blackberry@Princess  
You better tell me who soon, or else

Gwanda@Stacy  
That’s a whole threat

Parkour@PBPS  
And she means it.

Blackberry@Princess  
:)

Blackberry@Princess  
Ha, I’m in danger.

Smilesfor@Miles  
I wish you luck, im in the same damn boat

Blackberry@Princess  
YOU TOO?!

Blackberry@Princess  
Morales you better tell me as well or else

Smilesfor@Miles  
Of course, your majesty.

Blackberry@Princess  
I did not weasel information out of Parker-Stark to find out his crushes only for yall to hide from my wrath

Gwanda@Stacy  
I’m sorry, Crush(s)? As in plural?!

Parkour@PBPS  
SHURI

Blackberry@Princee  
I said too much, oh shit.

Strawberry@RWillaims  
The plot thickens.

Connected@HKS  
we been knew bitch.

Parkour@PBPS  
Ah fuck, I can’t believe you’ve done this.

Parkour@PBPS  
Due to personal reasons, I am becoming deceased and will commit a murder.

Blackberry@Princess  
Im willing to pay for my sins, I welcome death from my fiancé.

Parkour@PBPS  
Shuri, I swear to GOD!

Blackberry@Princess  
;)

-

**All for the Fam**  
Tony: So uh, I may have done something stupid  
Pepper: That’s a shock.  
Rhodey: The hell did you do?  
Peter: oh no  
Tony: uuuhhh I was experimenting in the lab and did something dangerous  
Harley: Stupid and Dangerous? Oh boy, what have you done now  
Pepper: Tony I swear to god if this is what I think it is  
Peter: You know what he did?  
Rhodey: got a hunch  
Rhodey: I really hope it aint what I’m thinking  
Pepper: Anthony Edward Stark-Potts, If you did what I think you did I’m divorcing you right here.  
Harley: OOP  
Peter: Damn  
Harley: How bad did you fuck up to get that kind of threat?!  
Harley: It’s not that crazy?? It cant be THAT bad right??? RIGHT??  
Peter: Concerned.png  
Rhodey: Pepper please don’t divorce our husband before I can marry you.  
Rhodey: even if I agree with you  
Harley: Bitch say something  
Tony: I’m honestly too afraid to speak now tbh.  
Tony: I’ll get the divorce papers if you want, haha..  
Rhodey: YOU DIDN’T  
Pepper: TONY I SWEAR TO GOD  
Tony: IM SORRY  
Peter: PLEASE, Enlighten your children!  
Harley: I am going to have a stroke if I don’t get an explanation in the next five minutes  
Tony: I totally did NOT inject myself with the Extremis Virus, that would be so stupid.  
Harley: I’m sorry.  
Harley: Did you say the Extremis Virus?  
Harley: as in, the virus that caused people to blow up, virus?  
Harley: the very reason we met and led to my very adoption, virus?  
Peter: I may not have common sense, but what the actual hell.  
Tony: It’s been years since I stabilized the virus and managed to even make a better one that they gave to Pep, and she still has powers due to it, which is crazy like she was already such a fiery woman but now she’s actually fiery isn’t that wild, wait i’m getting off point, ANYWAYS! I stabilized it into something better, way after finding a stabilizing cure for pep and I changed it in a way which could be beneficial for a person and I was kind of doing already stupid shit last night since I haven’t slept in like, I don’t know, uh FRI how long since I last slept? Oh okay, ninety-eight hours, so I did it while like super sleep deprived, I still haven’t slept.  
Peter: that’s  
Peter: that’s a lot  
Harley: why are you rambling through text  
Pepper: I can excuse you for being reckless because of sleep deprivation but I’m revoking lab privileges for a while so you can actually sleep.  
Tony: that’s fair  
Rhodey: what were the side effects Tones  
Tony: Side effects? OH BOY! Well I cut my hand on accident and it’s like gone or whatever which is crazy enough, but like a huge difference would have to be that I think I’m a technopath now  
Tony: that ‘ramble over text’ wasn’t that, I’m texting you with my mind as we speak, but I still haven’t slept so I don’t know what im doing at all, which is probably why I said all those things on accident, whoops  
Harley: and I thought you couldn’t get even closer to tech  
Peter: that’s so wicked and scary  
Peter: you could hack into shit with your mind!  
Tony: I know! Crazy right? Im so damn tired  
Pepper: Go to sleep before I come down there  
Tony: that sounds like a sound idea.  
Rhodey: as soon as you wake up, im making you eat something  
Tony: fair  
Harley: jesus Christ I cant believe your so insane  
Tony: am I now consider a mad scientist  
Harley: yes  
Peter: yes  
Tony: hell yeah  
Pepepr: Go. To. Sleep.  
Tony: yes ma’am.  
Rhodey: dear god.

-

Connected@HKS  
Haha its winter break, time for me to go see my mom

Parkour@PBPS  
Oh word? That’s cool!

Parkour@PBPS  
Tell your sister I said hi

Connected@HKS  
*our, she’s your sister too.

Parkour@PBPS  
alksdjfdskledf my heart.

Ned@GITC  
Wait you have a sister, besides Morgan?

Connected@HKS  
Yeah, she was sick for a long time.

Connected@HKS  
certified badass, she’s a cancer survivor 

Controversy@MJ   
Damn, she sounds awesome.

Gwanda@Stacy  
Did she also get adopted?

Connected@HKS  
Not really, it’s more or so like co-parenting rn

Connected@HKS  
And mom has the custody over her

Parkour@PBPS  
Dad paid for her hospital bills

IronDad@Stark  
Im glad Rosie’s doing better!

Parkour@PBPS  
Aunt May is coming over break im excited!

Controversy@MJ  
Yall family is so weird, I love it

Connected@HKS  
Ha, I have two moms and two dads’ fuckers!

Parkour@PBPS  
Two dads and one mom!

Connected@HKS  
excuse you, my mom considers you her son

Connected@HKS  
Your family, get used to it

Parkour@PBPS  
Catch me crying in Walmart

Connected@HKS  
Four kids, four parents, and one aunt

Parkour@PBPS  
Damn this is what its like to have a family?

PizzaTheft@HawkEYe  
Don’t forget bout us kid

Connected@HKS  
*And the avengers as aunts and uncles

Black@Widower  
We love you guys

Parkour@PBPS  
Crying.png

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is literally so much going on in this chapter oh my god.
> 
> Ahah, I got smth planned outside of the Goblin story and its gonna be fun to add aha. You guys are not prepared for this, this hit different.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I hope your day is going well or gets better! 
> 
> Stay safe, and stay hydrated! :)


	34. Particles, Tragic, and Hawkeye x2

**All for the fam**  
Harley: when the hell did we get a particle accelerator for projects??  
Peter: were you paying ANY attention during the meeting in November for SI’s new installments  
Harley: uh, yes?  
Pepper: you're worse than your father  
Harley: I was distracted and tired!  
Peter: and who’s fault was that? Bitch I told you to go to sleep and stop working in the lab  
Harley: when do I ever listen  
Harley: and besides, November? Bro that was in five months ago, I was busy  
Peter: texting and being in the lab the literal entire night?  
Tony: he got you there kiddo  
Harley: you’re the one who stayed up with me  
Tony: I still paid attention  
Harley: touché  
Rhodey: I didn’t even go and I knew we got a particle accelerator  
Harley: damn  
Tony: I made a makeshift particle accelerator to make Starknium a few years back and I realized we could really use one for the scientist to work with and in case I need to make more of Starknium  
Pepper: exactly, and it would benefit our research on particles and medical ideas for the future.  
Harley: that’s so wicked what the fuck  
Peter: this is why you pay attention  
Harley: stop coming for my head, ill pay attention from now own  
Tony: sure, you will  
Harley: rude

-

Parkour@PBPS  
Love is dead. You betrayed me in my darkest hour of need, while I lay sick and festering. You’re the definition of dread.

Apple@GreenBean  
Are you okay?

Ned@GITC  
Who hurt you

Parkour@PBPS  
Raspberry ate my garlic bread

Gwanda@Stacy  
Tragic.

Smilesfor@Miles  
Oh my god

Spider-Man@SMO  
The betrayal

Kid Arachnid@KAO  
The audacity

Connected@HKS  
Oh my god be quiet it's not that big of a deal

Parkour@PBPS  
Blueberry ate your raspberry chocolate tart

Connected@HKS  
NO!

Blackberry@Princess  
Damn that’s crazy bro

Redwing@Falcon  
Maybe don’t make dinosaurs that eat your food

Parkour@PBPS  
Shut up, your entire room is filled with birds

Redwing@Falcon  
YOUR’S IS FILLED WITH SPIDERS

Parkour@PBPS  
not really, Natalie is the only spider who lives in my room, some spider’s come to hang out with me sometimes

Parkour@PBPS  
Your room is filled with birds you literally trained

Connected@HKS  
So that’s what that sound is

PizzaTheft@HawkEYe  
Why the fuck do you have birds in your room

Redwing@Falcon  
I can link my mind with birds, might as well feed some of them

IronDad@Stark  
You can what?!

JBB@Plums  
You didn’t know?

IronDad@Stark  
Oh my god you literally are a birdbrain

PizzaTheft@HawkEYe  
Oh my god

IronDad@Stark  
Ikajsdhfgjtkreowp

IronPops@Rhodes  
Wilson, call of the birds please, we were discussing prosthetics 

Redwing@Falcon  
Fine.

Connected@HKS  
I can not deal with the avenger bs today, I ask for one normal day.

PizzaTheft@HawkEYe  
Your asking too much.

Connected@HKS  
Yeah, I know.

-

I am Speed@Silver  
Sup bitches, im back!

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
Pietro! Your back!

I am Speed@Silver  
Damn being on a mission for eight months is so tiring, what the hell did I miss

Black@Widower  
Stark adopted 2 kids and is getting married for the third time

CB@HawkEYe  
One of those kids made dinosaurs

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
Me and Nat are dating

JBB@Plums  
Asgard got destroyed and now live on earth in Norway

Spider-Man@SMO  
Ross got arrested

I am Speed@Silver  
Jesus Christ

I am Speed@Silver  
Damn I got a lot to catch up on huh?

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
You have no idea

I am Speed@Silver  
Well im home now

I am Speed@Silver  
Im gonna go to sleep and relax for a whole month!

Black@Widower  
Valid

JBB@Plums  
Mood

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
I want to sleep too damn

IronDad@Stark  
You three have been spending way too much time with Peter

Black@Widower  
Fake fan, we vibe with him, alright?

JBB@Plums  
That’s that on that

IronDad@Stark  
I pretend I do not see

Parkour@PBPS  
Wh

Connected@HKS  
PLEASE STOP TEACHING THEM THINGS

Parkour@PBPS  
IM SORRY???

Blackberry@PBPS  
We do be vibin tho

-

IronDad@Stark  
Barnes what’s going on with your arm

JBB@Plums  
We put magnets on it

Black@Widower  
We have fun in hair club

IronDad@Stark  
Will I ever get the pleasure of getting to know more about hair club?

JBB@Plums  
You sent that so fast what the fuck

Black@Widower  
No.

IronDad@Stark  
Damnit

IronDad@Stark  
And that’s one of my many talents

CB@HawkEYe  
What talents?

IronDad@Stark  
I'm not upgrading your bow

CB@HawkEYe  
Wait no-

IronDad@Stark  
Rights revoked; the upgrades are going to Hawk now.

CB@HawkEYe  
She deserves them

CB@HawkEYe  
Can you at least give me a harmless explosive one filled with confetti? Wanna pull a prank

IronDad@Stark  
Barton you’re a whole child

IronDad@Stark  
Ill get it done by 5

Black@Widower  
Are you sure your not the child?

JBB@Plums  
Who’s Hawk

CB@HawkEYe  
@Hawkeye

KB@Hawkeye  
Huh

CB@HawkEYe  
Buck, meet Hawkeye

JBB@Plums  
Theres two of you???

KB@Hawkeye  
Yep! Im the younger and cooler Hawkeye ofc.

CB@HawkEYe  
Hey watch it kid

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
Oh so that’s why your name has E and Y captilaized

CB@HawkEYe  
She stole the handle before I could grab it

KB@Hawkeye  
Be faster next time, old man

CB@HawkEYe  
If anyone is old it's the old dear captain here

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
Bucky is literally older than me!

JBB@Plums  
Damn throw me under the bus why don’t you, jerk.

Black@Widower  
Your still a fossil steve.

JBB@Plums  
HA

Redwing@Falcon  
Anyone know where the Smithian is? We gotta return a fossil

Black@Widower  
That’s MY line, Wilson.

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
This is bullying

JBB@Plums  
Lovingly bullying.

Iced Americano@CaptainA  
Is that thing??

Redwing@Falcon  
It is now, you stupidly gorgeous bitch.

JBB@Plums  
Yeah punk

KB@Hawkeye  
Are you really dating if you don’t make fun of your partner? Smh

CB@HawkEYe  
My own wife bullies me

KB@Hawkeye  
Case and point.

Black@Widower  
You bet I make fun of Wanda

Witch Bitcch@Scarlett  
I make fun of you back

IronDad@Stark  
We make fun of each other so much it isn’t even funny

IronPops@Rhodes  
Tony Stank

IronMom@Potts  
Giant Bunny

IronDad@Stark  
Wow.

Connected@HKS  
AKJSDFGLHJK

IronDad@Stark  
You two are lucky I love you

IronPops@Rhodes  
Yeah we are

IronMom@Potts  
You bet

IronDad@Stark  
Wow, my heart!

Connected@HKS  
Ew

Parkour@PBPS  
Shut up just because you cant get a partner

Connected@HKS  
HEY

IronDad@Stark  
ALKSJDFNHDKSLAS OH MY GOD

IronPops@Rhodes  
Damn Peter

IronMom@Potts  
Oh my god, I should not be laughing

Parkour@PBPS  
I speak the truth

Connected@HKS  
Im going to kill you

Parkour@PBPS  
You kill me and I will not make you another tart

Connected@HKS  
Fine, but I will fight you

Parkour@PBPS  
Bet.

Connected@HKS  
Bet.

IronDad@Stark  
Oh dear god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I completely forgot to add the chapter name and the notes oh my god, I got too excited.)  
> Haha, whoops. 
> 
> I've been on a huge trip! I've written so many chapters for this and I'm _living!_  
>  I am so excited to get the next chapter out since it's kind of crazy, like you guys will not be ready for it!  
> Also! Dear god! I want to say how thankful I am to have so much love and support. All of you are so nice and helpful and it keeps me going with this dumb fic. Like I can't believe we've gotten 1617 kudos and I just have to say thank you! I am so happy to have made this many people have a few laughs, which means a lot to me.
> 
> aha, might upload one more chapter before the month ends cause I've written so much, like it's insane. Look out for it if I do.
> 
> Anyway's guys, gals nonbinary pals, I hope your day is going well, and tomorrow is even better! You're amazing! I love you! You're a whole snacc.  
> Stay Safe, Stay Hydrated. <3


	35. oh boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**All for the Fam**

Tony: one of the scientists working on the accelerator background was faked, I can’t find out when he was hired or what the hell he used to do  
Tony: what the fuck he’s registered in our company under a fake name  
Rhodey: are you serious?  
Pepper: goddamn it, ill go down and talk to him  
Harley: ma you’re in a meeting, I can handle it for you  
Pepper: you sure sweetie?  
Harley: yeah, I’ve been hanging down there a lot more to observe them, and if someone is trying to fuck up our new tech I’m not going to stand for.  
Harley: plus I like handling stuff  
Tony: god i’m so proud of you  
Harley: ew, validation.  
Peter: shut up your smiling  
Harley: GET OFF THE CEILING  
Peter: NO  
Rhodey: I love you two, but the problem  
Harley: right, on it.  
Harley: who am I looking for?  
Tony: Dr. Smith  
Tony: dear old smith’s real name is, Dr. Malek, works for Oscorp.  
Peter: damnit.  
Rhodey: I can not WAIT for Harry to take over that company and make it better  
Pepper: I trust Harry over Norman Osborn any day  
Peter: same.  
Harley: your boyfriends’ company is the literal worse  
Peter: Harley, what the fuck.  
Harley: don’t try to deny it  
Rhodey: how are you two not together at this point  
Peter: disregarding my love life at the moment, the problem?  
Rhodey: oh shit right  
Harley: made it down to the particle lab, gonna find the scientist.  
Tony: stay safe, don’t know what this man wants  
Peter: probably something shady  
Peter: wtf  
Peter: did you just sound the alarm?!  
Harley: Yep.  
Harley: Im evacuating these floors, I know what’s wrong.  
Tony: Jesus give us a warning harls  
Tony: Harls?  
Rhodey: what the actual fuck!  
Rhodey: that was so loud  
Rhodey: did the building just shake?!  
Tony: oh my god  
Pepper: what just happned?! Friday cant tell me anything  
Rhodey: oh god, Peter passed out from the noise  
Tony: Jesus Christ  
Tony: Harley are you okay?!  
Pepper: The elevator isn’t work  
Pepper: Im putting the tower on lockdown  
Tony: already on it  
Rhodey: kid’s in his room which I put under Sensory Lock  
Rhodey: on my way to find Harley  
Pepper: im going to find who the fuck is responsible for this  
Tony: please use your suit  
Pepper: I wont need it, im pissed and I cant control Extremis.  
Tony: Fuck I gotta call the Avengers to tell them bout this before they lose their shit when it hits the news, whatever this is  
Rhodey: great gotta go down 87 flights of stairs  
Pepper: damnit  
Rhodey: holy shit  
Rhodey: I found the problem  
Pepper: what is it?  
Rhodey: the particle accelerator exploded  
Tony: WHAT?!  
Pepper: are you fucking kidding me?  
Rhodey: nope, it’s a mess down here, three whole floors are completely destroyed, thank god Harley hit the alarm, no one is dead  
Rhodey: but I can’t find him yet  
Tony: oh no  
Tony: where the fuck is our kid  
Tony: I swear to god  
Rhodey: working on it  
Pepper: Im going to kill Dr. Malek  
Tony: ohoho!! Norman is going to have a very, VERY rude awakening once I find my boy  
Pepper: I’ll call Matt, I think it’s time for a lawsuit  
Rhodey: lets leave the suing and avenging for another day, lets find our fucking kid first  
Pepper: right, im going down to help.  
Tony: I am so glad Morgan is out with Happy at the lake house  
Pepper: oh god same  
Rhodey: oh god I think I found him  
Rhodey: what the hell  
Tony: is he okay?!  
Rhodey: he unconscious, pretty banged up and uh  
Rhodey: he’s glowing  
Pepper: excuse me?  
Tony: what?  
Rhodey: he’s glowing  
Tony: okay  
Tony: uh one problem at a time, get him to the med bay  
Rhodey: already on it  
Pepper: Jesus Christ this day can’t get any crazier  
Tony: you don’t think the particle accelerator gave him powers, do you?  
Pepper: that’s a problem for later  
Tony: good point  
Tony: damnit I thought today was going to be fun

-

NY@NYTIMES  
Stark Tower on lock down after shaking the whole block! Is the weapon building past coming back?

CNN@NEWS  
Is Stark Industries being targeted? Are experiments are going to far? What’s going on in the inside?

The Daily@Bugle  
CEO of SI, Pepper Potts-Stark decided to not make a comment, but promises to give us a press conference in a week. What could they be hiding?

JJJ@Bulge  
Loud noise that locks down Stark tower, and the entire block is shaken! Has Stark finally lost it and made something too dangerous? Has he made another Ultron? Has his creations turned onto him? What are they hiding! The public demands the truth!

Gingerr@breadman  
Oh shit, what the hell happened

BettyBop@BET  
Uh are things okay over there @PBPS

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
Bro he aint answering his phone

Kermit-San@Karlaa  
This is kind of wack and scary, I hope they alright in there

BeckY@MissBee  
I knew Stark would one day go back to making weapons!

Leroy@Dickens  
That’s terrible, he’s going to kill more people!

Dynasty@DVn  
Merchant of death strikes again!

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
Tony wouldn’t do that; all he wants to do is protect people. Don’t forget that man is an Avenger, and he has saved countless lives and many more by helping out with getting Ross imprisoned.

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
I spent a lot of time resenting him for the weapons he did make, but he only made them for the army, people betrayed him and sold them under the table to terrorists. He is a good man, and too many people slander his name without even knowing him.

Dynasty@DVn  
That’s easy for you to say! You’re his teammate! You have experienced his destruction first hand.

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
A stark industries bomb killed my parents and me and my twin waited for two days for rescue with another dud, waiting to be killed.

Witch Bitch@Scarlett  
Be quiet about things you don’t know.

I am Speed@Silver  
My sister is right, things have changed and Stark is not the same man he used to be. He’s grown, we’ve grown and we’ve become friends and we know the truth on what happened that day. He would never go back to that; he only creates things to protect his family and the world. Don’t jump to conclusions so easily.

Black@Widower  
Wanda and Pietro is right, all of you judge him but he is only human. 

fawn@deerestme  
damn, people be negative for no damn reason

Webby@boneless  
If they can forgive him, so can yall smh

Justin Kerpanked@Leggo  
Still, are they okay in there? 

Mama mia@Mia  
Must be bad if their locked down

Tea Shots@sip  
Even Miss Potts isn’t saying anythin’

Blackberry@Princess  
Uh.

Blackberry@Princess  
What the McFuck.

-

**the Squad**

Shuri: yall good???  
Harry: they aren’t answering my calls  
MJ: Im slightly worried  
Ned: this is worse than the GG incident  
Gwen: GG?  
Miles: Green Goblin  
Gwen: Oh  
Riri: aha, this isn’t fun  
Ned: after peter got hit by GG last time he passed out and peter didn’t respond for three hours  
Shuri: that’s not at all scary  
MJ: he freaked out the entire time  
Ned: I was worried!  
MJ: I wasn’t making fun of you  
Riri: im gonna fly over with my suit  
Miles: ill swing over too  
Shuri: if yall find anything out please let us know  
Riri: ofc  
Gwen: its probably nothin right?  
MJ: they would’ve texted us  
Harry: radio silence is never a good thing  
Gwen: good point this is unnerving  
Riri: Harley being this quiet? Not good  
MJ: yeah, even Harley updates us in bad things  
Ned: can yall not? Im stressin enough rn  
Gwen: my bad  
Ned: they wouldn’t be making weapons cause they would’ve told us  
MJ: you think someone broke in?  
Harry: god I hope not  
Gwen: maybe there was an accident  
Ned: whatever it is, I want answers  
Riri: I got in! man the tower on lock down is insane  
Miles: im stuck on the window can you let me in  
Riri: yeah bro I got you  
Miles: were certified hackers now  
MJ: you didn’t break in, you have access there  
Miles: not yet actually  
Gwen: damn we gotta fix that  
Miles: its all good, UN things came up before I got access  
Riri: oh yeah  
Riri: damn that’s wild  
Miles: anyway, lets see whats happening  
Riri: right  
Harry: let us know when you do!  
Gwen: yeah  
Ned; please for the love of god before I go into cardiac arrest  
Gwen: do I need to come over and give you a hug?  
Ned: honestly, yeah  
MJ: valid  
Ned: I worry too much got damn  
Shuri: how do you think I feel? Im in another country  
Shuri: cant do jack shit to help yall  
Gwen: its not your fault man, you’re a princess  
Shuri: fuck being a royal, my friends could be in danger  
Ned: bro you care bout us?  
Shuri: hell yeah  
Gwen: we vibe together forever man  
Ned: maybe im stressing for nothing  
Shuri: lets hope  
MJ: to be fair, things are pretty scary  
MJ: I mean what if Green Goblin came and blew up a few labs  
MJ; we don’t know nothing  
Ned: that’s not helping  
MJ: yeah that’s on me, my bad  
Gwen: I hate this  
Harry: literally no one is answering their phones, not even their parents  
Shuri: I am upsetti  
Riri: oh boy  
Miles: my god  
MJ: yall find anything  
Ned: Are they okay?!  
Riri; okay bad news or good news  
Gwen: hit us with the bad and then the good  
Riri: okay well, Harley is in the med bay, currently completely knocked out and injured  
Ned: oh my god  
MJ: shit  
Riri: there was an explosion that wiped out like 3 floors because a particle accelerator blew up  
Harry: a particle accelerator?!  
Gwen: Damn!  
MJ: yall didn’t know they had this?  
MJ: it got installed in November  
Shuri: it was made five months ago and it exploded?  
Miles: that’s also the bad part, someone sabotaged it  
Riri: someone who works for Oscorp  
Harry: are you fucking kidding me?  
Gwen: Oscorp?!  
Harry: I do not care what my dad thinks, I’m firing them on the spot  
Harry: who the hell was it  
Riri: we don’t know yet  
Ned: whats the good news?  
Miles; Harley is in stable condition and he sounded the alarm before it went off, making sure everyone got out  
Shuri: oh thank god  
Gwen: that’s good  
MJ: what abt peter? He would have texted us by now if Harleys out  
Miles: when it blew up, it was loud enough that everyone from a 15-mile radius could hear, for Peter’s super hearing it caused him to pass out on the spot from the sheer volume of it  
Riri: Doctor Cho said his hearing should be fine since he passed out almost immediately and Rhodey locked him in his soundproof room, but he’ll be a little hard of hearing since his ears were damaged a bit, but he has super healing so he’ll be good to go in two weeks  
MJ: oh god that’s awful  
Gwen: im glad im not a super  
Miles: bro I live in Brooklyn and I heard that shit, super hearing or not  
Harry: Jesus Christ  
Gwen: oh btw, harry don’t go blamin yourself just because one of your employee’s caused this, this shit aint you fault  
Shuri: only person responsible is the man who did it  
MJ: yeah  
Harry: thanks guys, im still pissed though  
Ned: understandable  
Shuri: when you become CEO, do better background checks, you dad just hires any one with a high enough iq  
Gwen: he is not wrong, my uncle works there  
Harry: ohoho! Don’t worry! Im changing everything when I do.  
Peter: ow  
Ned: oh my god peter!  
Shuri: you good bro?!  
Harry: oh thank god!  
Gwen: you Gucci??  
Riri: ayo, how you feelin?  
Peter: like someone dropped a train on my head, and then round house kicked me into the earth’s core  
Miles: ouch  
Peter: I want to be knocked out forever  
Peter: all I can hear is ringing oh my god  
Peter: at least ik asl  
MJ: just take easy for the next two weeks  
Peter: im not leaving my room for three days, unless Harley wakes up  
Peter: my sense? Overloaded to the max, this phone screen at 1% brightness (adjusted for me) still hurts  
Riri: get off it then!  
Miles: go to sleep man, we’ll call if he wakes up  
Harry: yeah  
Peter: alright, imma head out then  
Shuri: dumbass  
Gwen: now we wait ig  
MJ: oh fun.

-

IronMom@Potts  
Hello Everyone! Incase you missed our conference to sum it up, there was an explosion in one of our labs cause intentionally by an unnamed induvial who will be put in jail for his actions. Many people were hurt but thankfully we noticed and evacuated so no one was killed.

IronMom@Potts  
I will not be attending any more conferences or answering questions so I can assure everyone is okay after this whole deal. Please respect my decisions, and have a great day. Thank you. 

Fabiano@Wic  
Oh my god, that must’ve been terrifying 

Ay Im walkin@Jom  
That’s completely understandable, im glad everyone is okay

Cindy@OvertheMoon  
Dang that mustve sucked

Lizzie McGuire@Liz  
I hope Peter, Harley and Morgan are okay.

littleseymour@shopsofhorror  
damn no wonder he didn’t respond

Jancy@Wancy  
Hope everyone is alright though

Cable@Abe  
Damn that must’ve been scary

Controversy@MJ  
Im just glad no one was fatally hurt

Ned@GITC  
My heart would have gone out

Gwanda@Stacy  
Mood

SmilesFor@Miles  
At least lockdown is off on the top levels, reporters are swarming to bottom level so they had to lock em out

Controversy@MJ  
Stark was right, pure vultures.

Blackberry@Princess  
Im flying over, no one can stop me

Ned@GITC  
I think a car is picking all of us up

Gwanda@Stacy  
Lets go squad

Apple@GreanBean  
Its moral support time

Strawberry@RWillaims  
@CSS roll out

SmilesFor@Miles  
Autobots, roll out.

Gwanda@Stacy  
Miles I love you.

SmilesFor@Miles  
:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I am not sorry! Oof, poor boys. That's rough, buddy.
> 
> I meant to post this yesterday but I was out all day and got home near 8 pm, so I completely forgot to upload it. Whoops, sorry bout that.
> 
> Probably most of you can see where I'm going with this. Sorry GG but I needed more screentime for Harley and a little hint of seriousness/angst. This chapter and the next one is a rollercoaster, Jesus. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope your day is great and you enjoyed this chapter! Stay Safe, and Stay Hydrated. <3


End file.
